Chibi Naruto
by Second Hokage
Summary: My life, you could say, has been misfortunate. Now I'm fifteen, considered a traitor, and living in a strange place. I wonder how I can turn this around? Chibi Vampire X Naruto cross-over. In 1st person and 3rd.
1. Leaving

**This Chapter as been edited as of 1/21/13. Sorry it's been four years since I've done anything with this. I'm getting back into this story again. I'll be editing all my other chapters first and putting a notice on them. Sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter 1-Leaving**

I followed the familiar street to my dingy apartment in high spirits. I was even whistling something I heard at school. It had been a while since I had been this relaxed, which was unlike me. Thoughts of what had brought me to live in Tokyo began to creep into my mind, but I quickly buried them.

"Iruka-sensei must be here by now." I grinned, excited to see him after half a year. My pace slowed and my hands curled into fists. "I can't believe it's already been three years. . ." I looked up at a street light, my grin fading. "Three years and I can still see their faces. . ."

I shook my head and slapped both my cheeks. _No, I can't let myself be stuck in the past. Iruka would scold me if he saw me. _I pushed away the pain in my heart and tried to smile. Iruka was the only person I had left now.

I picked up my pace. My apartment came into view; small and dirty, but habitable and the neighbors were nice. Iruka knew where I kept my spare key and would probably be inside already. I started to jog toward my place.

A block from my apartment, the lights went out down the entire street. The sun had just set, and it was too early for everyone to be asleep. I stopped, alert. _Is there a power outage? _It was quiet too, far too quiet for an urban neighborhood. My chest went cold. _They've found me!_

Alarms went off in my head, and I could feel the adrenaline begin to pump into my veins. I leaped into a sprint as I dashed towards my apartment building. "I've got to warn Iruka-sensei and get the hell out of here!"

I bound up the steps to the door and grasped the door handle. Everything happened so fast, I'm surprised it was burned into my memory. The moment I twist the handle, there was a slight click. "Shit," I cursed as an explosion engulfed the building and blew me back. I flew through the air and bounced and skid across the tarmac before finally coming to a stop.

I ignore the injuries I had sustained; serious burns, cuts, and some scrapes; and climbed to my feet. The pain I felt was brief as my healing abilities quickly fixed my body. My ears were ringing and I felt disoriented. _Wha- What happened? . . . _Then the inferno before me encompassed my vision. The blood in my veins went cold and a familiar pain lanced through my heart. "IRUKA-SENSEI!" I shouted as the building continued to burn.

Only the crackle of the fire answered me. . .

"It is unfortunate Iruka-sensei had to die. We were only after you, but he insisted on protecting you," an emotionless voice said behind me. "We told you we do not make idle threats. We said we would find you and drag you back to the village by any means necessary."

I felt three familiar chakras appear behind me. "So it's you three. . . I thought our fight at the Valley of the End would at least make one of you think twice before coming after me." I spun around and gestured at the burning building. "I'll make you all regret this!"

Three figures in black cloaks stood a few feet away, accompanied by a big white dog.

"You forced our hand, Naruto," Shino stated. "Our orders are clear. We are to capture the traitor Naruto for the murder of the Godaime Hokage and four others."

Kiba stepped forward, jabbing his finger at me. "Yeah, you're not going to get away this time! We're going to drag you back even if it kills us!" he exclaimed. Akamaru growled his agreement.

Finally Sasuke spoke up. "Surrender, dope. Last time you got lucky, but we've all grown stronger. Especially me." His dark eyes changed into his Sharingan.

My hands were taut fists and my entire body was trembling. I could already feel my anger beginning to cloud my mind. "You three sure are persistent. . ." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This ire was loosening my hold on the beast within me.

"_**You know you need my assistance, gaki,"**_

_Shut up! _I snapped my eyes open and glared at them. "Your last attempt left you all smeared on the side of a cliff. Why should I surrender when I've already beaten you all once?" My tone was cold and cutting, just like that cold night years ago.

"Don't sound so cocky!" Kiba bristled, taking a step forward.

"Calm down Kiba. Do not let him goad you," Shino said as he grabbed Kiba's arm.

"Don't try to calm me down Shino. Have you already forgotten what he's done?! " He glowered at me.

_The longer I talk with them, the harder it is to stay in control. . . _Sweat was rolling down my neck and my nails were digging painfully into my palms, drawing bloody crescents.

Sasuke stepped forward. His red eyes were cold and calculating, exactly as I remembered. "Enough," he snapped. A smirk lifted one corner of his mouth. "Shino, Kiba, stand down."

I could feel the blood run down my fingers as I stared at him. My entire body was shaking violently now with rage. "Sasuke," I growled gruffly. My control was slipping. I was already dangerously close to losing it as I felt my prisoner's chakra dribble into my system.

He let out a low chuckle. "You haven't changed a bit, dope. You still let your emotions control you." He started to walk toward me. "I want to see who is stronger this time."

"Our orders are clear, Sasuke," Shino spoke up.

"It's just a friendly spar. Don't worry, we'll capture him," Sasuke assured him, waving him off. "I'm just curious . . . to see his power."

"This is unwise, but we will be on standby then." Shino lifted his arms, and I heard a distinct buzzing emanate from his sleeves.

I could feel my prisoner's chakra begin to alter my appearance. "In other words, you want to see if your power is greater than mine. . . Unbelievable, even after everything you did to Sakura and the village, you still want power!"

Sasuke shook his head, his smirk turning in a self-satisfied smile. "No, I don't need power anymore. I avenged my clan a few months ago, all is right again. Now, I just want to put you in your place." He slid into a taijutsu stance. "The Uchiha clan will once again be the elite."

I let out a bitter laugh. "You're jumping to conclusions teme, thinking you could kill Itachi." I pulled up my shirt, revealing a scar that covered the side of my stomach. "A month ago, I could smell my body being cooked."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You don't know what you're talking about. I killed Itachi. I wiped his blood from my blade."

"Then you're eyes aren't as great as you think," I said. I lowered my shirt. "He gave me that scar, and his fire jutsu is still more impressive than yours."

Sasuke was speechless for a moment. Then his anger burst forth. "Damn him! How could he tricked me so easily?"

"I think you should get those eyes of yours checked out. You only cared about power, so you were blinded to the truth within the truth."

Sasuke lowered his head, his body trembling. "Curse you brother, curse you!" he muttered, his voice dripping with much venom.

Shino stepped forward. "Since our squad leader is mentally incapable of performing his duty. I will take charge for the moment," he spoke calmly. Thousands of beetles flowed from his sleeves. "We will apprehend the fugitive, Uzumaki Naruto and transfer him back to Konohagakure to face his punishment for the murder of the Godaime Hokage Tsunade, Jiraiya, Yamoto, and Hyuga Hinata."

Each of those names tore at my heart. It was painful, hearing them after so long.

"Yes, sir!" Kiba charged forward, followed by Akamaru.

"_**Release me!"**_

My control finally broke at that moment and my prisoner's entire chakra burst forth. A red cloak enveloped me, burning my skin. "You know. . ." My voice was gruff, almost bestial. "You should have given up hunting me. . ."

"Tsuuga!" Kiba shouted, turning himself into a spinning drill.

". . . Maybe you would have lived."

XXX

That was my living nightmare. . . It was the second worst night of my life. My only regret, besides allowing Iruka to die a meaningless death, was that I failed to kill any of those three. They took the life of the last precious person in my life, and I never returned a favor.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, former shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. For the last three years, I have been on the run from hunter-nin and members of the Akatsuki, an organization bent on removing the demon sealed inside me. The reason I have been running for the last four years are not something I like to discuss openly, but maybe you will learn of it. . .

XXX

**A year after that night…**

"Naruto, wake up."

Someone was calling to me softly and shaking me. _Only one person. . . _My stepmother, Usui Fumio, continued to shake me and call my name. Her voice was urgent and very sad. I opened my eyes slightly, about as I wide as I could manage at the moment. She was kneeling by my bedside with a coat over her nightgown. "Mother, what is it?" I asked, my words slightly slurred by sleep.

"I need to do some shopping. I want you to come," she told me. "Come on, get dressed."

"Okay." I crawled out of my futon and got dressed. "Why do we have to go this early? I'm still tired. . ." I looked at the clock, it read 4:34 A.M.

She panicked for a second. "Yes, we have to go right now. There's . . . uh . . . an early bird sale!" She thrust a duffle bag into my arms. She was lying, even half asleep, I could tell. She was never really good at it.

I nodded, deciding to go along with it. "Alright."

XXX

We got to the train station by five. I kept slipping in and out of consciousness; I was almost left behind when the train arrived.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I know you're tired," she apologized as I lumbered after her to our seats. I stumbled and fell flat on my face.

"It's alright," I assured her, pulling myself off the floor. My busted lip stung for a second before it healed. We took our seats as the train lunged into motion. ". . . Mom, where are we going?"

"Um. . ." I finally noticed her appearance. Her brown, glossy hair hung down, instead of being tied up as usual. She looked more sad and depressed than usual too. "Somewhere far away. . ." She looked at me. "We're leaving home," she said seriously.

"I see. . ." The news came as a surprise to me. It has been a year since I ran into any trouble. She looked away, her eyes welling up with tears. _She's thinking how much of a failure she is as a mother again. Mom, you're not a failure, trust me. _I wanted to say that, but keep quiet. She wouldn't believe me.

"I know you must be upset." She didn't look at me as she said this.

I shook my head. "No, not so much." I leaned my head against the hard seat. "I'm used to leaving without much warning." I knew the reason behind this, why she was so sad all the time. "Are we leaving because of her?" I asked, with a sharp tone.

She nodded, dejected. "I didn't like how she was treating you. I thought she would change after all this time, but. . ."Her voice was starting to crack with emotion and the tears were rolling down her cheeks.

I felt my anger start to boil. _That hag. She's supposed to be her mother. How can she treat her own flesh and blood like that? _My so-called grandmother has ignored my existence ever since I arrived on their doorstep, and the act bothered Fumio immensely. "You don't have to worry about me. It'll take more than being ignored to bother me." _One person isn't much compared to an entire village._

She wiped her eyes with a worn handkerchief. "Iruka raised you well. . . But I can't continue to let her treat you like that, not with everything that you have already gone through!"

Her words pierced my heart. It has been a long time since someone cared about my wellbeing. "Thank you. . ." I whispered.

She smiled at me. "No need to thank me. I'm you mother, I'm supposed to protect you from those things."

I smiled back, feeling optimistic. "Oh, where are we going exactly?"

She took out her ticket stub. "Um. . . Shihaba."


	2. Arrival!

**Chapter 2-Arrival!**

Shihaba was pleasant enough. We even managed to find a place to live despite the fact we didn't have much money. It was an old building, but I didn't mind. It had one tiny room with a kitchen. There was a toilet, but no bath. This little apartment will be our home from now on.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I know you're a growing boy. This must be very small for you." Fumio apologized when we finished unpacking. I forgot to introduce my stepmother. This is Usui Fumio, my legal guardian for now. She's a nice lady, but doesn't have much confidence in herself.

I shrugged. "It's no big deal. As long as it keeps out the rain, I'm good." I looked at our used alarm clock and sighed. Today was the day I started school. Mother was very strict when it came to school since she didn't get to finish. She had to drop out when she got pregnant...

"Getting ready to go to school?" she asked as I zipped up my uniform.

It was still winter so I had to wear the winter uniform. "Yeah…" I replied as I slowly picked up my backpack. _I wonder how my studies will go. . . _It has been a year since I was around anyone my age and even longer since I have studied anything besides martial arts and jutsu.

"Something wrong?" Fujino gave me a concerned look.

I sighed. She was preternatural perceptive sometimes. "Well…I'm trying to remember how to act around teenagers." I admitted.

She giggled. "You're still a teenager, stop trying to sound like an adult." She gave me a hug. "Just be yourself."

I chuckled. "Not your best advice mom."

She stepped back and looked confused for a second, but understanding flashed across her face. "Opps, I forgot."

"Yeah, can't have them finding me." I glanced at the picture of Iruka-sensei and me on the only dresser we had. _I have to be more careful this time. _I look back at the clock. "Bye mom, I have to go!" I waved as I rushed out the door.

"Have a good day!" I heard her call out.

XXX

The start of my first day at school could have gone better. I got lost on the way to school, so I was late. I walked into the main office rubbing my bruised forehead. "Stupid branch. . ." A branch smacked me as I tried to cut through the park by my house and I lost my bearings. Then I almost got ran over. "This isn't my day_._"

"Uzumaki Naruto, right?"

One of the receptionists came to greet me. "Yes."

"You're late on your first day?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

I grinned and rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry about that. I got lost coming from my apartment." I explained, leaving out the branch and almost getting killed.

She nodded once. She lowered her eyebrow and gave me a polite smile. "You live in the western district, don't you, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"It's much faster if you cut through the park. Just ask one of your neighbors for directions because it's quite big." She said as she grabbed a clipboard.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to remember that." Her suggestion made me rethink my trip through the park. _So it is a shortcut. And it might be big enough for me to train there. . . _

She nodded approvingly and looked at her clipboard. "You'll be in class 1-D," she wasted no time with small talk, "but they have P.E. right now. Maybe it's best if you wait for them to finish before joining them."

"That's okay. Why wait?"

She giggled for some reason. "Okay."

XXX

Everyone was busy playing dodge ball when we arrived. They seemed caught up in the game when the receptionist yelled, "Hey, class 1-D! Come meet the new guy!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and started staring at me.

I groaned in my head while giving everyone a sheepish smile. _So much for subtlety. _I did my best to sound cheerful. "Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." I bow slightly and looked over the class as they talked about me amongst themselves.

My gaze rested on one girl. She was sitting on the steps, spacing out as her friend talked to her. She was cute and had purple hair, but what caught my attention was how much she looked like…_Hinata? _For a minute, I could see her. Blushing as she ran toward me, her midnight blue hair swaying behind her.

"He's cute."

"Are those scars on his cheeks?"

"Whoa, did you see his eyes change color?"

That last one woke me from my memories. I blinked my eyes and took a small breath. _Hinata's…gone now… _The girl with the purple hair looked at me, our eyes met. She stiffened. She sat there, frozen for a few seconds. Then she was clutching at her chest and collapsing.

The girl next to her started shouting. "Teacher, Maaka-san is having trouble again!"

I didn't hear what she said; only one thought went through my head. _You can't be serious. _Nostalgia washed over me as the students rushed to help her.

"Can someone carry her to the nurse's office?" The teacher asked.

"I'll do it." I volunteered without realizing it.

XXX

I was standing outside class 1-D, deciding if I should go in. With a groan, I slide opened the door and went inside. My name was written on the blackboard in big, bold letters. _I'd be surprise now if they didn't find me now. _I rubbed my forehead. I would have liked to keep people from knowing my full name on the first day. Hearing my name and seeing it written down are two different things.

"Ah, Uzumaki-kun." Shirai-sensei called to me. She led me to an empty seat. "We don't have a desk for you, but you can sit here for now."

"Whose seat is this?" I ask as I sat.

A student in front of me, Takeshi I think he said, told me. "Oh, that's Maaka-san's, the girl that collapsed during P.E."

"Hers?" I mumbled. _What if she comes back?_

"She's anemic. She won't be back for a bit, so don't worry." He said as if reading my thoughts.

I nodded, uncertain whether or not to skip class. There was still talk about me, but I paid it no mind. Too late to stop the damage. I settled into her seat, waiting for the lecture to begin. Just as Shirai-sensei was about to start, the girl that collapsed entered the room followed by her friend.

She came to an immediate halt when she saw me. Her hand covered her mouth as she stared. _What's she looking at?… Oh, right, this is her seat._

Her friend looked at her questioningly. "Karin?"

_So that's her name…_

She looked like she was going to throw up. Her face was flushed.

"Karin?" Her friend called again, worried.

Karin turned around and bolted for the door. "I'm going home early today!" She shouted over her shoulder before she was gone.

I was confused so I turned to Takeshi. "What did I do?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

XXX

I had a headache by the time the final bell rang. I spent the whole time wondering what I did to provoke that kind of reaction from that girl Karin. I don't know why, but it bothered me. _What did I do to make her run away?_

I got up and headed for the door. Well, I was until a crowd of students blocked the doorway. I knew what was going to happen now. _They sure aren't shy._ Now it was time for the barrage of questions. Just a normal High school.

I backpedaled. The questions already started, they asked about my other school, where I lived, my old home. I bumped into the window and sighed. _Guess I have to be myself_. I waved at them. "Sorry, but I have to go." I hoped onto the window ledge and jumped.

Class 1-D was on the second floor, so many gasps followed me down. I landed with ease. _I hope they don't copy me…_

"You forgot your book!" Someone who was not fazed by my stunt shouted for above.

"Please don't." I pleaded. The book smacked against my head, the corner drilled into my skull. Making sure they didn't throw anything else, I started home. My head was pounding. "Stupid kids." I muttered. At that moment, the girl from earlier was creeping out of a bush and heading in the direction I was.

"That's…Maaka Karin. Was she ditching? Funny, she doesn't look like a delinquent." I paused before I started following her. _Well…this is the way to my place so…_

XXX

It felt like I was stalking her. I hoped she would take a turn to stop this feeling, but she didn't. She continued onward, unaware of me, and went into the park. She followed a path in the direction of my apartment.

I stopped at the entrance. "Shirai-sensei did say it was quicker if I cut through the park." The lush looking park made me think of Konoha. I went inside, feeling uneasy.

I round a tree and I saw Karin hugging a middle-aged man too close for it to be friendly. _What the hell? Is she a prostitute?_ I ducked behind the tree, heat rose into my face. It has been a long time since that happened. _I wish I didn't see that_… Deep inside myself, I did wish she was like Hinata. Those hopes were gone now. _Hinata wouldn't do such a thing._

Despite my better judgment, I leaped up into the treetops. I started home, leaping from branch to branch like in the old days.

XXX

I got home faster than I would have liked. The wind rushing all around me helped clear my head. It brought back fond memories, before the betrayal and the deaths. _All good things have to come to an end I suppose._

"I got a job!" I heard mother shout as soon as she came into the apartment and she tackled me, hugging me tightly. She sounded happy, the happiest I've ever seen her in a while.

_I'm glad we moved, she looks happier already._

I returned her hug. "That's great!" The light atmosphere got my thoughts away from what I saw.


	3. Part time job

**Chapter 3-Part-time job**

"I start my job tomorrow!" Fumio sounded eager, her brown eyes bright. Seeing her happy made my bad day at school seem alright. "I'll be sure to work hard!" She promised.

That worried me. I knew she would work hard, to the point of exhaustion. Even if it took everything she had. _Kind of like me, all those years ago. _"That great, just don't push yourself too hard mom." I took off my shoes and placed it by the door. "There is such a thing as overworking. Remember, balance." Seeing her like this reminded me too much of how simple and easy it used to be. Work hard and everything would turn out fine. _Why did it have to get so complicated now?_

She waved me off. "Don't worry so much, Naruto."

"But I do." _Especially with the way some people might treat you..._ My vision began to dim and everything took on a red hue. Every time I thought about it, it infuriated me. _Calm down... Nothing good comes from anger. _I reminded myself as I took a deep breath. "Just be careful of who you trust."

She looked down. "I know."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I could use that jutsu to keep watch on you, if you want." I offered. My jutsu skills were still sharp, despite being reduced to only practicing taijutsu.

She shook her head. "No, that's alright. I don't want you to tire yourself out. Besides you have school tomorrow."

I raised an eyebrow, questioningly. "You sure? It's really no big deal for me. It was the first jutsu I learned."

She shook her head again. "No, Iruka informed me on what you can do. I'm just worried it'll blow you cover. I mean, two of you walking around." She walked to the small kitchen. Something was simmering on the stove, it smelled good. "Come on, we each have a big day ahead of us. No need to go through it on an empty stomach."

I hesitated. _I can't continue like this. Everyone is counting on me to get stronger. And now I have a place I can actually practice my jutsu._ I took a deep breathe. "Actually, mom, there is something I want to say."

"Hm?"

I prepared myself. She was actually very stubborn about certain things and school was one of those things. "I think I should stop going to school" I told her, my voice firm.

"Why is that?" She asked sharply.

_She's mad._ "I can't be wasting time on something that will be no use to me. I have to get stronger, my friends are all counting on me." I explained. "You know my situation. Time is something I can't afford to waste."

She heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry that I force you to go. I just wanted you to enjoy what it's like to be a teenager, to have no major issues to worry about. Sometimes I forget you're not a normal boy." Her tone was sad and kind of regretful. She looked at me, her brown eyes watering up. "I sorry if I wasted you time."

_Damn, she is trying to guilt me. _"Y-you haven't wasted my time. I just need to do other things instead of sitting for eight hours, listening to someone talk about some unrelated things." I had to find a way to turn this around. "I do like going but. . ."

"That's good." She smiled a bit and began to play with the pendent around her neck. "I just wanted to see you enjoy high school as much as I did. You know I had to drop out because of other things." Tears flowed down her face. I knew she was thinking of her real son. "I know y-you have other responsibilities too..."

I looked away; I just couldn't stand to see her cry. Shinobi are human too, no matter what the shinobi conducts say. I listen to her sob silently. I thought of her as a mother to me, so I knew I would do anything to make her happy. "Could you save my food for later? I'm going out. I need to go to the library." _Seems like I lost this battle. _

She looked at me, her brown eyes puffing up. "Okay, be sure to get back before it gets too late."

"I will." I promised as I closed the door. _Might as well get some training in while I clear my head._

XXX

I found a secluded spot in the woods behind our apartment. Many bats flew overhead as the last of the sunlight vanished. _At least I don't have to worry about bugs._ Any bug would have to be insane to want to fly tonight. I turned my attention away from them, focusing on what I came here to do.

"Let's see if I can still do it." I formed a hand sign and molded my chakra. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I was out of practice; being stuck in the city doesn't give you a lot of secluded places. I coughed as the thick smoke that followed the jutsu surrounded me. I could sense that I was no longer alone. "I... over did it." When the smoke cleared, I was literally lost in the crowd. I was everywhere. "Shit!" I undid the jutsu. The sound was deafening as the disappeared with a 'pop'.

I scanned the area. _Did anyone see?_ For some reason, I felt like I was being watched. "Is anyone there?" I called. It was quiet and I sensed nothing. I heard nothing but the bats wings, fluttering overheard. I paled a bit. "This... is creepy." I sensed no one nearby, but the feeling was still with me. "I must be losing it."

XXX

(Third)

In a mansion just up the hill from where Naruto was training, a silver hair girl watched what her bats showed her. "Interesting..." Her auburn eyes looked out the window where the boy was training.

"What's so interesting?" Her doll shouted in a slightly annoying voice. "It's just a boy who can do some tricks. There's no way you can make copies of yourself."

She looked at her doll with a calm expression. "Maybe he's a vampire with particular talents. Notice his eyes change blood red each time he does one of his tricks."

The doll grunted. He could almost hear the admiration in her voice. "No way can he be a vampire, you saw him walking around at your sister's school. And your parents would have sensed him by now."

"That's right... Is he a vampire like Karin?"

XXX

I was lying on the ground panting. My body protested to being worked so hard. After sitting around for almost a year, I needed this. I stood back up and wiped the sweat my brow, and got back into my stance. Standing in front of me was a shadow clone henge into my old friend, Sasuke.

So far, he was doing an excellent impersonation of him. He was smirking at me, mocking me. Even though I knew I told him to act like that, it still made me anger. He was in a juken stance and I was in a goken.

_Two of Konoha's greatest taijutsu... I still am in you debt, Neji-senpai, Lee-senpai. _"You are doing too good a job of acting like Sasuke."

"That's because I am him, dobe." His eyes turned blood red with three distinct dots swimming around his pupil.

"Then I should have no trouble wiping the floor with you!" I growled, charging at him. My speed still amazed me; it took almost no effort to run behind him before he could blink. _Lee-senpai's methods work with amazing results._

"Too slow." My Sasuke clone caught my punch and was already countering.

"We'll see!" I shouted, bringing my leg around. "Sever Leaf Hurricane!"

XXX

The next morning, I was very sore. "He took it too seriously." I was careful not to move my head too fast. My clone took me by surprise and nailed me right in the head. Fumio was horrified when she saw the bruises this morning. I chuckled a little. Even though I hurt all over and my chakra reserves were greatly reduced, I felt really good. "I haven't felt this great in a long while!" I stretched and let out a sign as my muscles groaned.

I glance down, something glittering caught my eye. "Hey some change! Well, finders keepers." While I bent down to scoop it up, someone slammed into my from behind. "Wha-?" That someone was Karin. She tripped over me and crashed in front of me, flashing her panties at me. Heat rose up into my cheeks as I looked away. _Her again._

XXX

Karin hurriedly pulled her skirt down to cover up as she sat up on the ground. Her face was beet red. "Uh…Good…m-morn…ing…" She stuttered.

I groaned as I helped her up and dusted her off.

"Umm… Y-you don't have to."

I picked up her books and handed them to her.

"Th…thank you."

I gave her a cold look without thinking about it. Seeing her with that man reminded me of my mom telling me about her pregnancy when she was sixteen, and her lecture about sex. I forced the embarrassing lecture from my head and focused on her story. _Maybe I should do something before she gets herself into a big mess. Mom wouldn't forgive me if I let this continue, but… it's really none of my business. _I turned away and continued walking to school like nothing happened, my mind working hard on why she bothered me.

XXX

(Third)

Karin watched him walked away, his satchel looked stuff with books. _What was with his attitude? _She felt hurt by the look he gave her, so cold. Other students ran by her, some of her friends were among them.

"Karin hurry up or you'll be late!" Her friend, Tokitou Maki, shouted as she ran by.

"Oh no, I forgot do my homework!" Karin quickly took after them, but stopped. _What if I run into him again? I'll deal with that when the time comes. Right now, I have to get to class!_ Her concerns were wasted, Uzumaki Naruto was gone. Not even the people that ran by saw him.

XXX

She made with, surprisingly, a lot of time to spare. Given that she tripped three times on the way here. There were hardly any students in the room. _Must be eating breakfast..._ See froze when she saw him, sitting in the next row, two seats behind hers. He had his head down and seemed to be...snoring?

_Is he asleep?_ She treaded softly to him without tripping on something, a feat for her. Her blood started to rise a little, being right beside him, but she didn't notice. She stared at him for a time. Finally, she poked him."U-Uzumaki-kun?" She called quietly.

The bell rang, startling her. "Ah!" She stumbled back over someone's seat.

The teacher came in. "Alright, be seated! We are about to start." She yelled.

"Karin are you alright?" Maki asked, a worried expression on her face. She saw Karin fall.

_Ow..._ "Yeah, I think so."

Naruto was still asleep, even the yelling and noise didn't wake him.

_He must be really tired. _She thought as she sat in her seat.

XXX

Karin was lost in thought, none of the lecture sunk into her head. Her thoughts were about a certain transfer student. _God, that look he gave me was so cold... I haven't even talked to him yet, what did I do? _She thought back to the previous day and this morning. She grimaced, her face going red from embarrassment. _Right... all that stuff._

The thing about him that freaked her out was that his eyes changed color when he looked at her. One moment they were deep azure, and then they were blood red. _There has to be an explanation for that... what if he's a vampire? One like me?_ She glanced back at him, wondering.

XXX

(First)

I woke to the teacher taking row. I stifled a yawn, answering as she called my name. _No more late training. Fumio would kill me if I get bad grades._ My eyes wondered the room until they rested on Karin.

As class went on, I couldn't think about anything but her. I don't know why. Something about her drew me to her. _The fact that she looks like Hinata doesn't help either._ I stared at the back of her head absentmindedly. _What's with this girl? First that thing yesterday, now this morning._

I closed my eyes, frustrated. _Forget it. I'm not going to tell her how to live her life. _The rest of the day past with absolute focus on what was being said during the lecture. At the end of the day, I couldn't remember any of it.

_Damn it!_

XXX

After school I wondered around town. "What should I do?" I had too much free time at the moment and nothing to do. Fumio was at work and I didn't want to sit in the house. My body resisted thoughts of training some more.

At that moment, I saw an ad in the window of a restaurant. "Now hiring new staff!" I read, and it dawned on me. _Mom's job may pay for the rent, but not the other necessary things we need. _"Julian." I went in with hopes of work. I wanted to earn my keep.

"Welcome to Julian!" A waitress greeted me. "Can I help you?"

I nodded and gestured to the ad. "Yeah, I saw your ad and I was wondering if I could apply for it."

"Okay, I'll go get the manager. Fill this out." She handed me an application and walked into the back.

She came a minute later with a short, chubby man with glasses. He seemed like a nice guy. "Oh, take a seat." She gestured toward a booth.

I sat.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I liked to apply for your ad." I replied.

"What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah, so tell me, Uzumaki-kun. Why do you want to work here?" He looked at me, curious.

_There's only one reason. _"Well, I just moved here with my mother. We don't have much money and I don't want her to work too hard just to support me. I want to work so she doesn't push herself." It sounded embarrassing when I actually said my reason aloud. _It's like an anime. _It was weird when he started to cry. _What? My reason wasn't that sad…_

He wiped his eyes with a handkerchief. "You're a nice man. You're hired! Though your first month will be a trail period."

I stood up and bowed. "Thank you."

He got up too. "Let's see if we can find you a uniform. We should have one in your size." He motioned for me to follow him to the back.

As we passed the storage room, I heard a strange metal rattling come from behind it. I opened the door and saw a girl fall off a ladder. I leaped forward to catch her. "Watch out!" My training last night had loosened up my muscles so I overshot it. I ran under her, and she landed on my head then on my back. _Ow…_

"U-Uzumaki Naruto!" I heard her gasped.

I twisted my head, and sure enough, Karin was sitting on my back. Her face was flushed. "Maaka." I greeted her with a nod, and then fell unconscious. Having her fall on my sore, tender head was a bit much.

"What happened?" I heard before everything went black.

XXX

When I regained consciousness, I found myself on a couch in the employee lounge. The room was simple yet cozy. A damp cloth I didn't notice slid down my face as I sat up. "Ouch." I rubbed my head. That blow from yesterday hurt like hell. It was like knives being jabbed into my skull. _Yes, he took it way too serious._

"Ah, you're awake."

XXX

"So you two are classmates?" Our boss asked. I didn't like the way he was looking at us.

_He better not!_

"Then, Uzumaki-kun, could you walk Maaka-kun home?"

I had to stop myself from glaring at him. _Playing matchmaker?_ "S-sure." I stammered. I looked out the window; the crescent moon had already risen. _Maybe I can talk to her about her other 'job'. _There was a strong resolve in me to get her to stop. I didn't know why…_ Maybe that's because she is about to make the same mistake mom did… Teenagers just aren't responsible! _I sighed as I thought about my classmates.

XXX

The silence was almost unbearable as we walked. It bothered me. "So, you work at Julian?" I asked, trying to break the oppressive atmosphere.

She nodded, refusing to look at me. "Yeah…That…that I am." She chuckled nervously. Her expression turned forlorn. "In my family, when you're my age. You're expected to get a job and earn your keep."

I stopped, too stunned to reply. _The way she said that…why does she keep reminding me of Hinata?_

She continued walking, oblivious to my distraught. "Plus, there are lots of things to buy…lots of…"

I grabbed her arm. She turned around to look at me, her face flush. "If you work hard, you don't have to sell yourself. You really shouldn't do it." I yelled, not caring who heard. "Stop whoring yourself!"

Her whole face went bright red. I would be surprised if she didn't glow in the dark. "Wait! What the-?! Whore, me?" She yelled, yanking her arm free.

"I saw you yesterday in the park, with an older man." I explained.

She was completely flustered, her words came out stuttered. "Th-that w-wasn't…I-I-I-I…I would never…" She was panicking.

I just thought she was ashamed. Man, was I wrong. "You're a really bad lying. Please stop." I smiled a little.

She was looking at the ground, fidgeting. "Hey, Hey!" A voice called behind us. I turned around. A man with silver hair strolled up to us with older lady clinging to his arm. "Well, if it isn't Karin. Long time no see." He waved at her.

The lady's gaze alternated between him and Karin. "Hey, who's she" She sounded hurt.

"Relax, it's just my little sister." He assured her.

"Oh." She snuggled into his chest. "So you're going home? I'll miss you so much!" They were ignoring us now.

"I've been at your place for five days now, Cherry. I have to go home sometimes." He held her close. "I'll be back soon. We're like the north and south of a magnet, we simply can't be kept apart."

I saw through his lies instantly. _A player… He should have used a better line... that was just tacky_ I shook my head in disgust. _She probably never see him again. _"Since her brother's here." I waved at Karin and took my leave. "Bye."

XXX

(Third)

Karin watched him leave, heat rising in her cheeks. "He saw me." See muttered.

XXX

(First)

I arrived home in a foul mood. Fumio was just as cheery as yesterday, which lifted my mood a bit. "I'm home!" I yelled as I closed the door.

"Welcome back!" She greeted me, something I was unused to. "How was your day? Did you make any friends?"

"No, not really." I sat by the table, a bowl of ramen laid in front of me. It smelled delicious.

"Bad day?"

"Nah, just didn't want people to notice me so I kept my distance." I replied after swallowing. "No friends are better than enemies. That would be troublesome, especially when it's not called for." I finished my bowl in seconds. "That was great, thanks." I got up.

"You're leaving again?"

I nodded seriously. "I have to get stronger. If I have to sacrifice some sleep, then so be it." _The more I wait, the harder it will be to take back my village._ "I'll be back late, so don't wait on me."

As I was about to close the door, Fumio remembered something. "Wait, some kind of frog dropped off a letter for you!" Her stomping feet and the noise of shuffling papers told me she forgot where it was. "Here!" She handed me weathered looking piece of paper.

"Thanks..." I muttered.

XXX

I was afraid of the news I would receive when I read it. So I stared quietly at the letter. My fingers traced the across the page, feeling the dents where she pressed the pencil too hard against the paper. I took a deep breath before unfolding it.

_Nii-san,_

_I'm glad you are still safe. I was getting worried when you neglected to write for such a long time. Idiot! Do you know how worried I was? I was just about to kill Konohamaru because he kept asking me if you wrote yet. You're lucky your letter arrived in time…Even Sakura was worried._

_Now you're in a place called Shihaba? Did they find you? We are still in Bear country. They seem to have lost interest in us for now. I know what you're thinking, I'm not an imbecile. I remember to burn anything you sent me and manage to keep Konohamaru's big mouth shut._

_The Akatsuki and Konoha have been unusually inactive. It's making me nervous. When are you coming back? We need you, this are getting worst in Konoha from all the rumors we hear._

_-Hanabi_

I folded up the letter and looked up at the sky. "I can't come back yet. I'm not strong enough yet." I said aloud, as if she could hear me. I decided to write back. "She, Sakura, and Konohamaru just have to wait a bit longer." I took out the paper I brought and began to write.

_Little sis, bro, Sakura-chan_

_Well... I'm glad to hear you three are still safe. Although it still worries me that you might do something stupid. Remember, we need to be at full strength for the operation. Oh, tell Gaara to keep on the move. If the Akatsuki can find me here in Japan, the same can happen to him._

_You three watch each other's back. Tell Konohamaru to loosen up. You too, Hanabi. Say thanks to Sakura for me for keeping you three alive. You two are still inexperience so don't complain._

_-Nii-san_

I bit my thumb hard on my right hand enough to draw blood. I weaved the necessary hand sighs and slammed my palm on the ground. A cloud of smoke hid my summon. A tiny black toad jumped out of the smoke and landed on a rock.

"What do you want?" It demanded, sounded very annoyed.

"Gamashi, I need you to deliver a message to Hanabi."

Gamashi eyed me for a sec. "Fine."

"I owe you." I tied my letter to his back.

"You sure do." He hopped into the night.

_So arrogant! _The toads were handy, but their attitudes were hard to coop with. Still, I was curious. _How do they deliver messages so fast? They can't hop all the way there…_

After that I decided to head home. Tomorrow was going to be hard. _I think there's a test tomorrow. . ._ I groaned loudly. "Man, I should have paid attention!"


	4. Power of rumors!

**Chapter 4**

I slammed into a wall with a sickening crack. Before I could slid to the ground, someone's hand clasped around my neck. He squeezed hard enough to cut off my air, and pressed me into the wall. "You should have ran when you had the chance. You know you couldn't save them, nor avenge them." My attacker whispered into my ear. I didn't recognize his voice; all I knew was that I was outmatched.

My vision was blurry, so his face vague. "I... won't... let you... take Konoha. . ." I wheezed out.

His gripped tighten. "Oh? If your sensei and Hokage didn't stand a chance, what chance does their pathetic student have?" He laughed mockingly.

My anger and fury boiled up in me, trying so hard to break free. _When I need it the most, I can't. _Captain Yamato's temporary seal still held, sucking away my prisoner's chakra each time it surfaced. _Damn it!_

His laughter stopped. "Enough play time." He was suddenly solemn. "Even if you do get away or manage to beat me, you'll forever be branded a traitor. You have no control of the Kyubi's chakra, your sensei and friends lay dead. And you were the only person to see them. You've lost no matter what the outcome!" His fist buried deep into my stomach, knocking the remaining air from my lungs.

_So strong!_ I went through the wall and bounced across the ground before coming to a stop. I took deep breaths, my throat and lungs hurting with each breath. With much difficulty, I rose to my feet. "You're right..." I admitted. "I have lost."

He stepped through the hole he made, shadows covered his face. "Of course you have. And I can finally claim what was always rightfully mine. The title of Hokage will now be mine." He chuckled, his eyes shining gleefully through the darkness.

I pulled out a scroll from my weapons pouch, the kanji for weapon was written on it. "Kai!" I commanded and reached out for the war scythe that materialized in front of me. "I have lost, but I will do everything I can to make sure you never become Hokage!" Tears bled from my eyes as I charged straight at him. My sensei, my friends bodies laid within the building behind him. _Granny, Kakashi, Yamato, Iruka, ero-sennin... I'm sorry. _With a feral roar, I leaped at him. My scythe glinted briefly, reflecting the moonlight, as I brought it across. "DIE!" I yelled, forcing the seal to break. I let the blood red curtain close.

XXX

I bolted up right, sweating heavily. My black tank top was soaked in it. I bite down on my hand to keep from screaming. The loss of a comrade was never easy, but to lose five of my closest friends was unbearable. _I still don't know who that was... _Tasting blood, I took my mouth off my hand.

I looked over to where Fumio was sleeping. She didn't seem disturbed. With a deep sigh, I got up and quietly went outside. It was almost summer time. _Going to be changing uniforms soon._ The cool night breeze that blew calmed me down some, but not enough.

I clenched my fist, tightly shutting my eyes. _If only I was stronger that day! Then..._ A single tear slid down my cheek. "I'm sorry." I sobbed, wishing they could hear me, to answer me. "You all died protecting me... protecting the village... and I failed to carry on what you started!" My body shook with my sobs. I wept, unashamed that I was breaking the twenty-fifth rule of shinobi conduct.

The sun peeked over the horizon, promising warm weather. It was already warming the earth. I wiped my tears and headed inside. "Time for school."

XXX

(Third)

Unknown to Naruto, the silver hair girl keep watch over him. "Interesting..." She mused. "Something from his past still haunts him." She had heard every word he said.

"You're like a stalker." He doll grunted.

She threw him out of the room and closed the door.

"I was kidding!" The doll wailed behind the door. "Can't you take a joke Anju!"

"Hmph." Anju continued to watch him with keen interest. She should have reported this boy the moment she saw him to her parents, but something told her to observe him some more. "Uzumaki Naruto."

XXX

(First)

I came out of Shiihaba Natural Park, my satchel over one shoulder. The black uniform was suffocating so I didn't bother to zip up the jacket. _It's beginning to be too hot for this thing. Damn teachers, only allowing us to switch when it nearly cooks us. _I complained inside my head.

I left early for school so there was hardly anybody from Shiihaba high on their way to school. As I neared the school, I heard a scream.

I tensed up, stopping in front of the front gate. _Don't get involved. _I told myself and continued walking. I was almost inside when I turned on my heel and went in search of the origin of the scream.

XXX

In the alley behind the general store near the school, I found the source. Five teens were ganging up on a girl. Three stood guard while the other two harassed her. I felt the red curtain threaten to close as my rage built up. If I wanted to slaughter them, I would have gladly let it close. But that would mean she would get killed too. I calmed my mind, willing my rage to go away.

"Just had over your money!" One demanded, anger glinted in his clear gray eyes.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be!" The other one said impatiently, running a hand through his short, black hair.

They were all dressed in black tee shirts with the kanji for dagger on their back. _Ridiculous._

The three guards noticed me. "There's nothing to see." One growled, a rather ugly looking fellow. His pointed head almost made me laugh.

"Yeah, you should move along." The other one said. Anticipation showed in his eyes, hoping I would start something.

The third just stared at me, analyzing me. Seeing if I would be a problem.

"I suggest you leave her alone." I stood firmly, even though they all were taller and bigger than me.

The two guys harassing her stopped and turned to me. "Look here, Uryu. This little shrimp thinks he can tell us what to do." He grinned savagely, like a wild animal that found prey.

"So it would seem, Yuri." Uryu took a step toward me. "Listen here, hero. I'll let you wake away this time for this intrusion. Just forget what you saw and get to class." The way he held himself and the way the others eyes were on him told me he was the boss.

_He's not much to look at. _I sighed. "You see, that's the problem. I can't let you continue... it would bug me all day." I scratched the back of my head. "I don't I would be able to sleep."

"Then we'll have to 'convince' you to go." Uryu said, motioning for the three guards to attack with a nod of his head.

_At least I get to use my taijutsu.. _"Then I guess you going to have a hard time." I smirked at them. "I'm pretty stubborn."

"No, don't!" The girl shouted from behind them. They block view of her so I couldn't see her. "Just run, forget about me!"

"You should listen to the girl." Uryu advised as his guards closed in on me.

"Listen here girl. It's too late for that, I already got involved. Just wait while I finish what I started!" I shouted over them.

"Cocky bastard!"

One lunged at me, swinging a meaty fist at me. I easily blocked and used his momentum to throw him into the brick wall. The other two were apparently, much better fighters. One aimed a side kick at my head, while the other, aimed to take out my legs.

Their attacks seemed to have stopped. I was beginning to understand why. _They're so slow. I can't wait._. I lashed out at one. My fist slammed into him and sent him to the ground. While he fell, I front kick the other. I had never fought someone from this world before. It was too easy. _Their speed is nothing compared to a shinobi's._

Yuri looked scared as the three fell to the ground. Uryu, on the other hand, wasn't impressed.

"You idiots! You're an embarrassment to Yusuke-sama and the tanken gang!" He looked at me, eyes full of contempt. "You let this shrimp beat you." He took out a dagger and twirled it in his hand. "Guess I'll have to pursued you myself."

My voice was no longer calm. "I'm giving you one last chance, leave now!" The curtain was getting harder and harder to keep open. "Take your wounded and go. This is your last warning."

They both took an involuntary step back. My eyes must be changing from blue to blood red. "Y-you think you stand a chance against a lieutenant of the tanken?" He snapped, but his confidence was gone.

"I don't care what gang you're from. I haven't even began to get started." I glared at them. Their kind made me sick. _They live off the weak, and then cower when faced with a real opponent. _"Leave." I let out some of my prisoner's chakra.

That must have did it, because they walked around me and helped up their buddies , then scurried away. "Disgusting bugs." I shook my head in disdain. I walked over to the girl. She had the same uniform as me. _So she goes to Shiihaba high too..._ "Are you okay?" I offered her my hand.

"Y-yes." She took it and I pulled her up. "Y-you were amazing!" She said in awe, looking at the retreating figures.

I shrugged. "I always finish what I start, nothing to it." I looked at her.

She must be in a different year than me because I haven't seen her. Her dusty blonde hair was tied up, her glasses had a crack in the lens, and her blue eyes were deep and alluring. She was shorter than me, and you could say she was cute. Her pixie like face turned to look at me.

"Nothing? What you did was cool!" She blushed at being so loud. "Gomen, it's just that no one has ever stood up to them. They have been terrorizing our school for quite a while now." She looked at the ground, her bangs creating a curtain, blocking view of her face. "You are cool, you saved me from them." She muttered.

"It's no big deal. I'm sure anyone would have done the same." The sun was climbing higher. If we didn't hurry, we would be late. "Listen, class is about to start. We should get going-"

All of a sudden, she leaped onto me. "Thank you!" She planted a kiss on my cheek. "I love you!"

_She's not shy! _My face was hot as she clung to me. "Seriously! We're going to be late!" I said, trying to pry her loose. "Let go! I don't even know you!" I hoped no one saw this. I really had no time for this.

"I'm Hiyama Yukiko! Will you go out with me!" She shouted in my ear.

"Introducing yourself doesn't make it alright!"

XXX

I was flustered as I took my seat. The bell rang just as I practically leaped into the classroom. Yukiko had a grip like iron. _Man... I thought, since this place is smaller than Tokyo, that this place would be a little mellower. Good call on that one. _Somehow, I got her to her class on the first floor and manage to get to mine.

I stared at the blackboard. _I messed up. She'll probably tell everyone what I did... Now I'm sure they will find me. I left a pretty big impression._

My eyes wondered to Karin. I thought back to yesterday. What I said sounded harsh when I replayed it in my head. _Should I apologize for what I said? Even if it was the truth, it was hurtful._

I banged my head on the desk. _Why do I have to deal with all these weird girls!_

"Oh, Uzumaki-kun wants to answer the problem so much, both his hands are raised." Shirai-sensei beckoned me to the front. "Okay, explain how to get Y to equal the square root of 4x to the four power."

XXX

During the lunch break. As I was on the way to the library, I ran into Karin. "Maaka." I greeted as she bumped into me.

When she recognized me, she blushed and bounded ungracefully down the hall.

_She didn't have to run... at least, not at full speed. _Instead of pursuing her, I walked to the library. _Was I really that bad? I probably was, no girl wants to be told she's a whore. _I sat down at one of the tables, pulling out a book. _I have to find a way to fix this._

"Naruto-kun!" Someone shrieked behind me.

_But first, I have to fix this. _I felt the sweat drip down my back as Yukiko wrapped her arms around me. _Yes, this has to be first._

"No yelling in the library!" The librarian snapped with a fierce scowl on her face.

I offered an apologetic smile. _Yes, they should find me tomorrow._

XXX

Yukiko sought me out when the last bell of the day rang. Already, there were rumors of what I did spreading.

"I heard he took out twenty tanken!" Someone whispered.

"I heard that too! Is it true he used only one hand?"

_Rumors always get the facts wrong. _I felt someone grab my arm. I risked a glance, sure enough, it was Yukiko. _I can't even sense her!_

"Where are we going senpai?" She asked with a beaming smile on her lips.

"Senpai...?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yup, you're my senpai. You have to teach me how to fight like that." She looked at me, a tint of pink in her cheeks.

I didn't realize she was younger. Shiihaba high also has the junior high included. Different from other high schools for sure. "Well... we'll see. I have to go to work... So..."

"Then I'll wait for you!" She leaned her head against my shoulder, humming happily.

The other students could see us and were already spreading the word. _Small places like this suck! Word gets around faster._

"Dang, Uzuamki-san been here for a few days. He works fast!"

"Lucky! Why can't I get a girlfriend?" One guy wailed, throwing his arms up.

"Cause you don't put on deodorant!" The girl walking next to him shouted, stumbling back.

_I've got to set this straight._

XXX

As soon as we were out of sight, I gently grab Yukiko-chan's shoulders and held her at arm's length. "Listen, Yukiko-chan. You should go home."

"It's okay, I can wait."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry I wasn't straight forward before. I can't go out with you."

"Why?" Even though we just met, her azure eyes were tearing up with what she knew was going to happen.

I looked away, not able to stand it. "I can't date, not at a time like this. There are... difficulties." I told her.

"You're gay?" She guessed.

"WHAT!" I shouted loudly. "NO! I am not gay!" I stammered.

"Then what other reason is there?" She asked, I knew she was baiting me. But I didn't want another rumor spreading.

"I'm not gay." I said again, firmly.

She peered closed at my face, getting close. "You sure? You're blushing, what am I supposed to believe?"

"I'm not gay." I repeated. This was embarrassing, I couldn't help blushing. _Anybody that sees this is D-E-A-D._

She smirked, thinking she won. "Prove it."

_I can't have this spreading. Anybody would believe it._ "Fine." I pulled her closer, my lips brushing over hers. As I tried to pull back, she held me to her. Her hands wrapping around my neck, for some reason I replied by pulling her closer. Her lips were soft and tasted faintly like. _Strawberries?_ When we ran out of air, we broke apart. "Happy?" I asked, the heat finally leaving my face.

She smiled at me, her face as flushed as mine. "Yup, you're not gay if you can kiss a girl like that."

I smiled back. "Well, I'm glad you're happy." Inside, I felt like a trapped animal. _Forced into a relationship. But I rather be killed than let her spread any more rumors._ "I'll meet you after work then."

"Great." She grabbed onto my arm and we continued walking.

XXX

When I finally got home, I let out a sigh of relief. _I thought today would never end. _Julian was crowded today. Karin purposely ignored me, and gave me wide berth. Even though she was supposed to be training me, she left me with a rebelling cash register.

"Welcome home!" Fumio called from the kitchen. "Did you have a good day?"

The smell of curry drifted from the kitchen, making my stomach growl. I just remembered that I haven't eaten all day. "It was... interesting."

"Hm...? Anything you want to talk about?" She asked as I sat at the table. "I'm here if you need me." She added.

_She can see how flustered I am. _I sighed and started to tell her about my day.

"What?! You took on a gang, by yourself!" She almost fainted when I told her about the tanken. "WHAT?! What do you mean you have a girlfriend now? She shouted louder than the gang part. "She forced you to be her boyfriend! Tell me who she is! I'll teach that girl to threaten my son with lies like that!" She vowed, but looked at me. "You're not gay right?"

Everything was too much. I gladly lost unconsciousness.


	5. A shocking secret and a lost love

**Chapter 5- A shocking secret and a lost love**

(Third)

Karin stared up at the crescent moon. There were a few more days until the full moon, when her monthly blood surge was due. She let out a sigh, how she hated her body. "It's getting close..." She muttered.

Her two other siblings were sitting on the couch behind her. "That's right! Your day's coming soon." Ren stated. Their younger sister, Anju, sat on his lap. He patted her head sympathetically. "It must be hard on you Anju, always having to keep you big sister out of trouble. Usually, it's the bigger sister that looks after the little one." He said gently.

Anju stayed silent. Ren's jibes at what Karin had no control over were the way things worked around her. _Brother, what would you do if you were in her shoes?_

He looked pointedly at Karin. "But letting one of your classmates watch you feed is embarrassing, even for you." His grating voice clawing at her. "You can't keep depending on your sister all the time."

Karin clutched the black satin curtains. "I know that!" She snapped back. "It's not like..." _I didn't have a choice. I was just born this way._ Her auburn eyes began to tear up. The next sound was Karin slamming the door to her room.

"There she goes, sulking again." He stared at the close door for a moment. Then he turned to his little sister. "Well... you haven't awakened as a vampire yet, Anju. But your ability to control bats so effortlessly. I think you're destined to be one of the greats."

She looked back at him wordlessly.

"If this Uzumaki kid uncovers Karin's true identity, just erase his memory." He told her.

She nodded. "Yes, that was my plan."

XXX

(First)

I counted down the last five minutes of the day. The last week had been... difficult. _Almost there!_ It seemed like it took three seconds for the second hand to move. I knew for sure that Yukiko would be waiting at the main gates, ready to pounce on me. I noticed that I was being watched more often now. The rumors of what I did were still circulating around school, and that Yukiko and I were dating. _At least those rumors are based on truth..._

The rumors that flew around about the tanken kept growing. Mainly because I thwarted more of their pitiful mugging attempts. _They should get the lesson by now. How many more thugs do they have left?_

I sighed as I watched the last second go by and the bell rang throughout the school. Chairs scrapped across the floor and scuffling of feet followed. "Better go meet her out front." I heaved myself up, slowly, just to stall.

Maaka was still in her seat as I walked by. I saw her stiffen immediately. Her hands went over her mouth and look like she wanted to puke.

_Was I that bad? I already apologized for it! What more does she want? _Yesterday, I finally cornered Maaka and told her I was sorry for what I said. She ran the moment I was done. "Are you okay, Maaka?"

She stared at me, tears brimming in her eyes. She roughly shoved me aside and ran out the door, her face extremely flushed. "NO!" She shouted as the door slammed shut.

"Maaka!" I reach out toward her, grasping nothing but air. _Was what I did so bad to make her loathe me this much? _I decided to go after her and make her understand that I truly am sorry. _Yeah, that's what I'll do. It should take only a few minutes. _I took one step before Maaka's friend that sat in front of me stopped me.

"Uzumaki-kun, what did you do to Karin?" She asked, staring at the door Karin exited.

"Um...you are?"

Exasperated, she shook her head. "I'm Tokitou Maki. Sheesh, I sit in front of you, the least you could do is remember my name." She pouted. "You can be friendly with Karin, but she has absolutely no experience with boys. Plus you have a girlfriend." She eyed me with what looked like disdain. "Are you thinking of going after Karin?" She almost growled. "Because if you are I'm going to tell Yukiko."

_What do I do? _At times like these, I wish Iruka-sensei were here. He always knew how to disarm tense situations like these. I smiled sadly. _Iruka-sensei... _"No, nothing like that. I was just worried, she looked sick." I didn't wait for her to replay, I walked away.

But the damage had been done. Some of the other kids heard bits and pieces of our conversation and were already whispering among themselves. Getting all the facts twisted, warping my words.

I clutched my fists as after I closed the door.

"He's making a move on Maaka-san?"

"Two chicks in two weeks! Man, he works very fast!"

"Isn't he already with Yukiko-chan?"

Rumors... can destroy anyone and are almost impossible to kill. _Let them talk. I'll be gone soon. _I thought to myself as I walked in the direction Maaka went.

XXX

(Third)

Karin stopped when she came to a dead end, the blood surging through her impaired her mind. She had her hand over her mouth as she tried to think which way was the exit. _I can't stay her any longer! This is much worse than any of the other times. Why? It's too early, I still have a few more days!_

She had her other hand against the wall to hold herself up. _Why is this happening? Who is Uzumaki Naruto?! _Her heart was beating faster as the excess blood in her body looked for a way out. _What should I do? I can't call Anju, she won't get her in time._

"No!" She shouted when her blood spiked again.

"There you are." Naruto's calm voice drifted from behind her.

Her hand went over her heart, the blood was too much. It hurt.

XXX

(First)

"I said I was sorry about what I said. Why do you keep running from me?" I asked, my calm demeanor breaking. "It sucks to be loathed for something you're truly sorry about!" I shouted.

She turned her head to look at me. Then she screamed and took off down the hall.

"Wait!" I was behind her in an instant, forgetting to control my abilities, and grabbed her wrist. "Why are you running?"

"Don't touch me!" She hissed. With surprising strength, she slapped me across my face.

I stepped away, slightly disappointed that she would continue to hold a grudge against me. "I can see you will still hate me no matter what I say."

Her legs were shaking; she still had her hands over her mouth, and was staring at me with teary eyes.

"I'll leave you now." I began to turn away when she let out a cry.

Her entire body spasmed, tears streamed down her face as she struggled to keep still. Then... her nose spewed blood like a fountain.

"Wha-!" I backpedaled before her blood sprayed me. The sight of all that blood brought back flashes from my pained memory. I pushed them aside and focused on the present. "Are you okay?" _Of course not baka! _A voice snapped at me. _Look at all that blood._

She sat on the floor with her hands over her nose, thinking she could hold it in. Blood continued to flow. It got all over the floor and her uniform.

I stared at her dumbly for a second. _Get help!_ The voice hissed. "I'll get the nurse!" I turned around, but before I could go. I felt her tucked at my jacket.

"Don't... call anyone." She pleaded. "Please." Her voice was desperate.

"Why? You could have something wrong with you! Look at all that blood!" I shouted, pulling away.

She had a firm purchase on my jacket. "Every month... around this time... the amount of blood in my body... increases." She explained.

_Increases? What is she talking about? _I noticed her teeth. Her canines were longer than they should be. _What's with her teeth? That would seriously hurt if she decided to bite me! _I stopped struggling against her even though I could be down to the nurse's office and back in no time.

"If I don't expel the blood. It sort of gushes out like this." She let go of my jacket and wiped her tears with a bloody hand. "I'm a freak. Absolutely pathetic... Oh god, I'm so embarrassed!" She sobbed. "I can't take it anymore!"

I knelt and dug out some tissues. "I'm sorry." I offered them to her. When she didn't take them, I hesitated for a second before wiping her face for her. Her face was flushed as I cleaned it.

Her eyes fluttered as the nose bleed slowed to a trickled. "Sorry..." She keeled over. "Just please... don't call anyone."

"K-Karin!" I was worried that she was... Bad memories threaten to crush me underneath their weight. But then, I saw her chest move. Her breathing was faint, but she was breathing.

"Please keep this a secret." She whispered before her eyes closed.

XXX

I was conflicted between honoring her request and seeking medical help. With all that blood, there was no way you could be healthy. I finally picked the former. Getting a mop and bucket from the janitor's closet, I set to work cleaning the bloody floor. The coppery smell made me nauseous.

After that I wiped off Karin's hands and face, leaving her clothes alone. Still, I blushed as I scrubbed her hands and gently washed her face. I couldn't get the smell out of my head as I hauled her on my back. "She did say to keep this a secret. She might get in trouble if she's found her on the floor. I should just take her home." _But where does she live? _The only clue I had was that she lived somewhere in the western district because I would bump into her, sometimes literally. "Western district it is."

XXX

(Third)

Anju watched the scene play out from a top a tree branch. She almost had to send in her bats when he looked like he wanted to get help. She relaxed when he decided to do it himself, cleaning up after her troublesome sister and carrying her on his back.

"Maybe I should follow them."

"My, do you sound jealous Anju?" Boogie hinted.

She stuffed him in her bag. "Be quiet."

"I'm just joking!" His voice muffled.

"That's all you seem to be doing these days." She hoped off the branch. _This is getting interesting. _Things her sister would have certainly missed didn't past unnoticed by her. The speed at which the boy moved, the way he would have broken free of her hold easily. Vampires were strong, though her sister only was when she had her monthly blood issues. _Who are you Uzumaki Naruto?_

XXX

(First)

As luck would have it, Yukiko had to leave early today. So she wasn't waiting like she usually did. "Thank you... I wouldn't be able to handle her as well as Maaka."

XXX

The sun was gone as I left Shiihaba natural park, Maaka began to stir. Her shriek hurt my ears when she realized where she was. "Sleep good?" I asked. I think I did because my ears were ringing.

"What's going on?!" She practically demanded.

"You said to keep it a secret, so I'm carrying you home." I was annoyed. _At least remember what happened_. "I don't think I'll ever get that smell out of my head. Oh, I cleaned up all the blood on the floor... and on you...mostly. Good thing our uniforms are black."

She laid her head against my neck. It felt warm and... kind of good. "Naruto-kun...thank you." She murmured.

"No problem." I replied. I halted short of my apartment. "Can you stand?"

"Yes."

I let here down, catching her when she threatened to collapse.

She advert her eyes from mine. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She backed away from me. "But... I... I can't be around you, Naruto-kun!" She spun around and ran off. "So please... stay away from me!"

I stood there, rooted to the ground. "Did I screw up again?" I asked myself. _I can never win. _I went inside my apartment. Fumio was having a staring contest with Yukiko. _Man, she looks piss._

XXX

Fumio smiled to me as I sat at the table, and glared at Yukiko as she did the same. I managed to muster up a smile in reply. "Mom, you're home early." I was nervous. Even if I was forced to be Yukiko's boyfriend, having her meet my mother was never an option.

Fumino nodded. "Yup, the market had to close early today," She eyed Yukiko, "and I met you're girl_friend_. She was waiting for you." She looked at me questioningly. "Where were you?"

Yukiko was curious too. "Yes, do tell."

My gaze alternated between Yukiko and Fumio. _This isn't happening! Iruka-sensei, if you can hear me! Please, I need your help!_ I pleaded that he would hear me, answer me. And as if he did, an excuse came to me. "I was dropping off a classmate's homework." I lied so easily that it made me feel bad. "I thought you left early, Yukiko-chan."

She nodded. "I did, but I came back after lunch."

"So that's it huh. No hiding." Fumio glared at Yukiko fiercely. "Since he has not been cheating like you implied. I suggest you leave before I punish you for forcing my son to be your boyfriend with a lie." She growled.

I sighed. This was going to get out of hand soon. _Troublesome._ I thought, thinking that word applied nicely. "Come on Yukiko-chan. I'll walk you home." I grabbed her hand and rushed out the door.

"Be home soon!" Fumio called after us. "And I mean soon!"

XXX

(Third)

By this time, Karin was in bed, gazing at the moon. She was thinking about a certain blonde transfer student. Her face became hot each time she thought about him, particularly, earlier this evening. _As Naruto-kun was carrying me after I fainted... I thought about how he was so strong, stronger than any boy his age should be. He felt so warm... _She buried her face in her hands. "I'm too embarrassed to sleep."

She smacked herself with her pillow as she replayed the day's events. _I can't believe I slapped him! He must hate me now._ _My parents were never that nice to me and I repaid him like that. _She groaned loudly. "How can I face him?"

XXX

(First)

"So that lady's your mom?" Yukiko asked once we were in Shiihaba natural park. "Isn't she a little young?"

"I'm her stepson." I explained. "Her real son... past away."

"Is that why she's so protective of you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She didn't like what you pulled." I grinned at her. "You should thank me, I saved your butt."

"You seem to do that a lot lately." She smiled slyly, grabbing me by my shirt collar, and pulling me closer. "Thanks."

I almost chuckled before she pressed her lips to mine. The truth was that she was... danger prone. This week had been the most challenging ever. And that didn't count the issues with the tanken.

She would trip at the most unconventional moments. Catching her before she fell into traffic was one of these moments. Even the tanken had tried to mug her three more times. _I wonder how she survives?_ I thought as we parted. "No problem." I said, a bit breathless. I knew it was wrong and dangerous, but I was started to feel attached to her. Despite her biggest flaw, blackmail, she was a great girl. Outgoing, funny, assertive when necessary, and joyful. Any boy would be lucky to be with her, too bad being with me was a hazard. I couldn't allow it, but I had no say in the matter.

"Isn't this sweet, Uryu?" A familiar voice mocked.

"Yeah, it sure is. Too bad we have to break it up." Another familiar voice.

I placed myself between the men that stepped out of the shadows and Yukiko. "How many times to I have to beat you until you get it?!" I was irritated by their tenacity.

Only Uryu and Yuri stepped into the light, but I was sure there were more men in the shadows. "Our leader, Yusuke-sama, has order us to give you one last chance to back off." Uryu spoke bitterly.

_It seems that he thinks different. _"No thanks. As long as you idiots try to terrorize my school, I'll be duty-bound to stop you." I said confidently and firmly. _If I can't protect my classmates from a bunch of brainless thugs, how can I protect Konoha?_

"I told you he would say that." Uryu gestured Yuri to attack. "Yusuke told us to get his girl if he refused."

Yuri grinned savagely. "Inflict misery before going in for the kill? Yusuke-sama sure knows how to call it." He charged at me, muscular bulk and all. "This will be over in no time!"

I was shaking with anger at what they plan to do. _Too bad they won't succeed. _"Step back Yukiko-chan."

"Make sure you get the message through this time. Make it loud and clear!" She cheered me on a few feet away.

"Don't worry, this time for sure." I was arrogant. I would never see what was coming later.

When he got close enough, he leaped into the air and spun around with a kick. "One hit! One hit!" He repeated over and over.

I blocked his kick with my forearm. I never had the chance to actually fight him. Usually, he would take off with Uryu. He was strong, that I will give him. But he wasn't that strong. "I thought you were going to put me down with one hit?" I mocked, twisting his leg, making him taste the dirt.

He leaped to his feet, his face livid. "Just wait till I get my fists into you!" He roared, throwing a punch.

I flowed around his arm. "You're done." I struck with one fist, smashing his ugly mug. He flew all the way back to where Uryu stood. "You want to make more empty threats?"

"Yuri, our best fighter..." He was speechless.

"Guess that's a yes." I turned around.

"No quite." A stoic voice I was not familiar with said.

I turned back around. "What now? More of you guys."

"Ichigaku-sama!" Uryu shouted gleefully, shooting me a triumphant look that said, 'You're dead now.'

A pale skin boy, a little older than me. stood by them. He wore a cloak that cascaded down his back, a white shirt, and black slacks. His shoulder length pure black hair swayed in the gentle breeze. What freaked me out were his blood red eyes, staring at me indifferently. "So this is the problem we have been having?" He tilted his head to glare at Uryu. "Pathetic, he's just a boy." His unusually handsome face scowled.

"Hey, you're not much older!" I shouted at him.

His eyes went back to me. "Appearances can be deceiving." He smirked. Two fangs slid from his mouth.

_Is it Halloween already? This guy seriously looks like a vampire. Even the satin cloak suites him perfectly. _"Well, if you're anything like the rest of your goons. Then I should have no trouble with you."

He frowned. "Don't even compare me to these weaklings. These humans have served their uses." He looked down at Yuri groveling at his feet. "Shameful." He kicked Yuri in the stomach.

I wouldn't have cared if that had been it. I was astonished by the strength of it. His legs barely moved, but Yuri was sent flying. I winched at the sickening sound he made when he hit a tree trunk.

Ichigaku's gaze returned to me while Uryu went to check his friend. "Now... I think I shall take your woman." He stated.

"Like hell you will!" I didn't even have all the words out when he was suddenly in front of me. His fist buried itself in my stomach with much more power than his lackeys. I had not time to recover or counter. His elbow slammed into the side of my head, making me see stars. He twirled around to gain momentum and delivered a punishing front kick to my face, knocking me on my back.

"Naruto-kun!" I heard Yukiko scream my name as I drifted on the edge of consciousness. "Let go of me! Naruto-kun!"

I vaguely saw Yukiko being grabbed. Ichigaku towered over me. I tried to get up. His foot slammed into my stomach and stayed there. "Listen up. If you want her back, come to the abandon warehouse in the market district in two days."

"B-bastard..." I muttered right before his foot slammed into my face again. The darkness completely engulfed me.

XXX

(Third)

Anju gasped as she watch the battle. That boy, she knew for sure, was a vampire. _How could we have not detected him? _She thought worriedly. A vampire in their territory was never a good thing. _I better warn daddy and mommy!_ She was already halfway to their room.

"You were right. This is interesting." Boogie said.


	6. Goodbyes and a new discovery

**One thing before I start. In this story, Naruto is born February 29, like Kenta. There for, he didn't have a newly developing chakra system and couldn't quite adapt to the Kyubi's chakra. He has almost no control of it.**

**Chapter 6-Goodbyes and a new discovery**

(First)

When I came to, I couldn't see. The ground felt different; soft and cushioning grass, instead of the stiff kind they had in the city. _I'm dreaming..._ _That night, years ago. Where it all began._ I opened my eyes, but it made no difference. I was blind.

"Naruto-kun!"

I heard Hinata's voice drifting all around me.

"What happened?" Sakura demanded, her voice cracking. "What did you do?"

_She must have seen the bodies. _"It wasn't me." I replied dully, the scene playing out exactly like I remembered. Brief flashing of my battle played in my mind. _Acid, poison... my eyes are gone now..._ A hiss sounded before my eyes started to burn. "I can't see."

"Huh?" Sakura's breath tickled my face. She gasped. "Your eyes...!"

"They're gone." I finished for her.

"Big bro, are you blind now?" Konohamaru said. "Who did this to you?"

"Nii-san, were you attacked?" Hanabi asked, her usually calm voice was panicky.

_So Hanabi and Konohamaru are here... I was very fortunate.I don't have to look for them now. _"Someone came while Jiraya was fixing my seal. Everyone... didn't stand a chance." I was useless now. I didn't have excellent sense of smell like an Inuzuka. My hearing wasn't acute either. "He must be here somewhere since he didn't kill me."

"Nii-san, here's your scythe." Hanabi handed me my scythe. I felt scratches and dents on the long, once smooth handle.

I took out my scroll. "Thanks... Seal!" The scythe vanished from my grasp. "We have to get out of here. I failed to stop him. He's aiming to take the position of Hokage, and the only people that could have stopped him are dead." I said, no tears came when I thought of them. Lying lifeless in the building. My tears were all gone, I could no longer cry.

"I thought I sensed you were alive." His voice came from above. "And here I thought the poison had did its job. All you lost was your eyes." He chuckled, a sadistic kind. "At least you won't see your death."

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" Sakura demanded, rage filled her voice.

"I am but a victim of this vile village. Now run along little girl, take your friends with you. I have unfinished business with your blind friend."

I heard a whooshing sound. "NO!" Hinata screamed.

Something hot splashed onto my face. "W-what happened?" My voice was shaking. I didn't want to know.

"You bastard!" Sakura shouted, followed by Hanabi's own cry. A heard a thunderous boom, then trees splintering.

"What's happening?!" I stumbled around blindly, feeling around. Then someone bumped into me and started to fall. I caught him, her.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered. "I-I'm sorry..." Her body fell limp, her head leaning against my chest. "Please... take my eyes... they're yours now."

_No..._ "Hinata-chan." I felt something wet flowing from her chest. It was wet and sticky. _Blood!_ "No, no, no, No, NO!" I cried out into the night. Pain and loss laced my words.

"We have to go!" Sakura grabbed my arm and tugged. I resisted, no longer having the will to go on. A sharp pain ran across my face, she slapped me. "Get a hold of yourself! We have to get out of here! Hinata wouldn't want you to die after giving her life to save you!"

I nodded, numb. The shock that I would never see her smile, never hear her voice faded for a while. "I can't see, you'll have to guide me."

She grabbed my hand. "Don't let go."

I slung Hinata's body over my shoulder and let Sakura lead me.

"Don't think this is over!" The smashing of trees could be heard as we ran. "I will find you!"

XXX

Miles away from Konoha, we finally stopped running. I laid Hinata down gently. _I couldn't protect anyone... How can a person that can't protect those he loves, ever dream of being Hokage?_

"We should be safe for now." Sakura said. "Now, let me fix your eyes. Hinata did say she would let her use hers." Her voice was mournful. Tsunade had been her teacher and Hinata had become one of her best friends. "This should only take a few minutes."

"Okay." I let her operate, feeling nothing.

"You can open them now." Sakura said a few hours after she finished.

Whatever poison he used completely destroyed my eyes. I would have been blind until the day I died had it not been for Hinata. _I would gladly give up my sight just to have her back. _Gingerly, I opened my new eyes. The world came flooding back. "Wow." Was the only word to describe it. Everything was so clear, so vivid. _So this is how they Hyuga see..._

Konohamaru and Hanabi were asleep by a tree. Unaware they were curled up next to each other. _Poor Konohamaru, he's going to be out when she sees his face that close. _I spotted Sakura next, blood stained her clothes.

"Can you see?" She asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Yes." I replied. "I can see perfectly."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I thought it wouldn't work because of the extend of the damage." She peered closely at my eyes. "Everything should be connected properly, even the chakra flow should be able to travel to your eyes."

"So I can use the byakyugan now..." I concluded.

"If everything is intact, yes."

I sighed. "Something that countries would have gone to war for... is mine now." I looked at Hinata lying next to me. Looking like she was sleeping, so peaceful. I caressed her cheek. "Goodbye Hinata-chan." I murmured.

XXX

The following morning, we held a burial for Hinata and those that fell. I read the names we engraved into a stone over and over. Inside I was weeping. On the outside, I was stoic. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Konohamaru held Hanabi as she wept. They were still young, not fully submerged in the shinobi world.

Afterwards, we decided what to do next. "We have to split up. He is only after me, I will not have you all endangered." I left no room for argument. "You should go to Suna, Gaara will take care of you and offer you protection." I took out a piece of paper and scribbled a note to Gaara.

"What about you?" Sakura didn't argue about the plan, but was concerned.

"Iruka-sensei survived..." I told them. He sent a message after I regained use of my eyes. "He told me to meet him on the edge of Fire country. He knows a place I can go where I can be safe and train."

"Take care then." Sakura packed up her stuff. "Come on you two, we have to get there by tomorrow. No doubt we'll be hunted."

"I'll miss you big bro." Konohamaru said.

"Nii-san, be careful." Hanabi muttered, still mournful.

"Hanabi wait." I pulled her aside as Sakura and Konohamaru sent on ahead.

"Hm?"

"I know you don't feel like talking but I need to know. How do I activate the byakyugan." She stared at my dumbly. Probably thinking what ridiculous question that was. Then realization came to her face.

"Right, byakyugan. You push chakra into your eyes and focus. Just like you would do to make some other part of your body stronger with chakra." She explained. "Goodbye." She waved before following Sakura and Konohamaru.

"I better get going too."

XXX

The filtered sunlight woke me. I groaned as I stretched, my whole body was stiff from sleeping on the ground. I stood up, the night before still fresh in my mind. My nightmare gone for the moment. I punched a nearby tree trunk, the wood cracked. "Damn it!" I yelled. Right now, I hated myself for being so cocky. "That's how people get themselves killed!" I reminded myself, the one rule I always followed. Never underestimate your opponent.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Yukiko's glasses. They laid on the ground, the crack on the lens a bit bigger. I walked to them and picked them up. "Don't worry Yukiko-chan. I will save you."

XXX

At school, there was a commotion. Word had it that Yukiko had gone missing. Having said that, you already know that all eyes were on me the moment I entered the room. I wasn't in the mood to act cheerful to them. I had to bide my time until tomorrow. I sat down at my desk and stared at the blackboard, I noticed that Maaka was gone. _She did say she had to stay away from me...maybe she moved..._

One of my classmates came over to me. I think her name was Mai. Her short glossy, silky brown hair framed her face. You could say she was beautiful in the conventional way. "Hey, have you heard that Yukiko has gone missing? Her mom called the police when she didn't come home last night."

Of course, she couldn't tell I was beaten down and that she was taken while I was unconscious. The bruises and cuts should have healed completely by now. I nodded solemn. "I was there when it happened." I informed her.

Gasps rang throughout the room. "Really?" Mai asked.

"Didn't you try to save her?" One student demanded. Yukiko was kind of popular; she had friends in grades higher and lower than her.

"Of course I did!" I snapped, being unable to protect her made me short tempered. I took a deep calming breath before continuing. "I was outmatched this time." The bell rang, saving me from more questions. But I could see their disappointing looks. _You're only held in high regard as long as you continue to excel at what you did to get there. Once you fail, it all goes away._

XXX

Later, the police were interrogating me. Asking me where I was when Yukiko disappeared. The new boyfriend is suspect number one. I told them nothing, thinking it would only get worse if the police knew. I only hoped that my loud mouth classmates kept their mouths shut.

XXX

I arrived home in a rotten mood. I was surprised when Fumio engulfed me in a bear hug, squeezing the life out of me. "You're home!" She sobbed happily. I forgot to come home last night. "When I heard that Yukiko-chan was kidnapped, I thought they hurt you to get her." She released me.

I adverted my eyes from hers. "I'm fine." I walked around her to my small chest. "I'm going to get her back before things get out of hand." I told her. I found what I was looking for, two scrolls with a formula on each one. The kanji for weapon was on one and the kanji for armor on the other.

"What?!" Fumio shrieked. "If they beat you once, think about how much worst it will be the next time!"

"I underestimated them. It won't happen again." I smiled reassuring at her. "Don't worry. It'll take more than a couple thugs to take me out." I unrolled the scroll that had armor on it. "Kai!" My old armor materialized in my hands. Thin and sturdy black metal that was light enough so not to impair my movement. I slipped in on and then pulled a black and orange shirt over it. "I'll be back later, tomorrow that latest."

Fumio grabbed my arm before I was out the door. "Please don't go! Let the police handle this. You're just a kid." She pleaded, her eyes filled with the fear and pain of losing someone.

I would have been anger that she didn't think I could do it. "I'm a shinobi mom. This is what my life involves. I can never promise to come back, only that I'll try my damn hardest to." I gave her a swift hug. "But this time, I promise to come back. No matter what."

Before she could grabbed onto me or protest, I performed a hand sign and was gone.

XXX

(Third)

Anju replayed the events she witness to her parents. Both were astonished that a vampire went undetected for so long in their territory.

"This is troubling..." Henry, her father, sat in a stuffed chair. "What kind of vampire is he? That he can live in our territory and not be noticed."

Calera, her mother, sat on the chair arms, her arms folded over her ample chest. "Your mother will never let me live this down if she finds out. We should take care of him quickly."

Anju spoke up before they could finalize their plan. "I think we should wait."

Calera raised a questioning brow at her youngest daughter. Despite being the youngest of the family, she was mature for her age. "Why is that? You have a plan?"

Henry rested his chin on the back of his hands. "Yes, do tell." He asked, interested.

"This girl they kidnapped... She is the girlfriend of Uzumaki Naruto." She told them. They nodded, being told this already. "He may look like a regular human, but I have been keeping an eye on him since he saw Karin feeding. He is... interesting..." She said a faint tint of pink in her cheeks.

Calera was amused, her daughter's first crush. _So she has a fancy for this boy? Ah, to be young and naïve again._

Henry, on the other hand, was horrified. _What?! She looks like she has a crush on him! NO!_ His fatherly instincts told him to end it at all costs. _She's too young!_

"He may be able to take care of him for us."

They were shocked. A human! They never heard such a thing, a human being able to defeat a vampire in a fair fight. Unless he cheated, he would certainly die. After all, that was how their ancestors were killed. In their sleep, or distracted.

"Surely you must be joking." Ren chuckled at the thought. He was standing in the doorway. "A human can never defeat a vampire in a fair fight. Being a kid, he would certainly die."

Anju felt obliged to stand up for him. "This Naruto is more than a regular human. Watch." She held out her hands.

Calera, Henry, and Ren each touched her hands. She played everything she had on him. His training sessions, his brief anger moments when his eyes changed crimson. Those tricks of his.

"Is... he even human?" Calera eyes widen in surprise. Lately, there have been quakes and explosions. She never knew that a human was responsible.

"He could become a problem." Henry said, getting over the shock.

"He doesn't seem like anything special." Ren sat on the couch. Hiding his true feelings.

"See, he can defeat the rogue." Anju noticed their expressions and feelings. They were of fear, not admiration like hers.

"We will keep a wary eye on him." Henry decided. "We'll let him go in first."

XXX

(First)

I found the warehouse after a hour, the sun was well gone. Only the streetlights provided light. It was worn and weather beaten, looking like it would collapse any minute. A feeling told me that they were here even though I was early. I channeled chakra to my eyes."Byakyugan!" I muttered. The veins around my eyes bulged.

I could see inside the thin metal walls. There were literal hundreds in the huge warehouse. I found Yukiko, she was tied to a post, unconscious. I let of a sigh of relief, she hadn't been hurt. Standing next to her was Ichigaku and a man he did not recognized. He was like Ichigaku, pale and unusually handsome. He dressed like an old style man from the seventeenth century. His blood red eyes locked on mine. He smiled and motion for his men to move.

"How could he see me?" I deactivated my byakyugan. "Those two are not normal." I thought aloud. The doors opened, two on the far ends of the building, and a stream of black-clad men ran out. "Here I go. No holding back." I got into a goken stance, adrenaline pumped through my veins. "Bring it on you sons of a bitches!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. The violence struggled to break free, I keep a tight hold on it. _No, don't waste it on these lackeys._

XXX

(Third)

The Marker family watched Naruto. "He's dead." Ren concluded. "There is no way he could defeat that many."

Anju shook her head. She wanted to deny it, but he was right. "Just watch." She said, hoping her intuition was right.

As the men surrounded him, Anju almost dismissed her bats. Thinking this was over. But in a blink of an eye, the first couple of men that charged were sent flying.

"Seems you were right Anju." Henry said.

XXX

(First)

I didn't need my byakyugan to deal with them, but I didn't pull my punches. The first ones stupid enough to rush in first were dealt with. Goken was used to shattered bones and inflict great pain, an ideal taijutsu to use on these people that preyed on the defenseless.

I jumped into the crowd, getting started. With my speed and power I quickly took out the mob. Conserving my chakra. "That's what you get when you mess with me!" I kicked one of the groveling men in the stomach, he coughed up blood. They were strewn around me, moaning and nursing their wounds. They would all need medical attention, bones jutted out from some of them, blood was splattered everywhere, and some were dead, but they were my enemy so I didn't care.

I knew this was a prelude for the real battle. I went inside; the two vampire posers were standing in the center of the room, battle ready.

The man next to Ichigaku brushed back his platinum-blonde hair aside. His blood red eyes looked over me, analyzing. "So you are the famed boy that has been beating my men. I can see the reason for your stature." He frowned. "You have been a thorn in my side boy. It seems that human strength certainly can't defeat you. So we'll have to do it ourselves." He drew a double edged sword from the scabbard that hung from his waist. The crimson blade sparkled menacingly.

Ichigaku reached over his back, a giant sword was attached to his back. With ease, he swung it over his head, holding it at the ready.

"Good thing I brought this then." I unrolled my weapon scroll. "Kai!" I quickly grasped the long handle of my scythe. The long crescent blade shimmered, reflecting the lights from above. _I feel a powerful aura coming off these two. I better be extra careful. _"Byakyugan!"

"Yusuke-sama, who goes first?" Ichigaku asked, keeping his eyes on me.

"This is no ordinary boy. We both go, I'll cover you."

_Here they come! _Their speed was that of a seasoned shinobi. Ichigaku was above me in an instant, bringing down his zanbato. I shifted my body to the right, the huge blade came crashing harmlessly into the ground in front of me. "You're first!" I swung my scythe at him. The sound of metal rung throughout the building as Yusuke parried my blow.

"I told you to be careful!" He scolded his second in command.

"Gomen." Ichigaku heaved his sword out of the ground.

Yusuke turned his attention back to me. "Impressive boy. To be able to keep up with us is no easy feat."

"I'm just getting started!" I growled. I saw Ichigaku's attack coming from behind, I leaped up to avoid it. Yusuke was waiting for me in the air. I caught his fist as he attempted to send me back to the ground. With a roar, I pulled him closer. My fist smashed his face with a satisfying crunch; a trail of blood followed him as he flew across the room.

"Yusuke-sama!" Ichigaku shouted as his master crashed into the wall, and went through it.

"Pay attention!" I advised, behind him. My scythe flashing as I swiped at him.

He parried my attack, struggling to hold it at bay. "You're strong..." He hissed, sounding like he hated to admit it.

I smirked. "I'm barely trying. You never mess with a shinobi unless you can handle the consequences!" I kicked the side of his sword, knocking from his hands. Then I kicked his chin, sending him skyward. I jumped after him. Sealing my weapon away.

"What's this?!" Ichigaku sounded scared.

I was behind him, like a shadow. "You're end." I wrapped my arms around him and began to spin toward the earth. He tried to break free as we spun faster and faster, I held firm. "Frontward lotus!" I released him just before we crashed into the ground. The explosion was deafening. I landed nimbly near the crater; my prisoner was already healing the torn muscles.

Ichigaku coughed up blood, his breathing was ragged. "How... is this possible...?" He looked at me with contempt. "A human... defeating a v-" He fell silent.

I saw the attack coming, but I couldn't quite move yet. Yusuke's fist slammed my face. I skidded back, but remained on my feet. "Damn it... I can't move yet..." I tasted blood in my mouth.

Yusuke's eyes were filled with cold fury. "You'll pay for what you did."

"I warned you over and over through your men." I spat out the blood. "It's your fault this happened."

He was upon me before I finished talking. I couldn't move right yet so all I could do was block. I unsealed my scythe. Metal rang out once again as I blocked his sword. Sparks flew as he pulled back and struck again and again. He was clearly getting frustrated that none of his attacks were landing.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Yuki-" I stopped, she distracted me. Yusuke got his sword into my shoulder.

"Now you die." He used his strength to bring down his sword, cutting toward my arteries and heart.

"Naruto-kun!"

I cried out in pain as it cut deeper. Without thinking, I grabbed the blade trying to stop it. My scythe clang to the ground. His sword cut into my palms. Blood was everywhere, spilling from my shoulder and flowing like a little waterfall from my hands.

_You need my help. _A voice called out to me. It was sinister and dark.

"No... I... don't!" I gritted my teeth, my strength wasn't back yet. The cold steel dug deeper into me and I bite back a cry.

_You're going to die if you don't accept. I can't heal you in time if you don't let me._

"Just die with honor!" Yusuke applied more pressure.

"F-fine!" I shouted. I heard a crackled of laughter before the red curtain close. "Yukiko-chan, closed your eyes and remain completely still!" I shouted as the burning sensation enveloped my body.

XXX

(Third)

The Markers watched him kill the first vampire. "This boy... who exactly is he?" Henry asked his daughter.

"I don't know, he is the new transfer student. Not much I could find on his past." Anju watched him, getting worried when the older vampire finally struck him. "Dad..." She looked at her father with pleading eyes.

He sighed. "Alright, I better go help."

Calera grabbed his shirt and forced him back down. "Wait, something is happening."

They heard Naruto yelled at Yukiko. His whole body spasm as a red aura formed around him. His features changed, his canines grew longer as did his nails. His eyes grew more feral. "oh my god..." Anju watched his transformation.

"Troublesome indeed." Ren commented.

XXX

(First)

When the Kyubi took control of my body, I always found myself floating in a void. Soundless and empty. I could see what was happening outside sometimes. This was one of those times, a screen stretched out in front of me. I could only make suggestions. I couldn't control myself when I was like this. I keep quiet as the Kyubi ripped Yusuke apart. Blood sprayed everywhere, he was going wild.

He saw Yukiko tied to the post, I could feel him grin. "NO!" I shouted. "Leave her alone!" He either heard me and ignored me, or he couldn't hear me at all. He walked toward her, taking his time. "NO!" I struggled against his bonds on me.

XXX

(Third)

The Markers were horrified as they watched him tear his opponent apart like nothing. He looked at the girl and grinned. "I don't think he's going to save her." Ren couldn't stand there watching a fellow vampire being killed. "Should I stop him?"

Henry shook his head. "No, you nor any of us will stand no chance against him."

Naruto suddenly stopped, his body jerking. His hands held his head as he fell to his knees. "What's happening?" Calera made the bat go in closer so they could hear.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He shouted. "I WON'T LET YOU!" He screamed louder. The red aura around him began to wane. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" His features returned to normal as he fought whatever possessed him. He was on his hands and knees when the red aura finally disappeared, panting and sweating heavily.

"This boy doesn't even have control of himself." Henry shook his head. "This is dangerous."

XXX

(First)

I was finally in my body. The Kyubi didn't want to go back and fought back bitterly. I was breathing hard and sweat dripped from my brow. "I-I did it..." I never tried to take back control. I thought I couldn't.

"Naruto-kun?"

"You can open your eyes." I told her. "Just focus on me, don't let your eyes wonder." The bloody remains of Yusuke would haunt her dreams if she saw it. I forced my body to move, ending up in front of her.

"Naruto-kun!" She shrieked joyfully.

I put on her glasses. "Hi."

XXX

I told her to close her eyes as we left. I picked up my scythe as we made our way out. Their bodies were not a pretty sight. As soon as we reached Shiihaba natural park I gave her the okay.

She immediately wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me hard. "Thank you!" She started to sob. My shirt began to become soaked. "I-I thought he killed you! Y-you weren't moving when he kicked you... I-I was so scared I lost you!" She stammered.

I hurt all over, my shoulder hadn't even healed yet and my palms were bloody. I let her hold me though, if it made her feel better. "It's alright now. You're safe." I whispered into her ear, rubbing small circles on her back with my uninjured hand. "That's all that matters."

"We have to get to a hospital!" She said as she pulled away. My blood stained her blouse and her her hands.

I was getting light headed. _I must have repressed his healing abilities too._ I fell to my knees. The blood lost was catching up with me.

"Naruto-kun!"

I smiled weakly at her. "Don't call anyone..." I told her. If the doctors found out about my healing abilities. I would become a test subject, undergoing experiments so they could recreate it. I had no time for that. "My mom... can't afford it..."

"But-" She began to argue.

I had no more strength to keep going. "Just take care of me... Please... don't call anyone..." I fell face first. I was out before I smacked into the ground.


	7. Anger and some regret

**Hiyama Yukiko is an OC. There will almost certainly be more OC that will be introduced. Whether they will be male or female, you'll have to wait and see.**

**Chapter 7-Anger and some regret**

I drifted through emptiness, not really feeling anything. I knew this was a prelude to the nightmarish memories I would receive from my prisoner. I thought the seal on my naval kept our minds separate, I guess that there were more faults with it. To think, the Yondaime, a seal master, could design a seal that had many faults. I sighed, _Not much use complaining about it..._

Then, with out any warning, his memories flooding into me. Everything he did when he took control, in full clarity, vividness. I saw everything through my eyes, or his eyes. Which it was, I had no idea.

XXX

"What the hell are you?!" Yusuke shouted, fear shined brightly in his eyes.

I felt strong, stronger than I could ever be. I easily removed his sword from my shoulder. The red chakra, his chakra, flowed through me. Hot and scorching like fire, the pain of it was bearable. I sneered at him. "I am helping this pathetic boy before he gets us both killed." My voice full of contempt, the thought of relaying on me must be humiliating for him. "Please die." With a flick of my fist, he was sent skidding back.

He stayed on his feet. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. "You've gotten stronger."

I smiled arrogantly. "No, this is my strength. This boy can't possible hope match me." I flexed my muscles, chakra running through them. "Yes, he can't hope to control me."

Yusuke brandished his sword, readying for another attack. "Either way, you are no match for a vam-"

I crossed the distance between us in a moment, leaping at him. My foot connected squarely with the side of his head. He crashed into the brittle warehouse wall. "Don't compare a demon lord with your _kind_!" I spat.

Yusuke rose to unsteady feet, holding his sword limply. Blood ran down the side of his face. "A demon lord..." He took a clumsy step forward. "To think I would run into a demon lord here. Far away from your world or that other one." His speed and strength was gone now, it seemed to take every ounce of his strength to advance.

I frowned. "I detest your kind..." I sauntered forward. "Unfortunately for you, I have no time to waste on you. I have been trapped inside this boy for quite a while. I want to have some fun before I go back."

Without warning, Yusuke's fatigue vanished and he shot at me like a cannon. "You think I would fall that easily?!" He stabbed at me with his sword.

I sidestepped him as he lamely stumbled by me. "Poor form." I grabbed his wrist as he stumbled by. "Feel my rage." I whispered, squeezing. With a snap, his wrist was obviously broken.

He howled out in pain, dropping his sword.

I relished his cries of pain. "Not so mighty now." I wrapped my hand around his throat and lifted him off the ground. "You should never say something you can't reinforce with actions."

"C-curse...you!" He choked out.

"Your last words." My nail were sharpened when ever the Kyubi took control. "Goodbye." I plunged my claws into him. He made gurgling sounds as blood flowed freely from his mouth.

XXX

_No more!_ I shouted inside my head. Closing my eyes, thinking I could stop it. I didn't help. I heard Yusuke being torn apart, the Kyubi laughing gleeful in my voice. _This is my body!_ There was laughter, echoing all around me. The darkness disappeared, leaving me in front of a cage. A single seal on the lock, the kanji for seal drawn on it.

Two giant red eyes opened in the dark depths of the cage. "You have no claim to this body!" It growled. "As long as we share it, I can show you anything I want... Even the night you lost your vision." It gave a throaty chuckled. "To think... your precious Hokage thought he could seal me away. Thinking you would have access to my power; ludicrous!"

Having my hero degraded sent my blood boiling. I didn't care if he was the most powerful demon. "Shut it!" I shouted at the beast. "I don't want your power! I never did!" I unsealed my scythe, surprised momentary that I could. "But I do know that if I die, you die." I angled the crescent blade at my chest.

Its red eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't. Your goal is still far from reach. Would you let those you hold dear to you suffer more at the hands of that snake?" It asked, keeping its eyes on my scythe.

I glared at the fox demon as I lowered my weapon. "Lucky for you... I would gladly take my life to rid the world of you... Now, take me back to my body."

It fixed its eyes on me. "You'll never be able to rid the world of evil." It said as everything was became hazy. "Even with me gone, the world will fill in the place I left..." Its voice nothing but a whisper.

XXX

(Third)

Yukiko cradled Naruto's head in her lap. Watching over him like he asked. To her relief, the blood stopped flowing from his wound. To her astonishment, the wound began to close. Stretching and pulling itself together. "What are you...? Senapi?" She asked aloud. It was evident that he was not a normal teenage boy.

He twisted and turned in his sleep. His face consorted with disgust, pain, horror. Almost every negative emotion flashed across his face like lightning.

"I... found you..."

She gasped at the sudden sound. "W-who's there?"

The young man that kidnapped her limped out from behind a tree, carrying his massive sword on his back. His black hair had bits of debris in it. His clothes and cloak were torn asunder. His blood colored eyes glowed with rage, fury. "I will make you pay boy!" His voice was hard like iron. "Stand aside girl, my business is with this one." He demanded.

Yukiko shielded Naruto protectively with her body. "No, senpai already defeated you! Just go back to whatever rock you crawled out of!" She said with as much bravado as she could muster. Inside, she was trembling with fear._ Senpai, please wake up! I need you!_

He glowered at her with sullen anger. "You have no idea what you speak of human." He hissed. He gripped the hilt of his zanbato. "One more chance, move or be killed with him."

Yukiko stared defiantly at him with no trace of her earlier fear. "No." She said firmly. _I will try to protect you senpai._

"So be it." He drew his zanbato from his back. "Yusuke-sama will be avenged no matter what!" He wielded the giant blade with ease, despite his current condition, bringing it down on them with full force.

"Senpai!" Yukiko hugged Naruto close.

A cloud of dust blew up as the sword crushed its target. "Got you."

"Not quite."

Turning his head, he saw Naruto with Yukiko standing unharmed by the pebble path.

XXX

(First)

I was taken back when I saw Ichigaku standing there. I was certain I killed him, he even admitted it himself. "How are you still alive?" I asked.

He was impassive again. All hope seemed to drain from his face. "You didn't destroy my body." He explained. "I can heal as long as I remain intact."

I nodded. "I see." I gently pushed Yukiko back. "Then I will have to make sure to do a thorough job this time." I took out my weapon scroll and unsealed my scythe once again. _My scythe is getting quite a workout._ I thought, the handle was showing signs of damage. Nicks and scratches covered the handle.

Yukiko grabbed my arm. "You can't! You're still injured." She held firm.

Pain flared through my arm. I was tugging my newly healed wound. "Let go. I have to finish this." I looked over my shoulder at her. Her grip lessened, but she still hesitated to let go. I grinned at her. "Don't worry, I still have something to do. I won't allow myself to be killed just yet." _I promised to protect you too._ I didn't say that, it was kind of embarrassing. Like something the hero would say to his wife, girlfriend in a manga.

"But-" Conflicted, she let go. Her arms hung limply by her side. "Be careful."

"Always." I turned to face my opponent. He didn't use the distraction to attack, strange. "Close your eyes Yukiko-chan." I urged. "I don't think you should watch."

"Okay."

I took a quick glance, seeing her hands placed completely over her eyes, I charged forward. My scythe trailed behind me as I closed the distance quickly. "I had enough of you and your gang!"

He readied his zanbato. "Then it is time we ended this." He lifted it over his head as I drew close.

I watched him. He had no life in his eyes. Like he had given up hope that he could win. _You can't win if you don't believe._

The fire briefly returned to his eyes as he brought it down. "DIE!" He roared loudly.

I leaped sideways to avoid being sliced half. Rubble from the stone path pelted my face. Before he could bring his sword around to strike again, my scythe flashed. "Now, leave us alone." My blade was buried deep in his chest.

He heaved a painful breath, spraying me with his blood. "Y-you are strong..." He coughed up blood before continuing. "Still, you remain ignorant of the world I come from." He struggled to get each word out. "Beware...there are more... like... us..." He made a gurgling sound as more blood spilled from his chest and mouth.

_More... like him...?_ I wrenched my scythe from his chest, opening the wound farther. He fell face first into a sprawling heap. _He should have made better choices. _I thought with no pity; I felt no remorse as I watch the ground be soaked with his blood.

I walked over to Yukiko and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go." I ushered her away, making sure she didn't she his body. Had I stayed a little longer. I would have seen the sunlight shine through the trees, his body burning to a crisp when it touched him.

XXX

"Kaasan is going to be frantic when she sees me." Yukiko didn't sound like she cherished the thought of meeting her mother.

"She is your mother. You can't keep her from worrying." I said. We were in the urban district, where there were houses instead of apartments. Though, they were little houses. _Still much nicer than our home..._

We reached her home, a small house squished between two other buildings. "Well... here we are..."

"Ladies first." I insisted, gesturing with my hand. Meeting her mother was making me nervous.

"Thanks." She replied sarcastically. She gulped before she opened the door. "Kaasan, I'm home!" She called out.

"Yuki?" A head popped out a room. She looked just like Yukiko, except that her hair was longer. "Yuki!" She cried joyously. "You're back!"

"Y-yeah." Yukiko nodded, slightly flushed. It seems like she was embarrassed by her mother's emotional display.

Her mother ran to her and scooped her up in her arms, covering her face with kisses. "I thought I would never see you again!"

Yukiko squirmed around in her mother's embrace. "Kaasan, I was only gone a day!" She whined loudly.

I watched, amused. Fumio never worried too much over me. I could take care of myself, though she forgot sometimes, she knew that. _Mom must be fuming by now. Even if I was only gone a few hours._

Then she spotted me.

"You!" Yukiko's kaasan lunged at me. "How dare you kidnap my daughter!"

"B-but I d-didn't!" Her hands were around my neck processed to throttle me. _Why must every female I met be strange!_

"Kaasan stop!" Yukiko shouted, trying to pry her hands off me. "He saved me!"

Her kaasan shouted some more things before she looked at Yukiko for a moment. "Really?" She released me. "Okay."

I breathe deeply, holding my bruised neck. I watched her, wary.

She smiled warmly at me. "Thank you." She bowed. "You must have risked your life to save her. You must really love my daughter."

"Kaasan!" Yukiko was red, having her mom talk like that to me.

I was too oxygen deprived to be flustered. "I-it was nothing."

"And so modest too." She looked at her daughter. "You know how to pick them." She said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Kaasan!" Yukiko whined. She went over to me and helped me up. "We'll be in my room." She told her mother.

"Okay, be careful." She hinted teasingly.

Yukiko ignored her and dragged me to her room while blushing fiercely.

XXX

We heard her mother make a call. _Probably going to inform her father._ I concluded. I sat on Yukiko's small couch. I was soft and comfortable, though the pink did hurt my eyes some. I was a simple room, decorated with various posters taped to the teal blue walls. A small TV sat on top a dresser. _Wow... her room is much nicer than our whole apartment._ I looked around.

Yukiko was obvious nervous with me in her room.

"Your room's nice." I commented.

"Thanks..."

I looked at her. "Something wrong?"

"You didn't hear what my mom said?" She whispered.

"Not really." Her hands on my neck distracted me. "What did she say?"

Yukiko looked at the floor, forlorn. "We're moving..."

I froze. "You are?" I was just getting used to her... "When?"

"Soon, she was yelling about being forced to move to the country because of you. I heard her talking to dad in the next room...confirming it." She slumped next to me on the couch.

I must have been spacing out if I missed that. "Hm..." I didn't really know what to say. What was I supposed to say? I was so bad at these kind of things; goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you, senpai." She leaned her head against my shoulder. "And here things were starting to be alright."

I leaned my head on hers. "I'm going to miss you too." I kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry I caused this." I apologized.

"But it's not your fault!" She protested, looking at me with tearful eyes.

I stood up and she followed suit. "I'm not good at this; long goodbyes aren't my strong point." I admitted. "If we could make this brief-"

She pulled me to her with surprising strength. Pressing my lips to hers with much passion. I replied willingly. Holding her close and she wrapped her arms around my neck. When we ran out of breath, we broke apart. "Um..." I was speechless for a second.

"Goodbye senpai." Yukiko hugged me tightly, which I returned. "Maybe we'll meet again."

I smiled sadly. _No... we won't._

XXX

A week passed since then. Yukiko and her parents moved to a quiet little town in the country. Thought it pained me, I was glad. I couldn't let anyone get that close to me again. It was safer this way, they wouldn't be killed or hurt if my enemies found me.

Too bad everyone else didn't think the same. Yukiko left me one last gift. She spread the rumor that I took out the tanken. No one believed her at first, but the absence of them for a whole week convinced them.

Now I was the supposed cool guy at school. Any other guy would have been ecstatic at the attention of most of the female population at school, I wasn't. It went against everything I was taught. I can't blend in if everyone knew my name.

I was surprised that the Akatsuki haven't located me yet. Now the rumor was spreading and becoming more and more ridicules. I can't fly dammit!

XXX

"Have a good day at school!" Fumio yelled as I left.

"I hope I do." I muttered. _I bet Sasuke-teme liked the attention he got when he was in the academy..._ I thought bitterly, the traitor. My comrade once, but power called to him stronger than his friends. _I wonder how he dealt with it?_

XXX

I arrived early and sat at my desk. Waiting impatiently for class to start. I took the time to whip

out a new training scroll Sakura sent me. A manual on how to use elemental chakra, she even provided me with chakra paper to see which element I was. I found out I was wind, and the scroll explained how I could use that to my advantage in battle. _This thing is frustrating though._

I concealed my scroll as the first students came in. Chatting loudly about the finals coming up. I did my best to blend in with the scenery. I failed miserably.

Fukiyo spotted me. "Hey Naru-chan!"

I groaned, most of the guys left me alone, only bothering me about the details of how I took out the tanken. But the girls bothered me constantly with trivial things. I don't have time to go to the summer dance or go out. "Hi." I replied.

"You ready for finals?" She asked, taking the sit in front of me.

"More or less." I didn't freak out like the rest of my classmates. I already know this, being a ninja not only required you to be strong, but also smart. Though I didn't like it at first, I study a lot since arriving in Japan. You can't throw just a kunai at an enemy behind a rock with wind blowing and expect it to hit him.

"Really?" She peered close, too close, at my face. "You don't have any bags under your eyes... No breaks outs... You are ready. You must be smart."

"I just study."

"Then could you help me?" She pleaded. "I need help, I don't want to go to summer school!"

Thankfully the bell saved me. I noticed that Maaka wasn't here again. She had been gone for the last week. _Is she still avoiding me, or is she too sick to come? Her health problem is what causes her to bleed so much... Her so-called reverse anemia... Maybe I should check up on her..._


	8. A mystery and a new arrival!

**I had a hard time with this chapter. I'm still down about the idea thing...sigh, it looks like it's a hundred times better than the original.**

**Chapter 8- A mystery and a new arrival!**

I walked silently to work. I decided against going to visit Maaka. I didn't know her well enough to just pop in. Plus, I didn't want to get involved with anyone else from around here, much too dangerous. If my real, threatening enemies got a hold of them. They would have the means to make me do almost anything.

I wasn't cold hearted, so I couldn't let that happen. I sighed as Julian came in sight. _My life utterly sucks sometimes... _I went in the store, muttered a greeting to my co-worker, and entered the men's locker room to get changed. _Maybe this would all change soon... Nah, too much to hope for._

XXX

(Third)

A raven hair man stepped off the train. His black coat covered the bottom half of his face. He looked around once, taking in everything with his dark brown eyes. "So this is where you are hiding..." He murmured to himself. He ignored the other passengers that were glaring at him for holding up the line.

"Move it!" A short hair man tried to shove him out of the way. His hands met nothing, the man was already gone. "Wha?!" They all looked around. "He was here a moment ago..." Then the train doors closed in front of them. "HEY!"

He was standing on a building outside the station, scanning the area with keen interest. "Where are you?" His eyes blinked red as he tried to find who he was sent to find. He stood up to his full height with a frustrated sigh. "It does not matter, I will find you." He vowed, fading into the night.

XXX

(First)

The phone rang just I was checking out a customer. "Have a nice evening." I said as I picked up the phone. "Thank you for calling Julian. May I help you?" I uttered the company greeting.

"Eeekk!"

The line went dead. I held the phone an inch from my ringing ear. _Was that Maaka?_ The scream certainly belong to her, it had the same effect on me. My hearing eventually returned.

"Who was that, Uzumaki-kun?" My boss asked as he rushed by with a platter of food. He was strong for a short chubby guy.

"It was Maaka. She says she's still sick and will probably miss a few more days." I lied, hanging up the phone. _She would also miss work just to stay away from me? Are her parents tyrants? _I was starting to get anxious, missing two weeks of school and work just to avoid someone was unheard of. In Konoha, that meant you were dead, unless you left a note.

XXX

My shift ended so I was now going to pick up my mom. I pondered the reason she said I can't be around her anymore. I couldn't see a reason, no matter how much I mused it over. "I'll just go see and ask her why." My whole body went rigid when I sensed something familiar. Way too familiar. "It can't be..."

Then memories from my shadow clone popped into my head, distracting me. "WHAT?!" I shouted, my hands curled into tight fists. I had a clone watch Fumio, considering what had happen at her last few jobs. This time was no different. There was a reason signs were put up that said, "Beware of molesters."

I was already sprinting toward home, forgetting that there were worst things after me. For the moment, protecting my mom was all that was in my head. _I have to at least protect someone! _I was positive that whoever tried to molest my mother would be after revenge tonight.

XXX

(Third)

Karin was sobbing on her bed. The moonlight bathe her entire room, making her glow. Her door burst opened and her brother, Ren, strolled in. He threw a jacket at her. "Come on, we're going out." He huffed, placing his hand on his forehead. "Man, to believe I have to give your personal instruction..."

Karin gripped the jacket. "Hey what happened to knocking? You can't just burst into a lady's room like that!"

He motioned for her to follow. "Hurry up, we don't have all night." He said, ignoring her outburst.

XXX

(First)

I was leaving my apartment, she wasn't. "Dammit, where is she?" The place didn't look like anyone had been there all day. I debated with myself whether I should use shadow clones. _Too risky, I won't be able to explain how I was in twenty places at once..._ I settled for using the night for cover to unleash my full speed. The wind buffeted my face as I leaped through the trees of the park, crossing the huge park in a few seconds. I searched the area, looking for any traces of her. "Damn it!" I cursed again. "Where is she?"

I ran up a tall building, forgetting momentary that normal people can't do that. I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. A dark hair woman was walking into the park with two other people. "Mom?" I activated my byakyugan to see clearly. _Baka, you could have done that in the first place! _I scolded myself. The veins around my eyes bulged, my eyesight increased exponentially. "Mom!" I also recognized the other two. _Maaka and her brother?... Do they know my mom?_

I leaped off the building and sped toward them. Had I been more careful about my chakra use, I would have noticed someone appear where I used to be.

XXX

I stopped before the steps, shocked. Maaka was embracing my mom, and her brother had a perverted look on his face. _What... are they doing?_

I snapped out of my stupor when the man that almost violated my mother stomped toward her. "You bitch! I lost my job because of you!" He shouted, livid. "What am I supposed to do now?!"

Maaka collapsed away from my mom, her brother caught her.

I was about to rush forward and make that man wish he never thought about those things, but my Fumio was visibly shaking. I thought it was fear when her struck him with a vicious uppercut, sending him flying. "You have no right to talk to me, you son of a bitch! It was your fault, not mine!"

Maaka's brother let out a whistle. "Damn..."

Fumio let out a happy laugh. "I've... never felt this good!" She laughed some more before Maaka's brother shoved her to the ground with his hand on her face.

"Mom!" I caught her before her head hit the concrete. "Hey..." I looked up, but they were gone.

"Oh, Naruto. Hi there, you come to pick me up?" My mom's voice distracted me. She sounded genuinely happy, which puzzled me.

"Huh?...Mom, you're in the park." I said. "Where did you meet those people?"

"What are you talking about?" She wasn't lying.

I held back a frustrated retort. "Never mind." I helped her up. _She's alright, so I'll let it go this time._

Fumio stretched with a content sigh. "Wow that was some nap! I haven't felt this good in a long time!"

XXX

I was in the woods again. I needed to work off some steam, and the Maaka mystery had me stressed. Hanabi had mailed me again, scolding me for not being more careful. I told her about the Yukiko incident. Sakura even got a few words in.

Even though they were mad, they sent me another training scroll. This one was to teach me how to convert my chakra to one of the elements. They added chakra paper too. I found out that I was wind affiliated. "Scrolls can never replace a master." I recited. I had many training scrolls, but you can't ask a piece of paper a question.

After a few minutes, I was getting nowhere. "This... is difficult." The objective of the first step was to cut a leaf in half using only your chakra. I have to imagine my chakra as two separated parts rubbing against each other, making a fine blade. The thinning the better. "Forget this."

I finally gave up. I manged to cut it a little, just a tiny wedge in it. It said this took months so I was happy with my progress. "Every step counts." It was late so I decided to go to back home.

XXX

(Third)

A few minutes later, the raven hair man materialized in the woods. He was shrouded in the shadows the trees created. He sensed chakra being molded here, but was evidently, too late. "He doesn't suppress his chakra signature very well." His voice was calm, devoid of emotion. "He must think he's safe here." He observed that the area was damaged. The trees had dents in them and the ground was torn up. "He has been training." He mused, thinking about how strong he could have gotten over the years. "How strong have you become... Naruto?" He faded back into the darkness, even he needed sleep. Two days of searching was tiring. "I suppose I will observe you for now, if I find you."

XXX

(First)

My morning ritual was routine. I would get up and creep into the bathroom to wash up. Looking in the mirror as I washed my face, I couldn't help noticing how much I had changed. My whisker-like scars were less noticeable, more or less. My blue eyes were much paler, almost crystal. I blinked, was I imagining it? I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them, my eyes were back to their deep, azure blue.

"Must be because I'm using the byakyugan more than I ever have." I muttered.

My blonde hair was spikier, longer. My bangs were starting to hang down. "I need a trim..." I needed one, but I don't have the money or the time. I didn't want Fumio to cut it, not very good with scissors. _Being killed by a pair of scissors would be embarrassing..._

My body was what surprised me the most. I was muscular, trim. A byproduct of my harsh training I suppose. Neji and Lee were probably the same since they practice their taijutsu every day. Lee had mega ton weights on his legs! Who wouldn't build muscle?

I also noticed the scars I had gained. I ran my finger over the scar Itachi had given me on my side. He had caught me in a fire jutsu before he cut me with a small katana. It had taken a lot of my prisoner's chakra to keep myself from dying that night. I traced another scar across my chest, an violent red scar against my fair skin.

_This is from that night. . . _I moved on to the other smaller scars I had, remembering each battle. After a few minutes of remembering, I had to get ready.

I slid on my undershirt, and then donned my white flannel shirt. Summer uniform could finally be worn to my relief. "About time." I murmured as I button up the shirt.

The shimmering heat outside didn't make you doubt it was summer. Summer break would be soon, midterms would also take place shortly. I grinned, thinking about how much my classmates were freaking out. "They should just study." I shook my head, they were like chickens with their heads cut off.

"I'm off!" I called as I left. My usual goodbye.

XXX

I, though I don't want to admit it, was pleasantly surprised to bump into Maaka in the hall. I no longer had a reason to go to her house if she was here. "Hey." I greeted with an indolent wave, a smiling playing at my lips.

"Oh...um...uh..." She was completely flustered for some reason. "Hey Uzumaki-kun. Long time no see, how have you been?"

"Fine-"

She pushed by me before I finished, running full speed down the hall.

I chuckled, confused. "I guess this is my life." _But that doesn't explain why she's acting like a schoolgirl with a crush._ "All in time I guess." _I know she did something to my mom... but what?_ The two puncture marks on her neck didn't get by me.

XXX

(Third)

Smoke engulfed the raven hair man. When it cleared, he looked younger. His hair was styled different and he had the Shiihaba school uniform on. "He must be here." He told himself, his voice different but had the same calm, stoic tone. He looked at the high school, many students past him. Some noticed that he was new.

He walked to the front desk and smiled at the receptionist. "Hello, I'm new." He said in a cheery, friendly tone. _Might as well appear friendly. _"I forgot to register."

She blushed at his dazzling smile. "Um...Name?" She stammered.

He thought for a moment. _My name, or my brother's would draw his attention... But he should get some warning._ "Uchiha... Fugaku."


	9. A secret uncovered

**Chapter 9-A secret uncovered**

I sat at one of the many tables in the library, my noon break routine. The cool air was comforting due to the fact it was scorching hot outside. Despite the change into more breathable uniforms, it was still unbearable. So I sat in the library like always. _How can they stand it outside? Konoha was never this hot._

The school library wasn't as fancy or furnished as the one I used to go to in Tokyo, but it had many books. I found out that I like to read, more like love it. The immense selection trilled me. Under different circumstances, I would spend an unfathomable time here just reading. But I couldn't enjoy it, I was starving!

I flipped open a book I picked at random, too hungry to pay attention to the title. "So hungry," I muttered as my stomach gave an anger roar. All my extra money went to our apartment bill and electricity bill. I had no money for lunch so I had to endure until dinner. "Can't concentrate..." I leaned forward in a feeble attempt to ward off the hunger pains.

"There are other ways to diet." A teasing voice said behind me.

"Do tell." My tone was sarcastic, hunger makes men grumpy. Ask anyone. I leaned back against my chair, trying to hide the fact my stomach was hurting. I read that if you didn't eat for an extended time, your body starts to eat itself. _Not a good way to go..._

My classmate, Naitou Fukumi, sat next to me. The chair made a scrapping sound as she pulled it back. The librarian scolded us with a harsh hushing sound. I didn't get why they were so protective of the peace. "You should eat better if you want to lose weight the healthy way." She said, her voice sharp.

I laid my head on the table's cool surface. "Sorry." I should be used to being hungry, but being with Fumio this past year ruined my tolerance of not having food. I turned my head to look at her. "Something you want?" Out of all the girls here, Naitou probably the only one not impressed or infatuated with me. Boys beating each other up doesn't register with her I guess.

She pushed up glasses, shrugging. "Not really. The other girls dared me to talk to you." She gestured to the main entrance with her thumb.

I glanced toward the door. Sure enough, there were silhouettes of them through the little round windows on the doors. "I wish they would leave me alone..." I groaned, my stomach growling loudly.

She sighed. "Here." She took out a rice ball from her bento and handed it to me. "Sorry, I already took a bite."

"That's okay." I was drooling but I didn't care at the moment. I took it eagerly, careful not to scarf it down in one bite. I nibbled on it, tasting it. "Thanks."

"Are you getting in last minute studying for midterms tomorrow?" She asked, noticing my book. I still didn't know the title.

I shook my head. "No, I'm just passing the time." I said after swallowing. "I'm sure I can pass midterms tomorrow."

"Don't you sound confident." She slung her bag over her shoulder. "I have to go now. I have a paper to turn in before lunch is over." She waved then left.

I finished the rice ball, careful not to get any on the floor. The librarian was pretty lax about the no food policy, just as long as you keep it off the table and floor. I heard giggles beyond the door, I was sure they were interrogating Naitou. _Girls... Sasuke-teme must have liked it if he didn't say anything about it..._ The hush voices behind the door told me that was my cue to leave. The last dance before summer vacation was a bother, now I was being asked to it by most of the girls in my class. _Why did they have to make it girls' choice?_ I was out the other door before the handle finished turning.

XXX

(Third)

Fugaku was sitting on the edge of the roof, observing the teenagers below. He watched with impassive, calculating eyes, the blistering heat didn't seem to faze him. The courtyard was filled with high school students, talking with friends or lounging at the tables that were strewn across the courtyard. His eyes never rested on one student, just one quick glance then move on to the next.

"Where could you be?" He wondered. He sensed no chakra signatures from anyone below. _It's possible he can completely suppress his chakra...or he changed his appearance..._ He ran a hand through his tousle hair. "If that is so, this has become more complicated." He stood up, lunch was almost over. "I have time. They haven't figured out he is here. I have plenty of time." He turned his back to them, his friendly facade gone for the moment. "I needn't rush things..."

XXX

(First)

Early July, just after midterms, I had my test scores handed back to me as the last bell rang. _Good._ I tried to hide them, but Kikuchi snatched my papers.

"What did you get, Uzumaki?" His eyes widen as he adsorbed the scores. "A 100 in math?! Did you actually pay attention?" He shouted, awed.

"Give that back!" I hissed, taking my papers back before he could read anymore. _No one better have not heard that..._ I risked looking around, they did. "Crap." I muttered under my breath.

"Can you help me studying for makeups?" Someone pleaded.

I reverted back to my first day. "Sorry, but I can't. Bye." I hopped out the window. I heaved a sigh of relief as I landed without a sound, then stopped. _That... was probably a bad move... _I half smiled at my idiocy. Ever since I came here, rationality had completely left me. _Too many mistakes. _I began to walk to work. I was becoming too well known here, they would be here soon once they caught a whiff of me.

XXX

(Third)

The school day had just ended, Fugaku walked soundlessly off school grounds. He was agitated and annoyed with his progress today. "Tomorrow will have to be more productive." The only thing he had to motivate him to return the next day was the brief chakra spike after lunch. "Patience, I got to have patience. I waited two years. I can wait a couple more days, or weeks." He took a deep breath. _But I have to find him soon! Time is running out._

His facade was working brilliantly, he was a third year. Class 3-A. His classes were relatively simple. The other teenagers were clueless to his real identity or age. "Everything will work out."

"Hey, Fugaku-kun!" A female voice yelled from behind him.

He stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Hm...?" He looked at the girl running toward her, her name escaped him. She had short, caramel-colored hair. Dark brown eyes that seemed more mature than the other students. "Um... do I know you?" He asked innocently.

She halted in front of him, panting. "I'm... Himaru Fujino... I sit next to you in class." She said, slightly hurt that he didn't know her name.

He offered an apologetic smile, his mask easily slipping into place. "Forgive me Himaru-san. I had other things on my mind. Is there something you need from me?"

She blushed faintly. "Um... You see... there's this dance coming up..." She started, flustered.

_I must have appeared too friendly..._ He thought as she continued. "I see..."

"I know you just moved here, but...I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" She adverted her eyes, anxiously waiting his answer. She fidgeted nervously as the silence stretched on.

_What do I say? _He never had the chance to experience this kind of thing. He was out of the academy one year after entering and began his shinobi life soon after, leaving no room for that kind of stuff. Even his own comrades stayed away from him when not on missions, believing his clan's lies that said he was unstable. _Will I be under suspicion if I refuse?... _He mused it over for a while.

Fujino was getting more and more afraid that he would reject her. She glanced at him, then swiftly looked away. He had a thoughtful expression. _He's going to say no. _She concluded, dejected. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to him. He had this air of mystery. Even though he said he was seventeen, he acted much older at times. Curiosity was one of the motivators that prompted her asking him.

_I might as well appear normal too. _"Sure." He smiled at her. "I'll see you there." He spun around and disappeared, forgetting that these people couldn't do that.

"He...said yes..." Fujino stood there, the vanishing act didn't register. "He said yes!"

XXX

(First)

I was on the floor yet again with Maaka on top on me. "Is this going to become a regular thing?" I asked. The customer's order lay in a messy pile in a few inches from my head. The plates shattered. I managed to catch Maaka before she fell face first into the sharp fragments. Henceforth, she now is lying on my chest, dazed.

"I'm sorry!" She stammered as she came out of her stupor. She blushed fiercely as she tried to get off me. She stood up for one second, then she slipped on the customer's tea and fell on me again, her elbow digging into my stomach. "I'm sorry!" She shouted again, scrabbling to get off me.

_What... is with this girl? _She scrambled all over my torso, trying to find purchase on the counter beside us. _Ouch!_ I winched. Like I said, I saved Maaka from having her face scarred. Because of that, I was laying on the glass shards. "Hold still." I chided as she fell on me again.

Our boss walked by at that moment. He raised one curious eyebrow. His pudgy face blank for a moment. He finally smiled. "We have orders waiting, don't be too long." He waved before leaving.

Maaka was seriously embarrassed. I could feel the heat emanating from her face. "Such a weird person..." I muttered. I gently lifted Maaka up like you would a baby, not trusting her grip enough to offer her my hand. "There."

"Th-thanks..." She murmured, her hair hiding her face.

I smiled, "Just be more careful, Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." I turned around to clean up the mess. _I hope this doesn't come out of my pay. _I thought bleakly. _Probably will... _I picked up the remains of the plates. _I wonder if I can glue these back together?_ I heard Maaka gasp sharply behind me. _Right, that's why I can't._

"Naruto-kun! You're bleeding!" She shrieked.

I looked over my shoulder. She was pointing at my back with one hand while she covered her mouth with the other, her expression was horrified. I gingerly, so not to disturb the wound, reached and touched my back. I looked at my finger, covered completely in blood. "Hm." _I have to remove the glass before I start to heal._

Our boss strolled back in and saw my back. "Uzumaki-kun! What happened, you're bleeding all over the place!"

I could detect the concern in their voices. _Weird, they hardly know me._ "It's nothing." I gave them a reassuring smile. "I've had worse." _Yup, being sliced open by that crazed man. This is nothing compared to that._ "Though, I have to remove the glass and clean it quickly. I'm very prone to infections."

Our boss nodded. "Of course! I think we have a first aid kit around here somewhere." He went into the storage room, the sounds of things being moved followed.

I started to unbutton the vest. _I got to hurry and get out of here to do this properly. A shadow clone shouldn't use that much chakra._

"What are you doing!" Maaka voice raised an octave.

"I'm cleaning my injury..." I stated matter of fact, proceeding to unbutton the white undershirt. "I have to be quick; my immune system isn't that strong." _I rather not have glass under my skin. It would be an annoyance to have to reopen the wound later._

"I found it." Our boss, Fukaya, emerged from the cluttered room with a little white box. (I don't know his name, so I'll just call him Fukaya. This is fanfiction after all.) "Here, I'll take out the pieces." He took out a tweezers and a bottle of disinfectant.

"Excuse me!" Someone called from the front. "Can I get someone to help me?"

Fukaya looked at the door leading to the front, his manager persona taking over. He handed to items to Maaka, "Maaka-kun, take care of this. I'll go see what the customer wants." He left, the door swung twice before closing.

"Y-yes sir."

I blanched at the thought of Maaka holding a pointy tweezer. "Um... Maaka?"

She was blushing fiercely about what she was about to do. "Y-yes?" She refused to meet my eyes.

"Er..." I sighed inwardly. _If I told her to let me do it myself, it might seem hurtful. Also, she might get suspicious about how I did it without any help too. _"Be careful." I tried and failed to smile.

She blushed more so that she glowed. "Of course."

I removed my shirt and turned my back to her. I looked at my uniform, it was ruined, stained with my blood. I would have to get a new one assigned to me. _Please don't let him take it out of my paycheck. _I felt a slight tugging sensation on my back. I could feel my skin start to heal. _Crap, I forgot about that! _I panicked as I thought of answers to the question she would ask about my healing abilities. Soon, the tugging stopped.

"This is going to sting." I heard her dig around in the first aid for disinfectant.

I groaned. _If only my healing ability blocked pain also. _Even though I've been cut deeper and stitched up, having alcohol rubbed into cuts seemed more painful. I braced myself when she pressed the soaked cotton ball into my back. It stung for a few moments before it began to feel cool against my skin.

"I-I'm sorry!" She yelped, feeling my initial flinch.

"It's okay, you're doing fine. Like I said, I've had worse." I looked over my shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Just make sure you get all the pieces out."

She blushed again and nodded. "I will."

"I'm finished." Maaka whispered after a three minutes.

I quickly pulled on my shirt. "Thanks." I said as I button up my shirt and vest.

"No problem." She replied through squinted eyes. "You dress now?"

I nodded, "Yeah." _I was lucky. She wasn't paying attention. _"Thanks, I feel much better." I rubbed my back gently, feeling the cuts begin to close up.

She shook her head. "D-don't mention it. You saved me from having my face cut up." She looked away. "Thank you."

_She's observant. _"Sure."

"Maaka-kun, Uzumaki-kun! If you're done, I need some help!" Fukaya shouted from the other room.

"Back to work."

Maaka smiled a little. "Yup." She agreed.

XXX

(Third)

Fugaku halted at a corner, people pass him without a glance in his direction. His warm, friendly persona was gone. He was completely serious, focused entirely on his goal. _How hard is it to find one loud blonde kid? _He was just coming from the more rugged parts of town. He had to beat most of the people he met so they would talk, but they haven't seen a blonde kid with whisker-like scars on his cheeks.

He sighed. "The Akatsuki or the Hokage's dogs will find him before I do at this rate." He murmured darkly. _He's the only one who can stop the Akatsuki and the impostor who leads Konoha. .. Madara, I can no longer allow you to exist. _He was swallowed up by the crowd. _That's enough for tonight, time to rethink my plan._

XXX

Anju sat on a tree branch, watching Naruto and his sister. _I think it's think to show you the truth._ She thought, watching the whole scene play out. It was obvious to her what his intention were the moment her sister crashed into him. He caught her and twisted around so she didn't cut her face open. _Sister, you are clumsy._

She struggled to stand; her constant watch on him was beginning to push her far past her limits. But she had to be sure of him before she let him into their family circle. _It would be better if he was an ally than an enemy._ That was her plan from the start, even before she saw his fight with the rogue vampires. _Fortunately, sister has to release her blood tonight._ With some effort, she jumped up and disappeared.

XXX

(First)

I watched Maaka leave, thinking hard. _I know she did something to Fumio. I just can't figure out why. _I was embarrassed by the theories I had so far. _Pathetic, I mean, a vampire?! _I went to get changed, my shift ended about the same time as hers. _That would explain the puncture marks on mom's neck, but it had many flaws. Vampires aren't supposed to go outside during the day? Aren't they supposed to hate garlic? And aren't they bad with water? _Maaka clearly had no problems with these factors. She served the garlic menu items without difficulty, she had no bad grades swim class, and she went to school during the day.

I was confused. _Worrying this much about a girl isn't like me._ I sighed, I'm at it again. Getting involved with someone here. _You can't risk it!_

I left out the back, my mind refusing to give up on my theory or think of any that would fit. "I guess I'll never know what she did to my mom." I admitted to myself.

"Onii-chan, do you want to know the truth?" A quiet voice asked.

I whirled around, my hand reaching for the kunai in my bag. I relaxed when I saw a little girl. "You startled me." _Who's this kid? She's dressed like those people from two hundred years ago._

"Would you like to know the truth?" She asked again, holding out her hand.

"Anju! What are you doing?!" Her doll suddenly spoke, sounding anxious.

She zipped up its mouth. "Quiet Boogie-kun."

I took a step back. _More weird people... great..._ "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"You want to know what my sister did to your mother. I'll show you the truth." She said, holding out her hand again.

_Huh?!_ _She's Maaka's sister? They don't even look alike. _Her long silver hair and facial traits didn't look similar to Maaka in anyway. "Okay."

"Follow me."

XXX

Shiihaba Natural Park was creepy at night. The eerie glow of the lamps by the path sure contributed with the unnerving factor. But I stood in the dimly lit park, staring at Maaka who had promptly dropped the girl she was hugging. I saw her fangs glisten in the street light, blood dripped from them. The tiny scarlet beads dripped onto her chin and then fell to the ground.

We stared wordlessly at each other. My head was amazingly blank as I realized she was a vampire. From the emotions flashing across her face, she was freaking out. Pain, regret, disappointment, and fear flashed like lightning across her face.

"I... was right?" I finally spoke. Too shocked that the one and only theory I had was true. "You're a vampire." I took a step toward her.

"NO!" She screamed, turning around to run.

Without thinking, I grab a hold of her wrist. "Wait! I need to know what you did to my mother!"

"L-let go!" She slapped my hands away.

"Calm down!" I held her by her shoulders, shaking her a little.

"Anju! Hurry, with your bats... erase Uzumaki-kun's memories!" She shouted into the night. She struggled against me for a moment before falling silent, her breathing was ragged.

"I have no idea what you shouting about, but will you stop running from me?" I asked. I peered directly at her face, her fangs still protruded from her mouth. "You're a vampire right?"

Maaka looked at the ground. "I'm... I'm not a vampire." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"But you were just biting that-"

"I"M NOT A VAMPIRE!" She screamed. Tears gushed from her eyes like fountains.

I let go of her, stepping back. I said it before; I can't stand to see people cry. No matter whose fault it is. I watched helplessly as she sank to the ground, sobbing loudly. After a while, she quieted down. I knelt down, "Are you done crying now?" I asked cautiously.

"Bes." She replied, her nose running.

I took out the tissues I always carried. I don't know why, I just do. "Here, blow your nose." I handed it to her.

"Bo-bokay..." She blew her nose loudly. Her expression was painful to see. She looked so scared and unsure. "Um... Please don't tell anyone. If...if anyone found out...I won't be able to live here anymore...I would have to l-leave..."

I stared at her, thinking over what she just said. When she looked like she was going to cry, I panicked. "Hey, hold on! No more crying!" I stammered. "Here, get up." I helped her up. "Maaka, do I look like someone who talks about other people's secrets?" I was kind of mad she would group me in with those people.

"But... but I'm disgusting right? Everyone would want to run me out of town. Who wants to be around a monster?"

My carefully constructed mask broke. What she said threw me over the edge. "Don't say stuff like that!" I shouted, startling her. "Don't you every think of me like that! I know what that's like, don't you compare me to someone that vile!" I couldn't stop myself now that I began. "We don't have a choice about how we are born! It isn't your fault!" _I never had a choice, the Kyubi was sealed in me without my opinion..._ My hand was gripping at the seal I knew was on my stomach. I could hear the fox's mocking laugh. "I...never had a choice..." I muttered.

"Naruto-kun, I-" Maaka abruptly shoved me in the bushes.

"Wha-!" Then she leaped onto me.

"Shh!" She clamped her hand over my mouth. I heard the person she bit groan and get up. She looked around once before leaving. Maaka let out a sigh of relief. "That was close..." She spotted something out of the corner of her eye. "Anju!" She leaped off me and rushed to her sister's side. "Anju, you did come! But why are you-"

"Your sister brought me here." I said. Anju was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"What?" Maaka looked at her sister, betrayed.

I explained about how she came to me. Embarrassed, I also explained my theory and my research. Maaka listen, absolutely motionless. She said nothing, seeming more concerned about her sister than the reason I was here.

"Maaka, we need to get your sister to your home. Which way is it?" I asked, carefully throwing Anju on my back.

"Um..." She was clearly freaking out. If there is a limit of how much stress you can handle, I was sure Maaka was reaching it.

"Calm down."

She shook her head. "Right... I live in the western district." She went over to her bag. Apparently, her victim paid her back by taking anything of value from her bag. "My... wallet..."

"Come on. We'll find her later." I called, already ahead. I failed to notice the young man with silver hair approaching us.

"My sisters, hand them over." I heard someone growl behind me.

"Huh?" I turned around.

"Nii-san!" Maaka shouted in surprise.

_Her brother! Crap, he looks piss._

"Hand over my sisters, I won't say it again." He held out one hand. Bats started to flutter around us, I mean lots of bats started to flutter around us. I handed over Anju and Karin went over to him.

"Ren, this isn't...um." Maaka was trying to come up with an excuse.

"Quiet." He reached toward me with his free hand. "I don't enjoy putting my hands on dudes, but... I will erase your memories." He smirked. "Though, the memories have settled in so I can't be sure you will have anything left. That's unfortunate and unavoidable."

"No!" Maaka shouted.

He stared directly into my eyes, my body refused to move. _My memories... will be erased? No, I can't forget why I'm here! I won't!_ "Get away from me!" I leaped back, his hand closing around air. "I can't afford to forget why I'm here."

Her brother, Ren, and Maaka looked shocked. "You shouldn't be able to move." He scoffed.

I ready myself for a fight. If he was set on erasing my memories, he will have to fight for them. "I told you, I can't afford to forget my past. No matter how painful it may be. I can't let down everyone that's depending on me."

He bristled, slumping forward into a crouch. He was able to charge when Anju stopped him. "No brother, leave him be." Her voice was weak. He looked at her questioningly. "I'll explain later."

"Explain?" He was reluctant, but Anju's little sister stare wore him down. "Tch, fine." He whirled around and briskly walked away.

Maaka ran after them. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry. I'll see you later!" She shouted over her shoulder.

XXX

I watched them walked away until I could no longer see them. "What a weird family..." I suppose a normal person would be hysterical right now, having meet creatures of myth, but I have seen more frightening things. Things that would make you want to die.

"I've finally found you." A satisfied voice called out.

"What now?!" I moaned.


	10. A new mystery!

**Chapter 10-A new mystery!**

Someone stepped out of the shadows, a small smirk on his lips. He seemed very familiar, almost like I met him before. "Who are you?" I asked, wary of this mysterious boy. I haven't seen him at school, even though he wore the same uniform.

"You don't recognize me?" He looked perplex. "Yes, I forgot." He made a hand sign and smoke engulfed him.

"Itachi!" I hissed before the smoke cleared. His chakra was something I would recognize anywhere. "I knew one of you would find me, but I didn't think it would be this soon." I backed up, ready for anything.

"Yes, we have heard rumors," he opened his crimson eyes, the three little dots floated around his pupil, "you have been making quite an impression here."

_Genjutsu!_ I activated my byakyugan, dispelling the illusion he started to cast. "I have made some mistakes." I admitted, glaring menacing at him. My byakyugan must have amplified my glare because he took an involuntary step back. I grinned at that. "Only you could have made sense of them."

"You have changed and grown." He stated, looking surprised. "More than I would have anticipated."

"With everyone counting on me, there was no way I could slack off." I waited for him to make a move, my whole body was tense. If Jiraiya had problems with him, I had to be ready for anything. _I'm not going to be captured. _"If you want to take me back, you will find out that I'm not the same loudmouth kid I was."

He closed his eyes, looking deep in thought. "You are the last." He suddenly said.

"Huh?" I was confused. "I am the... last...?"

"You are the last Jinchuriki. The only one yet to have his biju extracted." He opened his eyes, his piercing gaze locked onto me.

My eyes widen as I digested what he said. "No..." My voice was barely a whisper. "Gaara... Not Gaara..." Sakura had reported that Konoha had started a war with Suna. Gaara had sent her, Hanabi, and Konohamaru to a safer location. They reported that they now had a temporary treaty. "How could this have happened...?" My arms hung limply by my sides. "That means..." _Gaara's dead..._

"Yes, your friend, Gaara, has left this world." He said as if reading my mind. "The rescue team Konoha sent was...amusing. The Hyuga and the green-clad boy were very interesting. They fought bravely to the bitter end." He sauntered toward me, his calm, impassive eyes watching me carefully. "Valiant, it seems you left an impression on them. Gaara wasn't even for their own village, yet, they gave it everything they had to come to his rescue."

_Lee-senpai... Neji-senpai..._ The Akatsuki, what they had against me was never personal, nor what I held against them. Now... now it was. The realization hit me full on like a train. My senpai were gone, two of the few people in Konoha that I knew were counting on me... I closed my eyes, letting the veins around me eyes recede. I could still hear them, scolding and encouraging me.

"_That was a good hit, Naruto!" Lee praised as he rubbed his jaw._

"_Of course it was." I grinned, feeling the adrenaline flow through me. I finally manage to hit Lee after a month of frustration and harsh, punishing training._

"_It seems he's going to surpass you at this rate." Neji was leaning against a tree off to the side, watching us spar._

"_I'll just have to work three times harder than he does than!" Lee jumped to his feet. "Yosh! Now Naruto, I'm going to be serious!"_

_I paled a bit. "You mean you weren't serious before?!" He shook his head, grinning as he released the weights on his ankles. I thought he took them off. "Fine, then I'll just have to try harder."_

_Neji held up a hand. "Wait, I think it's time I taught Naruto something." He said solemnly. "Power and speed are good for fighting regular shinobi... but grace and form is better for the true shinobi."_

_I felt my jaw fall open. "You mean you're going to teach me Juken?!" The thought of it... well to say it simply, was very exciting. "For real?"_

_Neji allowed himself to grin, well a little one. "Yes, though you will have study very hard to memorize the chakra system because you lack the byakyugan, but it is possible." He beckoned me. "Come one, we will get started right away."_

"_Hey! He's my kouhai!" Lee shouted, sliding instinctively into his Goken stance._

_Neji follow suit, gracefully going into his Juken stance. "Well... we'll see about that."_

_I watched with amazement as they clashed. The power and speed Lee exerted was matched by Neji's grace and quick thinking. They ended in a draw, making me both of kouhai._

I was reminiscing, thinking of the past. Before all of this happened, before I had to push myself harder than I ever had to get stronger. I opened my eyes, the veins bulged until I thought they would burst. I heard the Kyubi's dark, influencing voice fill my head. _**"I can help you avenge them. You know you crave retribution, but you can't possible hope to stand a chance against the Uchiha genius."**_ It growled in my head, hoping that I would give in. I repressed it, blocking it completely from my mind. _I refuse your help._

"You should keep your emotion under control. I can see them, raging like a storm in your eyes." Itachi was getting very close. Soon, he would be close enough to hit. "You're comrades died a death fitting a shinobi."

My anger flared up, bringing my blood to a boil. How dare he talk about them like they were just expendable pawns! No, I had to calm down. He wants me to lose control. I would be at his mercy if I lost control of my anger, or the Kyubi.

I relaxed my tense body, letting my fists uncurl. _Keep a cool head. Don't fall for his attempts to irk you. _I took a deep, calming breath. Then spoke as calmly as I could. "You're right. My senpai taught me to always be rational, even if despair and anger threaten to overwhelm me. I am furious with you and the Akatsuki for what you have done, but I will not fall for your mind games." I spread my feet apart, sliding effortlessly into my Juken stance. I kept very still, not letting my muscles to twitch so not to give away my attack.

"You have changed and grown in more ways than one." A note of praise in his voice. "I was certain you would give in to your emotions. That would have made this easier because all I would have to do is seal the Kyubi's chakra, rendering you powerless. This, however... is much more interesting. I'm curious to see how strong you are now." He balled up a slip of paper and tossed it. A seal I guess.

"Then I better not disappoint." I planned my attack, still careful not to give away my thoughts. _His sharingan will allow him to perceive my attacks... this will be a difficult fight... _From my previous experience with fight Sasuke, I had to be fast enough to stay ahead of his sharingan. _He is even more adept with the sharingan than Sasuke... _I fought back the hopelessness that threatened to smother me. _No, I can beat him. _But the confidence just wasn't there.

"If you will not make the first move." Itachi tense before vanishing. "Then I will."

He was fast, I would give him that, but not that fast. I leaped back as the ground where I was standing exploded. Debris pelted me face, creating shallow cuts. I bent over backwards to avoid his kick, using my momentum to flip back and strike out with a kick. He moved his head a few inches back making my kick miss. I immediately sidestep when I got to my feet, his fist brushed faintly against my cheek. _I can see. _I could see everything; he was in plain sight, even with his blinding speed. My palm slammed into his chest, a fatal blow because of the chakra exerted.

He burst up in smoke. _A substitution. _I saw shadow clones appear all around me.I got ready as thirty shadow clones charged at me from the forest, much slower than the original. I chuckled as I destroyed the first six. It was ironic, this was just like my match with Neji all those years ago. Except that I was in Neji's place.

XXX

(Third)

Itachi watched from the shadows. Naruto was taking out each clone effortlessly. Even if they had half his strength, it was impressive. _No movement is wasted... To think he had mastered the byakyugan, gentle fist, and ferocious fist to this extent. _"You may be ready for what you must undertake if you want to stop _him _and the Akatsuki. Whatever gap that keeps you from it, I will help you fill." He stood up as Naruto took out the last clone. "But first, I have to see the full extent of your power."

XXX

(First)

I sent the last clone flying with a brutal kick. "Now for the original." I made a beeline for the line of trees where Itachi was watching. _Time to see the results of my training. _I formed the hand signs of my new jutsu. "Tempest Blades!" I could see many long, curved blades take form in front of me and shoot toward Itachi.

I grit my teeth as Itachi flowed around my blades, twisting and turning to avoid being sliced and diced. _I forgot he can see chakra too. _I skidded to a halt as he began forming hand signs.

"Inferno Dragons." His whole body was swallowed up by flames. The fire spread from him to form a circle around him. Many small dragons shot out toward me from the inferno.

I backpedaled, then flipped sideways as the first five got close. I heard an explosion each time one missed me. The next ten were harder, I had to twist and turn in the air to elude their fiery jaws and claws. It took all my agility and speed, but I managed to avoid being charred to a crisp. I saw the fire around Itachi expanded as I flipped over the last dragon. "Now what?"

Three dragons flew from the blaze. Molten saliva dripped from their mouths as they each gave a booming roar.

The color drained from my face as I stared up at them. They were too big to dodge, and I was sure that anybody within a hundred mile radius could see them. _This is not subtle..._ As I watched them prepare to attack, my mind was working feverishly to come up with anything to counter them. Only two jutus came to mind. One to take to blunt of the blow, the second to protect me from the remnants.

With a roar, they all launch their assault.

_I hope this works. _Luckily, there was a large lake nearby. I preformed the first jutsu. "Water Typhoon!" A whirlwind of water sweep up the dragons. Steam rose in thick clouds, the hissing was deafening. I hoped they were put out, but they all burst from the vortex, duller than when they went in.

The jutsu I used was draining... the second one would require huge amounts of chakra output. It would be wistful thinking to think I would come out unscathed if this failed. They gave another booming roar as they came in for the kill. The heat was scalding as they neared. I gather my chakra. At the last moment, I released it all and whirled around at sickening speeds. "Kaiten!" It was like I was in hell as they rammed into my protective shell of chakra. It seemed like an eternity, instead of twenty seconds, before the flames died out.

"I'm surprised that you are still standing." Itachi didn't sound surprise, nor did he look winded like I did.

I was panting, my entire body hurt. The Kyubi's chakra threaten to flow out now that I was low on my own. It always hurt each time I used the rotation. Usually I failed it. _I lucked out. _"Like I always say, don't underestimate me." I breathed quietly, not sure if he heard me.

"I need to evaluate one more thing." He unsheathe a small katana, I failed to notice, from his back. Now he was a blur as he came at me.

I unsealed my scythe and dodged his two-hand thrust at the same time. I deflected his next slash. _He must be tired too, he made a fatal mistake. _Mustering the last of my strength, I kicked the hilt of his sword skyward. "Rising Wind!" It flew from his grasp. Then I hit him across the face with the handle of my scythe, stunning him. _His sharingan isn't activated! _I noted, pain shown in his dark brown eyes.

He stumbled to the side, my opening. I dropped my scythe and rushed in. "8 Trigrams: 64 Palms!" His body jerked with each strike. "64 palms!" I put more chakra than necessary in the last blow. I watched in satisfaction as he flew like a rag doll. He slammed into a tree trunk and slid to the ground.

"Very... good..." Itachi laid on the ground, motionless. "I got arrogant with my last attack. . . and I was ignorant. I never thought you would learn such a devastating technique..."

I sank to one knee, my body couldn't go on. _I'm out of chakra. How long has it been since I felt like this?_ I wiped the sweat from my brow. I deactivated my byakyugan, the veins returned to normal. "Are you dead yet?" I asked when he went silent.

"No." To my dismay, he rose to his feet. "You are indeed skilled, but you still have much to learn."

I stiffen when appeared in front of me and reached out to me with his hand. I thought he was going to strangle me, but instead he was offering me his hand.

"I have my work cut out for me." He said. A slight smile played at the corner of his lips.

I stared at his hand... My brain temporary shutdown, not able to comprehend his words. Slowly, I started to understand what he meant. "You're... offering to train me?"

He nodded earnestly. "The Akatsuki and the person masquerading as the Hokage must be stopped. I'm afraid I can no longer do it by myself."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. I found it very hard to believe him after everything he said. "Why would you betray your organization, your own comrades?" I struggled, but I stood back up. "You murdered your clan. You also did all you could to capture me... Why should I believe you?."

"That is true... I did betray my village and my family..." He looked away pensively. "Everything I did was to serve my village and to protect my brother..."

I was confused. How can killing your own family count as serving the village and protecting Sasuke. "What are you talking about?" I demanded. "You betrayed the village and you almost killed Sasuke once! Plus, you joined an organization that wants to control everything! How can becoming a traitor count toward what you say?!"

He shook his head, still brooding. "No, to serve my village and protect brother, I had to become a traitor. The village would have torn itself apart if they knew the truth about what my clan plotted..." He turned to me, extreme sadness in his eyes. "They planned to stage a coup. My father wanted to seize the position of Hokage for himself. I was ordered by Sarutobi-san to stop it at all costs... I could have turned it down, but I found out that the true culprit was Madara. He was after Sasuke and was using my clan's pride to achieve whatever he planned to do. I had to intervene..."

I've learned so many dark secrets since I arrived in Shiihaba than I have in all the years before. The fact that vampires existed. The truth about my mother. Gaara was now dead. Now this.

The elite Uchiha wanted to take over. I knew they were ambitious and conceited, but I never knew they would attempt anything thing like this. The one thing that bothered me was that I couldn't be sure if he was telling the truth. Deception was the definition of a shinobi's life. "I had no idea... that your clan was that messed up..." I saw anger flashed in his eyes. "But I will believe you...at least for now."

He nodded. "We will begin our training sessions a week from today."

"Why?"

"You refuse help from you prisoner, therefore, it seems he is refusing to help you."

"What do you mean?"

He pointed at my face. "The cuts on your face aren't healing quickly."

"Huh?" I touched the cuts on my face. It was mostly scabbed over, but blood was smeared on my fingers. _What? _The Kyubi laughed. _**You have no right to my power! This seal isn't perfect. You may hold me, but you don't control me.**_ I cursed silently. I relied on its healing ability, now I had to be more careful. "I see." Was all I said.

"Rest." He ordered then vanished into the night.

I looked at our battlefield once he was gone. There were many craters strewn across the grounds and destroyed plant life. The remains of a bench lay in a pile near the ruined path. I scratched my head. "How can I explain this?"

XXX

I dragged myself home, each step was an effort. _I hope Fumio isn't furious... _I was very late. Fumio was a strict about my curfew because I had school. "Sorry I'm late-"

Fumio immediately enveloped my in a bone crushing hug. "Welcome home!" She greeted me vigorously. Something I was unused to.

"W-What's up mom?" I wheezed.

She released me, her eyes were bright. "Guess what?" She giggled giddily. "I found a new job!" She announced happily.

"That's great!" My fatigue was temporary pushed away. My thoughts were on the fact that things were finally taking a turn for the better. "Where are you working now?"

She smiled. "I'm the new cleaning lady at the New Caledonia Hotel. It's on the right when you leave the western district through the park."

_The New... Caledonia...? _I hung my head, the fatigue rushing back. _Mom, that's a love hotel. It's disgusting..._

She failed to notice my disapproval. "I promise to make up for all the worrying you went through. I'll try my hardest."

"It's okay, I need to carry my weight too." I said as she apologized. It was getting difficult to keep standing. "I think I'll get ready for bed."

"Okay, don't take too long. You have school tomorrow." Fumio went into the kitchen, a smile on her face. She seemed to smile more often since Maaka bit her.

_I forgot to ask Maaka about that. _Anxiety pushed away my exhaustion. _I need to know what happens when a vampire bites a human. Whether it's harmful in the long run or not. _I slouched off my clothes and slipped on my pajamas; a black sleeveless shirt and shorts. Getting out of those sweaty clothes made me feel better.

_I got to ask her about it tomorrow. _I vowed as I went to brush my teeth. I listen to my mom hum from the kitchen. It distracted me from my new legion of problems. _Itachi. . . Maaka. . . I don't need this. Not with everything else I have to deal with. Especially now that Lee and Neji are dead... How many of my friends will be left to save?_

XXX

(Third)

The Marker family was seated at the long table in the dining room. Anju's eyelids drooped every now and then, threatening to close. Henry and Calera gazed at their youngest daughter with curiosity and slight discontentment. Ren was sitting with his arms cross, indifferent. Although, his ear was perked.

Karin's face was beet red. Her thoughts were not on knowing why her sister betrayed her nor were they on what her parents thought of a human knowing their secret. They were on Naruto, what he said. _He said... he knows what it's like... to be born without a choice on what your body is like... He understands. _But one thing stuck in her head, something he said. _What does he mean he never had a choice? How could he have had a choice...?_

"Are you feeling better, Anju?" Henry asked, concerned. He was indeed angered with her, but she was still his daughter.

"Yes." Anju answered in a quiet, weary voice. She was calm and collected even though her family was staring at her intently, apart from Karin.

"Well then, how about you enlighten us of you reasons for letting a human discover our secret?" Calera inquired.

". . ." Anju thought about how to explain. "You know I was keeping an eye on him, ever since he first saw Karin's nosebleed." They all nodded, except for Karin.

"You were?!" Karin stood abruptly. _Is Anju turning into a stalker?_

Anju disregarded her sister.. "The truth is. . . I have been watching him even before that." They all looked surprised. A faint pink rose in her cheeks. "The memory I showed you was when he first moved here."

Karin was clueless about what she was talking about. The only thing she registered was her sister's blush. _Does she like Naruto-kun? Can a vampire like a human...?_

"I especially kept a constant watch on him over the last few days. To do that, I had to concentrate even when I was asleep. Honestly, I really exhausted right now."

"You have to be more careful. You have yet to awaken." Calera scolded.

"I had to." She paused to stifle a yawn. "He had pretty much figured out that Karin was a vampire, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself."

Karin was shocked. _He knew?_

"But sister told him to keep things a secret. He never said a word about it, not even to his mother. Not only that, he cleaned up after her." Anju's expression was serious. "Since sister's blood reacts to him, she can't stay away from him. It would be better to have him on our side. You know what he can do, it would be healthier to have him as an ally rather than an enemy."

They all shared looks of understanding. Karin, was once again, confused about what was being said.

"Plus, it would be nice to have someone to keep sister out of trouble during the day."

They nodded. "True..."

"HEY!"

"We should have him help her during the day." Anju was solemn. They all looked thoughtful, even Ren.

Karin understood what was happening now. _They're going to force him into this! _"B-B-B-But it's because of Naruto-kun that my blood is increasing so much!" She argued vehemently.

"Then just bite him." They all said in unison.

"He might be the perfect partner." Calera mused.

Henry blanched at the thought. _Partner = boyfriend!_ _NO!_

Calera noticed her husband's distress. She sighed, _He's having father-daughter issues again..._

"It's better this way,"Anju told her sister. "Rather than having him snooping behind your back, possess him in order to keep an eye on him. Besides, he lives in the apartment outside our barrier."

_He does?! I have to warn him! _Karin stumbled toward the door. She burst through it and picked up speed.

They all winched at the crashing sounds. Calera shook her head disapprovingly. _Clumsy girl._

Henry had his hand on his forehead. "You're right, she can't avoid him. I wish we knew earlier."

Anju turned to her brother. "Sorry about not keeping my promise." He shrugged, indifferent. "I figured it would be better this way. But if he betrays sister, I will take full responsibility and erase... his. . . mind. . . " Her head slumped forward, quiet snores emanated from her.

"Ren, take your sister up to her room." Calera asked, taking Henry aside.

"Hmph." Ren sweep his sister in his arms. He knew they were going to discuss this. _I don't really want to know._

"What do you think about this?" She asked.

Henry tugged his goatee thoughtfully. "I'm not really sure. This might be better than having him investigating. If he learns that those two men he fought were vampires, he might have a reason be suspicious of us. That could prove problematic." He said frankly.

"You think we should end him?"

"I think I should meet with him and have a little... talk."

"I'm going with you. There's no knowing what he may do."

XXX

Karin sprinted down the hill, pushing through the bushes, and receiving cuts for it. Occasionally tripping on a root or rock. _I have to warn him! _The little apartment building came into sight. She forgot that she was going to a boy's house. She realized it too late as she emerged out of the thicket. _Crap!_

XXX

(First)

I was brushing my teeth in our little yard. _I wonder how much pain one can stand? My friends are dwindling, soon, there would be no one in Konoha left to save. I have to-_ I jumped when Maaka burst through the thicket and crashed into the chain-link fence. "Maaka! What are you doing here?!" I stammered, spraying the barren lawn with toothpaste.

She was panting. "Ah... Anju told me you that your house is below ours..."

"What?!" _How does her sister know where I live?_

"Oh, Naruto, who's this?" My mom came up from behind me.

Maaka stared at me, confused, looking for an explanation.

"My mom." I explained. Her reaction was amusing. She was shocked I could easily tell she thought Fumio was too young.

"Naruto, who is she?" Fuimo asked again.

"She's a classmate from school."

"Oh...what's she doing behind the fence?"

"She lives in the neighborhood."

"What a lovely coincidence. Hm..." She looked at me. "Why don't you invite her in for tea?"

"Huh?"

"She doesn't look right behind that fence. And we have to be nice to our neighbors, we haven't made any friends yet. This is a perfect chance." She turned to Maaka, smiling. "You have time for tea, right?"

XXX

I could tell this was awkward for Maaka. I mostly listen to them talk, only chiming in to show I was listening. I observed Maaka. She looked around our apartment, taking notice of how poor we were. Not that I minded, but the downcast looks she kept shooting me when she thought I wasn't looking were irritating.

"Excuse me, but I have to get home soon." Maaka said after a while.

"Oh, sorry for keeping you." Fumio nudged my arm. "Naruto, walk her home."

"No, it's okay. I just live up the hill." Maaka waved as she closed the door.

"Really, Naruto would love to. Right, Naruto?" Fumio insisted, pushing me toward the door.

I forced a smile on my face. Fumio touched one of the more serious burns I got when one dragon barely grazed me. I couldn't avoid the dragons completely. "Y-yeah, no problem."

"O-okay." Karin stuttered, giving in to my mom.

"Please come again soon! Naruto, you make sure she gets home safe. There's a reason for those 'beware of molester' signs." Fumio called after us. "She's a nice girl." I heard her say before she closed the door.

I was very tired that my mind wasn't working that well. "Be back soon."

XXX

"Is it okay for me to see your house?" I asked as we walked up the deserted road. "Since you want no one to see it."

"What do you mean?" Karin gave me a quizzical look.

"There's a barrier around your house." I looked up in the sky. Many bats flew about. Soft 'kii's sounded out in the night. I glance at her. I don't know why, but I liked her surprised expression. "Surprised?" I grinned at her.

She blushed darker. It seems like she was always blushing, it only got darker. "H-how did you know?" She peered closely at me. Paying special attention to my eyes.

I put my hands behind my head. "I have. . . special talents." I was still reluctant to talk about my true reason.

"Special... talents...?"

"Yup, my eyes are very keen. I probably see better than you in the dark, light, or any kind of conditioning." _The only thing I had to pay for these eyes was Hinata's life... _I grimaced as I pictured her beautiful, smiling face. If I closed my eyes, I could still hear her. _"Naruto-kun! How was your mission?"_ A lone tear escaped from my eye. That was what she always asked when I came back from an extended mission.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

I opened my eyes. Karin's face was very close to mine. "Ah!" I fell back on my ass. I felt sheepish for being so easily startled. _I'm slipping._

"Sorry." She shuffled sheepishly to me. "Here." She offered her hand.

"Thanks." I took it, but she wrenched it away quickly. Her whole body spasm like she was being electrocuted. She pressed her hands firmly over her mouth. "Maaka!" I jumped to my feet. She held up a hand before I could get close. Then I remembered. "Sorry." I stepped back. "I forgot that I make your blood increase."

"It's not your fault." She said through her hands. Tears brimmed in her eyes as her face became more feverish.

I could tell she was in pain. "Shall I go? I don't want to be around if I'm causing you pain." I offered, turning around. "I guess I have to stay away from you for a while, huh?" The thought of it was painful for some reason. _Why is it painful? _I asked myself.

"N-No, I'm fine." Karin blurted out. "I'm alright now."

I looked over my shoulder. She was still feverish. The tears were gone, but new ones were forming. "No, you're not." She was about to protest, but I interrupted. "You shouldn't try to push yourself too hard."

"But-"

"I'll talk to you later, I promise." I began to walk back down the hill. "Get better!" I called over my shoulder. _I'll ask her about vampire bites later._

XXX

(Third)

Karin watched Naruto disappear out of sight. When she could no longer see him, her blood subsided. She wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve. _His unhappiness has gotten stronger. _She jogged down the road until she could see his silhouette. He was tall for a Japanese boy. She barely came to his chin. But from where she stood, he looked like a little kid.

Immediately, her blood surged through her veins, threatening to burst out. She pressed her hands over her mouth again. _When he mentioned his eyes, his unhappiness jumped. _She turned around and walked back. When she could no longer sense him, her blood returned to normal. _I need him to be happy so I won't suffer whenever I'm around him. First rule: Don't talk about his special talents. Rule two... Well, I'll get to that one later._

XXX

The next day arrived quickly for Itachi. He sat on the edge of his bed. The plain hotel room was comforting, almost like his old room. He rose to his feet. He was feeling very sore, something he hasn't felt in years. The other reason he told Naruto that they would start next week was that he also needed rest. _Juken is indeed dangerous. _He couldn't feel his right arm. "I better get ready."

XXX

Itachi was back in disguise, his facade back in place. "Good morning." He greeted Fujino. _This is what I'm supposed to do. . . right? _His approach was soundless, so he startled her with his voice.

She shrieked, throwing up her books. "EEK!"

He caught them before they could do any damage. "Gomen." He apologized as he handled back her books. "I thought this was how I was supposed to act. I'll leave now." He spun on his heel.

Fujino grabbed his arm, surprised about how muscular his arm was. "I-It's okay." She blushed faintly. Usually he kept to himself, to have him talk to her in the hall had to mean something. Then what he said registered. "What do you mean, 'I thought this was how I was supposed to act'?"

He looked embarrassed. "Well. . . I never really had a girlfriend so I don't know how I should act. . .Fujino?" He looked at her questioningly.

She was frozen... What he said sent her into bliss. _I-I'm his girlfriend?!_

Itachi was confused, this new experience was amusing yet unsettling. She was just frozen there, staring at him. More like ogling. It was starting to get unnerving.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one of his classmates, Adachi, be shoved roughly into a locker. The three meat heads laughed loudly as he banged on the door. _Poor kid. _At that moment, the bell rang. He turned his attention back to Fujino. She was still as a statue. "Well, I have to get to class. I'll see you there." He strolled down the hall, feeling her eyes on him the whole way.

XXX

In class, he saw Adachi be humiliated by Yumi, the most popular girl in his class. _Twice in one day? This kid can't catch a break. _He saw how she poured salt in the wound and mocked him, telling him why she wouldn't go out with him.

Adachi was average looking, not very fit or fat. He was plain. Even his crop hair was nothing special. Even so, he was well liked by the other kids. Just not the popular kids.

Dejected, he hung his head and slouched away. He left the room as the final bell rang. _Am I that repulsive? _He wondered. _Sure I'm not handsome or muscular, but surely I can't be that disgusting. . ._ He loathed those jocks that shoved him in the locker earlier and everyone that was staring at him. Laughter clearly shown in their eyes. _I wish I could show them their place._

"She didn't have to do that." His classmate, Matsou, scowled as he watched the public humiliation. His hands tighten into fists as he listen to Yumi and her posse talk about how much of a loser Adachi was. "As if Hagiya bullying him wasn't enough, now her." He was get exasperated at his classmates.

Itachi watched Adachi go, pitying him. He didn't notice his classmate, Matsou, glaring at Yumi and her friends. _Teenagers are so cruel. Karma will strike back at those who treat others with disrespect. _He laid his head on his desk, tuning them out. He ignored the gossip that was beginning to focus on him.

XXX

(First)

The day flew by. I was looking up at the ceiling, not paying attention to Mr. Morooka. He was the most annoying person I have ever known. When the final bell rang everyone rejoiced subtlety as they gathered their books._Least favorite teacher I guess. _He did send students to detention for no real reason, so their reasons to hate him were not off base.

Before anyone could leave, the intercom buzzed on. "All students, please return to your classes. There has been an incident on the campus. I repeat, please return to your classrooms. Teachers, come to the faculty office for a staff meeting. No student is allowed to leave until further notice."

"Damn." Mr. Morooka cursed. "I should have left as soon as the bell rang. You brats stay here. I better not catch anyone of you being indecent! Like I said, you kids are growing up too damn fast. I promised to keep you lot as pure as the driven snow, and I'm damn sure going to do it!" He slammed the door shut as he left.

I felt the sweat dropped down my back. _He better not try to give us the 'talk'._

The sound of police sirens trilled outside. Red and blue lights flashed just outside the window. There was a shout and someone scream.

_Uh-oh, bad news._


	11. Murder! Meet the parents!

**Chapter 11-Murder?! Meet the parents?!**

Yesterday was. . . unexpected. First, we had to wait for hours as the lockdown progressed. I missed worked because of it. Which irked me to no end. _I have to help pay for the rent dammit! _I was annoyed even though everyone was trying to find out what happened by peering out the window.

Baka, Kiko fell out when someone bumped her from behind. _They are very noisy_, I thought as I yanked her back up while she screamed. An instant boost to my unwanted reputation...

Then, while I was thinking of a way to broach the subject of vampires bites to Karin, she came up to me and pleaded, more like begged, that I help her with her make up exams. I couldn't say no because she started to tear up.

So now I was standing by the main entrance in the library, waiting for Karin. The doors burst open and Karin lumbered in. I was too slow to act, which was unlike me, she crashed into me, tumbling us both to the ground. _I wonder if she's always like this?_ I wondered as she was dazed. "Afternoon, you seem to be feeling bet-" I greeted her as she lost her stupor. She shrieked when she saw me and her forehead collided with mine. _Itachi's punches hurt less than this. _I thought with watering eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" Karin's face turned beet red. She tried to push herself off me, but her hands slipped on my shirt. Her knee connected somewhere no guy ever, EVER wants to be hit.

"Ow. . ." Agony was all I felt for the next few minutes. So much that I couldn't understand what Karin was yelling. _She is more dangerous than the Akatsuki..._ I thought while waiting for the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach to leave and let me move. The pain subsided enough to allow me to get off the floor. "Shall we?" I asked, my voice was unusually high.

She helped me to a table. Muttering apologies all the way. She pulled out her school books and laid them out in front of me. It was surprising that she failed almost every subject. _Nobody is the same. _I reminded myself. "Now... which subject do you need the most help with?" My voice was gradually returning to normal.

She looked at her books laid out on the table. Then she picked up her math book. "Definitely math."

XXX

(Third)

Itachi was walking to the library, hearing the rumors that Naruto was tutoring another student. _He should know not to get involved with the kids here. _He was against it, but he had no right to criticize him. After all, he was dating Fujino.

_The dance is three days away... then summer vacation would start. _He was starting to feel uneasy. He didn't know how to dance. _Where could I learn? With my sharingan, I could copy the other children there. . . Would that be acceptable? _He knew nothing about being a teenager. _It's frustrating._

He sighed. The reason he was looking for Naruto was to ask him about the murder. _I found some clues, but no suspects yet. _He found no finger prints at the crime scene, but his probing resulted in a piece of cloth. It was a handkerchief, a skull design stitched into it. _Not very helpful. _He shrugged as he pocketed it. _Every little thing helps._

He opened the door to the library in time to see Karin fall backwards. She flashed her panties to everyone that could see before she could cover up. He felt heat rise in his cheeks these things here were very foreign to him. "I thought you were teaching her decent subjects, kouhai." He teased lightly. Karin flushed brightly while Naruto only had a faint hue of red in his cheeks.

XXX

(First)

I looked at Itachi, still not used to his disguise. "What's up sensei... er... senpai?" I couldn't let anyone get suspicious. He was older than any student here. Though, it agitated me that he would tease me. _I'm not your friend. _I helped Karin up. "You okay? You hit your head pretty hard." I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm used to falling over. I'm fine." She smiled weakly. That was a rough fall. I was sure she was hiding the pain she felt. "When I'm too close to you, my blood increases so. . ." She murmured to me, so low that only I could hear it.

I rubbed my neck, slightly annoyed. "I guess it can't be help. But why just me?" I asked softly.

"It's... a secret." She smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"Okay..." _A secret?_ I turned my attention back to Itachi. He had a confused expression, not able to hear Karin and me talk about her blood problem. "Is there something wrong senpai?" I asked again, trying to sound like I care.

He shrugged coolly, looking out the window. "I was just wondering if you heard about what happened yesterday."

My eyes widen, _Murder? Didn't expect that. _"No, I haven't. What happened?" Curiosity got the better of me.

His expression turned grave. "A student was murdered." He paused to see the shock on our faces. "It was Hagiya-san, class 3-E."

"Murdered?!" I spluttered, shocked. What was the possibility that a murder would happen at the school I was attending? I must have some really bad luck. _This is not happening. I don't need any more drama! _It seems that anything troubling within a hundred mile radius was attracted to me. The gangs, vampires, now a murderer is wondering about... "Did the police catch the murderer yet?"

Itachi shook his head. "Nope, they don't even have a suspect." He said cheerfully.

I felt the sweat roll down my back. Itachi's friendly persona was kinda weird. "Really?! Not one suspect?"

He shook his head again.

I ran my hand through my hair in disbelief. _What kind of police are these? _In Konoha, the ANBU would have someone already in interrogation by now. Then I remembered. _Right, I'm not in Konoha..._

At that moment, Tokitou Maki, Karin's best friend, walked in. It seems that Karin subconsciously grabbed my arm while we were discussing the murder. I didn't notice until Tokitou pointed at us. "We have a couple!" She shouted and made a dash for the door.

"NO!" Karin flew and tackled her friend to the ground before she even took a step. A bizarre sight, they were tumbling on the floor.

I couldn't hear them, they were muttering. From Karin's red face to the incredulous looks Tokitou was shooting Karin, I would say she was trying to convince Maki that we were not dating.

"These people are interesting." Itachi was now standing beside me. He was back to normal, for now.

He didn't startle me, I knew he moved. "At times." I admitted. "But they are people just like us. The only difference is that we have different ambitions." I said, not bothering to look at him.

"Hm. . . Your way of thinking is surprisingly humble." He replied with insulting surprise.

"Humility is something you pick up when you go through the things I have. You can't look down on people or judge just because they're different for yourself." My voice was sharp enough to cut. If only. _He has no idea what it's like to be treated different._

"I see you still haven't forgiven me."

"Trust and forgiveness don't go hand in hand." I trusted him to a certain extent, but there was no real bond between us. He was going to train me, he was my sensei. I would be respectful, but that would be all.

"MAKIIIIII!" Karin's pleading voice diverted our tense conversation. Her face was still red as she stared down Tokitou.

Tokitou chuckled. "Well. . . if that's the case. I'll just watch you love blossom from afar!" She said, wrapping her arms around herself dramatically.

"You got it all wrong!" Karin grabbed her head. "The stress, I forgot all the formulas I memorized!"

"Do all people jump to the wrong conclusions?" Itachi asked.

I shrugged. "Hey, I'm new to this kind of thing like you." _Looks like I have to help her some more. _The whole charade didn't bother me, I knew the truth and that was enough for me. I knew I had to keep my distance for everyone here. No matter what happened, I would not get any more people involved. _No matter what... I mustn't let that line become blurred again._

XXX

The class was buzzing about the rumors of the murder. The victim was Kihou Hagiya. He was found in the locker room with his neck slashed open and. . . he was also neutered. He was the star basketball player here, the captain, I heard. He was also a known player, dating multiple girls at once and wasn't very good at being subtle. To put it simply, a womanizer.

He was a pig, as far as I was concern. Someone else must have thought so too and offed him. _It seems like most of the girl population seems kind of happy. _I observed. The room filled with gossip. I listened in; rumors had to be based off some truth.

"I heard he received a letter a day before." Someone gushed out excitedly, like he was the only one who knew about this.

"Really?! What did it say?"

"It said, 'retribution is coming. You've had your way long enough.'" He mimicked sinister voice. "At least, that's what I heard."

"Wow, that's so creepy."

"I wonder if there will be more victims?"

"Don't say that!" A girl wailed.

"You never know. The killer might not be satisfied."

"I'm coming after you Yuzu-chan!" A boy said in a deep, frightening voice.

I didn't feel frighten like everyone else. Itachi and I could handle anything here. Unless we were weakened some way, we would have no trouble with a teenage killer. _Though, killing someone because of their faults isn't right. Even if he did deserve it._ I tuned them out until some girl shouted.

"Naruto-kun will protect us!"

_How'd I become part of this?_ I thought as five girls tackled me from my seat. "H-Hey! Watch where you put your hands!" I stammered as they groped me. _What gives them the assumption that I can protect them from a killer?! Right, the gang fights. . ._ I hated myself for making that mistake. I didn't regret it, I just hated myself for not being more subtle.

"Naruto-kun's so strong!"

"Protect us!"

"You're on my spine, Chie-chan!"

"He's mine!"

"I got his shirt!"

"Give that back!" This was seriously getting to be too much. I'll never understand why I ever wanted a fanclub like Sasuke when I was younger. I tried not to think about how it felt with them all over me, I was a boy after all. "You're all crushing me!" I was still worn from my fight with Itachi, my body wasn't back to normal. _Stupid fox! I curse you ITACHI! Had it not been for you, I wouldn't be here._ I was pinned to the ground until the teacher came into the room.

"Release him immediately!" Shirai-sensei ordered.

To my relief, they obeyed. "Thanks sensei."

She waved me off. "Now, those who have to take the make-up exams go to this side of the room..." She started arranging the students so they couldn't possibly cheat off their friends.

I sat in my desk, wary of my classmates. I failed to notice Tokitou turn around in her seat and started to laugh. "I never knew you had in you Uzumaki-kun. I always thought you were a player. I guess I was wrong. You must really like-"

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Not another word. If another rumor starts that I like someone, things will only get worse."

I took my hand away. "Ho ho ho ho. . . so it's like that. You don't want other girls bothering K-"

I clamped my hand over her mouth again. "Don't you have a life of your own?"

XXX

(Third)

Itachi had a similar problem. Well, kind of. But everyone was too intimidated by him to even approach him. Even if he was friendly and outgoing, he gave off a haughty aura even if he didn't act like it.

It looked like everyone, especially the girls, wanted to talk to him, but held each other back. So it surprised them when Fujino strolled up to him and embraced him briefly, then took her seat beside him. Some of the third year classroom had long tables instead of individual desks.

"The lunch you brought was delicious!" Fujino beamed at him, her dark brown eyes bright.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. . . You seem to be in a good mood today." Itachi commented.

She grinned at him. "Yup, the dance is almost here. After that is summer vacation, I can't wait!" She nudged his arm. "Aren't you excited?"

He nodded. "Yes, though, I admit I am a little uneasy about the dance."

She raised an eyebrow., slightly disappointed by his lack of reaction. "Why?"

"It's not relevant." He looked embarrassed and pensive at the same time. _Is it right for me to continue this? Naruto knows where to draw the line, but I'm terrible at this. _"It's nothing really." He assured her when she looked worried.

"O-Okay..." She didn't look convince, but dropped it. _He acts friendly at times, but he remains aloof. _She began to think about why he was like that.

XXX

Outside the classroom, a horrified girl reread a note that was taped on the inside of her locker. Yumi felt like she was going to faint, or puke. Luckily, none of them won her over. "You are not important, I'll show you that no one will miss a conceited girl like you." She read softly to herself. "What did I get myself into?"

XXX

(First)

A few hours later, I was mopping the floor at Julian. It was late and not that many people were here. The few that were, were finishing up their meals or saying goodbye to their friends. Soon, my shift would end. I spotted Karin heading to the locker rooms. _I have to ask her about my mom. _"Hey Karin."

She turned to me. "Yeah?"

"I'd like to talk to you after work, alright?"

"Um... sure."

XXX

I was out before her, so I decided to wait for her to finishing dressing. The sun was gone, replaced by the pale quarter moon. It was a relatively cool night, given the hot day. The familiar "Kii" of the bats above sounded out in the quiet night.

My thoughts were elsewhere, not on the fact that a few bats were staring intently at me. I put my hands behind my head and looked up at the cloudy sky. I watched a plume of clouds cover the moon. Soon it would rain. Judging by the swollen purplish clouds, we were in for a couple of rainy days.

I looked at the back door, waiting for Karin to come out. _What will she say?_ _I just hope that it isn't harmful. My mom has been through enough already. Being sick wouldn't be good for her. _I sighed, thinking about how I would ask Karin about it.

Fumio's adversity is worse than mine, I thought it was. Losing her son, her husband, and being disowned by her own mother. . . _Mom is strong. . . Stronger than I could ever hope to be._

"Are you Uzumaki-kun?" Someone suddenly spoke close behind me.

I glanced back casually, no use being suspicious of everything, and saw a strange man. I saw him twitch before he threw his black cape at me. I leaped back quickly, avoiding the strange cape. I could make out little eyes and hear soft "Kii"s coming from the inside of it. "Who the hell are you?!" I demanded. _Why do I attract the weirdos?_

"We would like to talk to you."

I whirled around. I briefly saw a beautiful woman in a long flowing dress before I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. "But. . . Karin. . ." I whispered as I fell.

XXX

I was back in the past, in much happier times. "Uh..." I groaned at the fading light that streaked through my tattered curtains. I raised a hand to block the light. "Five more minutes. . ." I mumbled.

I heard a soft giggle. My favorite sound in the world. "Naruto-kun, it's almost time. The Hokage and the others said you have to meet at seven." Her voice was quiet, but stern.

I felt someone sit by my legs. I opened my eyes, finding myself staring into her stunning pale lavender eyes. "You know, I could stay here with you." I suggested.

She cuffed me on the side of my head playfully. "You know this is important. They might have a solution to your problem." Her voice was firm, but she was considering it.

Out of everyone here, except for my sensei and the Hokage, only Hinata knew I had a problem with the Kyuubi's seal. "Fine. I'm not really convinced they can fix it." I muttered. I sat up reluctantly on the couch. "So what do we do until then? We have a few hours until then." I asked, seeing that it was four 'o' clock. The orange-red sunlight didn't catch my attention. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"You sure? You forgot to change the batteries in your clock." She pulled out her tiny pocket watch. "The sun is setting, you have five minutes to get there."

"Crap!" I hurried and donned my orange jacket. "I'll see you later." I pecked her on her mouth before I jumped out the closest exit, the window. I nearly landed on someone as I vaulted over the guard railing. "Don't wait up! I'll probably be late again!" I shouted as I ran down the street, ignoring the words of rebuke I received as I shoved pass people.

My chakra was always sealed the day before so the sealing testing could go according to plan. I couldn't chakra walk up the walls or use chakra to increase my abilities. I was just like a regular person on these days, which made me feel uneasy. The only thing that prevented me from being killed at an early age was my ability to mold chakra. _Don't worry, I'm under the Hokage's protection. _I reminded myself.

"I'll wait anyway!" She shouted back.

I risked tripping, but I glanced back over my shoulder. She was smiling and waving at me. I grinned at that. That warm, welcoming feeling crept into me as I waved back. It lasted until I tripped. I heard her gasp, but then giggle as I got back up. "See ya!" I shouted again and was back on track, though a little embarrassed.

Little did I know, this would be the last time I would see her alive. I grimaced each time I think back to this. The one regret that claws at me the most was that I slept all day instead of spending it with her.

XXX

I heard people talking, but none that I recognized. Maybe I could, except that the bump on the back of my head that throbbed painfully prevented me from trying. _Stupid fox. _I thought with much venom. _If I die, you die too. _I reminded it. The throbbing stopped and the bumped quickly healed. A brazen growl inside my head made me flinch.

"Is he awake yet?"

"He moved, I think he's coming to."

"Shall I poke him with a stick?"

"No, save that for later."

I opened my eyes and blinked away the sleep. My vision was a little bleary at first, but gradually cleared. I recognized two out of the four people staring at me intently. Karin's older brother and younger sister were the ones I knew. The man and woman I didn't know, but I could see the resemblance between them.

_Karin's mother and father appear? _I sat up slowly My whole body screamed its protest. I waved indolently. "Karin's sister. . . Anju-chan. . . Her brother, Ren. . . 'ello." My voice was weak. This was probably the most I have ever slept. My nightmares plagued me every time I closed my eyes so I didn't really enjoy sleeping. I turned my head sluggishly to their parents. "Karin's father and mother?"

They nodded. "I'm Henry, and this is my wife-"

"Calera." She said abruptly.

Henry looked me over. "So you are Uzumaki Naruto."

"What is this about?" I asked, all my training sessions were catching up to me. More so than ever now that the Kyubi retracted back into its dark corner. _It's sulking again. _My fatigue was to get worst and I couldn't expect it to go away. I hated the fox more than ever at that moment. _They could kill me and I won't be able to defend myself! _I quivered at the thought of dying here and leaving my friends to their fates.

Calera materialized beside me. "Oh, scared aren't we?" She grinned impishly. "Afraid of the big bad vampires?"

Her tone exasperated me. "No, I'm afraid that I won't be able to accomplish what I set out to do. I know anyone of you could kill me at any second."

Henry nodded, disconcerting. "True, but you haven't give us a reason to-"

"Yet." Calera whispered ominously into my ear.

My body was feeling heavy. The soft couch I was sitting on was making me drowsy. I resisted sleep's call. _No, I can't fall asleep! My life is on the line now. _"I know your secret, isn't that reason enough?" I glared defiantly at them.

Calera clapped her hands. "Ah, yes! I forgotten the reason we brought you here." She was back by Henry's side.

Henry looked apologetic. "Yeah, sorry about the sudden abduction. Would you like something to dr-"

Calera slapped the back of his head. "Don't be so friendly. You know the reason we brought-kidnapped- him."

"I'm sorry!"

Anju sat next to me. She had another creepy doll with her, cradled like in her arms. The porcelain doll gazed at me with wide eyes, the mouth was like a nutcrackers. The teeth showed eerily. "I apologize for my parents' behavior. I told them everything." She spoke quietly.

Ren turned his back to me and walked out. "Humph."

"You want me to keep it a secret." I stated, nodding in understanding. _Easy enough, at least I don't have to die._

Clera and Henry stopped their skirmish. "Yes. That is the purpose we have brought you here." She released Henry's head. "We have to make sure you keep our secret, no matter what we have to do."

"It's not my secret to tell." I replied. I stood up quickly. Too quickly, I wobbled and fell back on the couch. Anju-chan rested her hand on my forearm before I could get up again.

"Are you not feeling well?" She asked with surprising concern.

"I'm fine." I murmured before I turned my attention back to her parents. "I don't have any reason to reveal your secret. The only thing I want to know what has happened to my mom and if it's harmful. What happens to a human who has had their blood sucked?" I asked, my fatigue waning a little.

They looked at each other, puzzled.

"I don't care what you do to me. If my mom going to become sick, I want to know how to cure it." I pleaded. "She has had enough trouble in her life."

"You are confused on two parts." Henry answered. "My daughter hasn't sucked any blood... She can't."

"Huh, isn't she a vampire?"

"You see, my daughter is a special case. She doesn't suck blood, she injects blood into people." He explained.

"Wait, isn't that more dangerous?! What about blood type?" I demanded.

Calera snickered. "Human blood type means nothing to vampires. Also, vampires can't harm humans by merely sucking their blood. The only thing that happens is that. . . they can't lie, or their stress goes away, things like that. That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes." Henry said.

"Don't worry, the effects are always temporary." Anju assured me. "Though, with my sister, the effects are different. The people she bites become energetic, active, and happy. For people that are struggling, it's as she gives them the power for them to become who they want to be."

Relief washed over me as the information sunk in. _So she's fine. Thank kami, I was really worried for a minute. I got to be more careful, they might have taken up my offer. Sakura, all of my friends are counting on me. _I let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to know..." I thought of how my mom was now. She was so happy, brighter than the sun. _Is that who she wishes to be?_

"Now that you have received your answers." Calera was next to me in a moment.

I fell off the couch, startling them. "Sorry, you surprised me." I discretely put away the kunai I drew. I got back on unsteady feet. "You don't have to worry. I promise I won't say a word."

Calera raised an eyebrow. "How sure can we be?"

"I never go back on my word!" I growled. They flinched when I felt the Kyubi's chakra flare through me.

"We are not questioning your word." Henry interjected hastily. He was in front of his wife and daughter, like he was shielding them. He pointed behind me. "The exit it through that door and down the hall."

_Why are they so wary of me?_ "Thanks... I guess I'll be going now." I bowed my head. "Sorry for getting angry." I said then left, not waiting to see if they accepted my apology.

XXX

"Onii-chan." Anju's called softly from behind me.

"Hm? Something you want, Anju-chan?" I stopped short of the entrance.

"You know we are vampires now; and that we can't go out in the day. But Karin can." Her voice was polite. "I like to ask you to help her out during the day."

"Okay, I'll do my best."

I could hear her hair rustle as she shook her head. "No, that won't be enough. I want you to give your word. I want you to promise to keep her safe and help her."

_Is this a request or an order? _"I promise." I said halfheartedly.

"I mean it. You better protect her." Her voice went low, threatening. "If she gets hurt, I will personally erase everything in your mind."

I turned around to reply, but she was gone. _She must love her sister very much. _I let out a deep sigh._ I hate to be me if I can't do my part._

XXX

I bumped into Karin at the front door. "Welcome home."

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing in my house?!" She shrieked shrilly.

XXX

After work the next day, I told Karin about my first meeting with her parents. "What?! They kidnapped you? And they threatened you?" She was flushed, ashamed probably.

I shrugged like it was no big deal. "It's no big deal."

Her expression was panicky. "I'm causing trouble for you again! What should I do?" She grabbed her head as if to grasp a solution.

"It's fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'll help you like they asked, don't fret." I tried to calm her down.

Then inspiration flashed across her face. "Then... how about I make you lunch every day? Fuku-chan told me that you don't eat lunch. How does that sound?" She offered, still flushed.

_LUNCH?! _Rationality left me. I grabbed her hand and shook it. "It's a deal!" She flinched like she was being electrocuted and wrenched her hand away. "Oh, sorry!"

XXX

(Third)

Karin collapsed on her bed. The springs groaned lightly, it was an old bed after all. She sighed, suddenly tired. She stared at the ceiling, thinking about Naruto. _He's takes everything on his shoulders. Even my problems, he tries to help me. I need him to be happy, not burdened with my problems as well as his._

She turned on her side. The way he gazed out the window just before they clocked out puzzled. He didn't mind helping her, _But what was that sad, faraway look? Was he thinking about how he got his special talents? _Without meaning to, she drifted to sleep. That was the first night she dreamt of Uzumaki Naruto.

The next morning, she couldn't make her flush face return to normal. "This is so… embarrassing." She muttered as she looked at herself in the mirror. _I barely know him and I'm dreaming about him._

The TV was on in her room. There was a news alert. "High school student, Kihou Hagiya, was brutally murdered yesterday evening. So far, the police have no leads or suspects yet. If you have any information regarding the murder please call..."

"Scary." Karin turned it off before they showed the crime scene. "I should get started on Naruto's lunch." She went into the kitchen, mulling over what to make.

XXX

Itachi looked up at the body hanging from the flagpole. "Another victim...Yumi-san." He took a step toward her, intending to get her body off the pole, but someone grabbed his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder; Naruto was the one holding him back. "Don't, we can't become involved. They will find us if we do."

Itachi nodded reluctantly. He wanted to solve this mystery because he had come to like this place. Also, the media attention might bring the Akatsuki or Hunter-nins. Naruto's face could end up on the news when they interview people. _I can't let that happen._

He smiled sheepishly. "You're right. I forget sometimes." _Still, I have a feeling I'm missing something. The handkerchief I found belongs to Adachi-san but... _His investigation yielded nothing yet. "I need to do something before class starts. Meet me on the roof at lunch so we can discuss your training."

"Sure." Naruto headed inside.

Itachi pulled on two leather gloves. Making sure no one was in sight, he took down her body. Her cause of death was suffocation, and her neck was broken. The thin bruise on her neck told him it was no accident. "Who would do this?" He mused. He examined her nails. Pieces of white cloth were stuck under them. _She must have fought back... This material is the same as our uniforms._

He sensed someone coming behind him. With one last glance at her, he disappeared. Two things he knew for sure. One: The murderer was a student here. Two: It might be Adachi or someone connected to him. _Time to pay Adachi a visit._


	12. Lost comrades

**Chapter 12-Lost comrades**

(Third)

Sakura knelt beside Hanabi, her hands emanating a faint green glow. Sakura pressed her hands on the long gash that ran up Hanabi's arm. "You have to be more careful." She spoke gently and firmly. The gash slowly began to close up, healing at her touch.

They were resting near the ledge of a precipice. They were hardly recognizable because their clothes were drenched in a blackish goo. The goo smelled like a corpse that has been sitting in the sun. Below was the blocked entrance that leads up to where they were. A mass of moving bodies clawed at the rubble.

"I lost my concentration for a second, that's all." Hanabi retorted curtly, her eyes brimming with tears. She looked away, not wanting to look over the edge to where she would see the bloody battlefield.

"I know, it's hard to lose a comrade." Sakura voice was comforting, understanding. "I would have rushed in too if I could save him."

Hanabi's head snapped around, tears streaming down her face. "Don't talk like he's dead!" She yelled, her voice cracking. "They've captured him! That's all. He's not dead. . . He's not..." She began to sob into Sakura's shoulder.

"Hush, it's going to be alright." Sakura crooned, trying to soothe her.

Kira, their newest member, knelt beside her too. She draped her arm around Hanabi's shoulders. "This is our life. But we can hope for the best." Kira was roughly the same age as Sakura. Her short braided brown hair was matted with the sticky black substance, and she had a few shallow cuts on her face. She looked at the battle site below with cold green eyes. They had barely managed to escape to the cliffs, only because of _his_ sacrifice. "Friends, family, lovers, they all die or leave us." She murmured impassively.

"You don't have to be like that, Kira!" Sakura said sharply. "We have lost a comrade, a friend. You could at least act like you care."

"This is our life. Why should we sugarcoat the facts? The sooner she learns this truth, the better off she will be." She gave Sakura an uncharacteristic icy glare, surprising Sakura. Usually, Kira was carefree and kind. "We all have to grow up sometime." She peered over the edge at the bodies strewn about. Her eyes held a faraway expression, and she looked almost remorseful. .

Sakura stood up and walked away before she did something she would regret later._ That's true, but to force someone to accept it is wrong! _She glanced at Hanabi, feeling sympathetic. She knew what it felt like to lose someone you cared about, and how it felt to be helpless to stop it. She looked out toward the sinking sun that bathed them in a bloody hue. _Naruto-kun, when are you coming back? We need you now, more than ever. _She prayed that he still hasn't forgotten about them.

XXX

Forty minutes ago...

Sakura and the rest came out of a cleft that opened into a forest. Further on, they ended up in a glade. Sakura halted them as they entered the clearing in the dense forest. "Be ready, something doesn't feel right." She warned them as she scanned the area. She felt a familiar chakra signature, one she would know anywhere.

"Roger!" Kira, Konohamaru, and Hanabi responded.

"Come out!" Sakura shouted. "I know you're there. . . Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped out from behind a tree at the far end of the clearing. He took off his ANBU mask with exaggerated slowness. He grinned smugly as he eyed them all with his sharingan. "So you knew I was here." He sounded impressed. "I must be slipping." He scoffed at the thought of it.

"I would recognize your chakra anywhere." Sakura growled.

"Same for me." He chuckled. "Ironic, only we can sense each other without even trying. While the best tracking team Konoha has can't find you or Naruto, I can sense you and Naruto. Even if he is in that other world."

"Ironic." Sakura agreed. _Does he know where Naruto-kun is? _A sharp pang of fear gripped her heart. _Naruto-kun's the only one who could stop this..._

"I assume you know why I am here." He looked at her team. He had a pensive expression when his eyes rested on Sakura. "I'm supposed to kill you all and bring your bodies back. Bait for Naruto you see. But I'll give you another choice; surrender and no harm will come to you. You might even live long enough to be of some use to the new Hokage."

"I would rather die than help lure Naruto-kun into your filthy hands!" Sakura spat at him.

"Same here!" Konohamaru gave his assent loudly. "Nii-san will kick your ass and that phony Hokage's!" He drew his staff from his back and pointed it at the Uchiha. "On the old man's life and everyone that _he_ murdered that night; Naruto will set it right!"

Hanabi nodded. "I believe in nii-san. He will avenge nee-sama."

Kira grinned mockingly at Sasuke. "Seems like you're outvoted."

Sasuke sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. His pensive expression disappeared as quickly as it came. Instead, he looked bored as they all glared at him. "I gave you a choice, not that you have one. Your bodies will still bring Naruto running back dead, or alive. He can't resist the last of his precious friends being left unavenged." He gestured toward them indolently. "Attack." He ordered simply.

Out of the trees, humanoid creatures lumbered out. Limping slowly toward them at first. The stench of carrion carried over to them. It was truly disgusting, everything they ate wanted to jump out their stomach and run away.

"What the hell are these things?!" Konohamaru demanded, looking at the approaching creatures revoltingly.

Sasuke frowned, having an almost disgusted expression in his eyes. "They are experiments that have no further use than pawns. The newest recruits to Konoha military: Hollows." Sasuke explained as he formed the sign of the tiger. "Release!"

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Their liquid black eyes gazed at them lifelessly. They were indeed repulsive. Their cracked, dried flesh clung to their bone. Some parts of their bodies didn't have any flesh at all. They wore tattered clothes, too incoherent to help them identify who they once were.

Sakura shuddered at the thought. _I don't want to know. Anyone of them could have been someone I knew._

Seals appeared on each of their foreheads, glowing faintly. Then it flashed harshly. Sakura and the rest were blinded momentarily by the brilliant light. With rasping growls, the Hollows charged forward, much faster than then before. The distance between them disappeared in an instant.

"Dammit! Fall back!" Sakura ordered as she punched the closest one, sending it flying. She smacked another, creating a wide berth in the swarm of Hollows.

Their growls turned into a cacophony of loud cries. The hunger in their cries was like senbon piercing them.

"It's too late, we're surrounded!" Kira shouted over the wailing monsters, slashing at the closest one with her katana. "Get the hell away from me!" she screamed, spinning around. Her blade cut cleanly through the closest ones, decapitating limps.

In a few seconds, they were surrounded. Their cries turned to blood lustful moans. They bared their fangs and brandished long, razor sharp nails

"Make it back to the cleft! We can get back up to the cliff and seal off the entrance!" Sakura instructed.

"What about that traitor!" Konohamaru demanded as he jerked his staff out of a Hollow's skull.

"Just do what I say!" Sakura snapped.

"Gotcha!" Kira replied with a grin.

"Okay," came Hanabi's hastily reply, too busy with the Hollows to say anything else.

"Yes ma'am." Konohamaru responded indignantly.

Ebony blood sprayed everywhere each time a Hollow died, soaking their clothes in no time at all. Kira and Sakura drifted closer to the cleft in cliff, but Hanabi and Konohamaru were having trouble.

"These things are getting annoying! How many are there?!" Konohamaru shouted as he barely avoided having his jugular ripped opened by a Hollow with a small dagger. He ripped off his soaked scarf while cracking open the offending Hollow's skull. _This was my last one!_

More and more of them were starting to carry weapons. "These things are getting more dangerous." He pointed out helpfully to Hanabi.

"Duh!" Hanabi snapped as she dispatched three more Hollows. Only Konohamaru was getting closer to the cleft while she was beginning to be overwhelmed. "Damn it!" She cursed. "I can't die yet, not yet!" She felt fear grip her as the space around her filled up with Hollows. Quelling her fear, she spun around at sickening speeds. "Rotation!"

Bodies flew through the air. Her rotation blew back all that were near, creating a clearing around her. _I'm not as helpless as I appear! _She smirked as she continued to spin.

"Look out!" Konohamaru was next to her the moment she stopped spinning. He shoved her to the ground. He hollered out in pain as five Hollows burst out of the ground around the spot Hanabi had occupied and dug their claws into him. One took a chunk from his shoulder. "Teme!" He swung his staff in a wide arc, knocking them back, but not killing them.

"Konohamaru!" Hanabi jumped to her feet and made to help him. She cried out as a Hollow sliced open her arm in an attempt to latch on. "Get off!" Her palm smashed into its skull with a crack.

"No, stay back!" Konohamaru shouted through the mass of Hollows around him. "Get out of here, I'll hold them off!" His staff came up in the middle of the throng. "Roar, Enma!" He bawled over the caterwauling Hollows. He brought down his staff, the explosion deafening when it hit the ground.

"Not without you!" Hanabi ran to help him, but Sakura appeared behind her, wrapping her arms around her, holding fast.

"He's right, we have to retreat." She hissed into her ear. "He's giving us a chance, we can't ignore it!" She watched as more began to surge toward them. Only Konohamaru stood in their way. _It's his choice..._

"Not without him!"

"Time to go!" Kira yelled across the clearing as she decapitated another Hollow.

Sakura picked up Hanabi and hurtled toward the forest, taking out any Hollow stupid enough to get in the way... Running at full speed without ever looking back.

Except for Hanabi. "Konohamaru!" She screamed as she struggled against Sakura's iron grip.

Konohamaru sighed as he faced the horde. _I'm sorry Hanabi, I can't keep my promise. _He felt sharp pang stab his heart when he heard her cry out his name. Ignoring that, he gripped Enma tightly, who was in his nyoi staff form. "Man, I wish Nii-san would come to the rescue at the last second like he used to."

"You shouldn't complain." Enma growled.

"I know, I know, but I can't help it. I'm still a kid after all." He ready Enma as the first Hollows came within striking distance. "Looks like this is the end, my friend." He swung Enma deftly.

"So it seems. Such a waste, dying against these abominations. So much untapped potential. You would have made a brilliant shinobi, boy." Enma lashed out at the enemy with his claws. He grinned with satisfaction as heads flew from their bodies.

"I'm already a shinobi, baka."

"Then a man worthy of your Grandfather legacy then." Enma amended, slightly annoyed.

Konohamaru laughed dryly. "Thanks, I need that. Better to die laughing than screaming." He said before jumping into their ranks. "Like I could ever live up to the old man."

"It's true." Enma repeated before his voice was drowned out by the Hollows and Konohamaru's battle cry.

XXX

Back in Shiihaba...

A student chuckled darkly as he watched the students discover his handy work from a classroom on the second floor. The shadows in the dim lit room covered his face, making it hard to make out any detail except the color of his hair. "The game is just getting started." He ran a hand through his ash blonde hair. "Who should I pick next?... Who needs to be punished?"

He observed the two earlier, they didn't show any reaction to the body. Seeing the body didn't even faze them! He was disappointed when they moved on. It was like they were used to death. One even took down the body and examined it. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Uchiha Fugaku and Uzumaki Naruto... How interesting."

XXX

(First)

The news of Hikoha's death didn't take long to spread. I could hear them gossip as I walked down the hall. There were already rumors that the killer would strike again at the dance tonight. _The odds of that are. . . Forget it. _I inclined my head, staring at the ceiling. Logical thought didn't apply to this place. Instead, I thought of Karin. _Is she really going to make me lunch?_ My stomach growled in anticipation and in hope that she was not just making empty promises.

While I was spacing out, I accidentally bumped into someone. "Gomen." I muttered automatically, not paying any attention to who I bumped. _I should start training with Itachi after school. It's been a week. _Despite the lack of help from the Kyuubi, I was back to full strength. _I have to rely on my own power now..._

I didn't pay attention to the murderous intent that was directed at me. _An envious classmate? It's really annoying that those crazy girls won't leave me alone. _That's what I thought, but I always assume the opposite.

XXX

(Third)

Miyamura Hiro gave Naruto an icy look as he continued to walk down the hall. He brushed off his shoulder like something filthy touched him. He pushed his glasses up, his indigo eyes hardening as he watched Naruto disappear around the corner. "Shinobi." His hissed inaudibly. He briefly touched the tattoo on his wrist. The kanji for weapon inked forever into his skin, though a little different from Naruto's weapon scroll. _No, not yet. _He brushed aside a loose strand of his platinum-blonde hair. _Soon though._

XXX

(First)

I literally drooled as I looked at the lunch Karin brought me. It looked and smelled delicious! "Thank you!" I picked up my chopsticks and dug in. It tasted just as good as it smelled! _I'm sorry I ever doubted you!_

"Y-you're welcome." Karin replied, embarrassed. "I didn't know what you liked, so I made a little of everything."

We were on the roof because Karin said she couldn't stand it if she was seen bringing me lunch. _"It would be very embarrassing."_ Not that I minded, I got lunch so I was happy. I finished the whole thing in a few famished bites. I felt a little guilty that I was getting to eat and my mom didn't. _Maybe I can ask her to make lunch for Fumio? No, I should be the one to do that._ "That was good. Thanks."

"It's no problem." She looked away. "You're keeping my secret. It's the least I could do." She muttered just loud enough from me to hear. "If you have any favorites...I'd be glad to make them." She finished before taking a sip from her water bottle.

_Is she for real? _Ramen was the only thing that came to mind. "Well. . ." I looked over her and spied Itachi and his girlfriend, Fujino, coming out from the only entrance to the roof. _Right, he did say we would talk about my training._ "Hey senpai." I greeted them politely.

"Hello." Fujino smiled hugely at us. "So you're the rumored couple those girls behind the door are talking about?"

A rainbow appeared over the water Karin spewed from her mouth. "Couple?! No, w-we're just friends!" Karin blurted out with water dripping from her face.

Fujino giggled. "I'm only teasing. So touchy."

I looked at Itachi questioningly as I passed a napkin to Karin. "Something up?" It was strange that he would bring his girlfriend here while he was going to talk about my training. _Strange indeed._

"Yeah, we have to cancel our lesson." He explained, being vague because we have company. "The dance is tonight, so I'm going with Fujino."

I leaned back against the chain-link fence that acted as the guardrail. "Well, that sucks. I thought you would be able to teach me something." I chuckled airily. "You must like her a lot to put off the lesson." I kept the anger out of my voice. _This one girl is more important than Konoha? My friends? _Everything became red, like it was being filtrated through a red lens. I took a deep breath, _so the mighty Kyubi still needs my body? Well, tough luck my fuzzy friend._

"_**You will slip up one day! It's only a matter of time, but I will break free of this pathetic body!" **_it barked. I could hear it futilely ramming the cage that held it prisoner. Its idle threats didn't scare me, only I could remove that seal that was keeping the Kyubi's wrath from the world. _**"And when I do, you are going to be the first of many humans I will feast upon!" **_It licked its chops, saliva dripped from its fangs. _**"Yes, I can hardly wait..."**_

I stood in front of the cage, just out of range. I threw a bucketful of water on the fox. _Whatever, you're stuck inside me for now. I suggest you kept it down before I splash more water on you. _I returned my attention to the rooftop.

"_**Impudent little brat!" **_It snarled, completely soaked. I snickered inwardly at the sight of it. Its blood red fur was plastered to its body, making it look like a wet kitten than the _Great_ Kyubi.

Itachi had an awkward expression. The courtyard below suddenly seemed interesting to him. "Something like that." He murmured lamely. I knew he was falling for her. Even the stoic, cold Uchiha couldn't resist a girl's affection.

"That's fine. I make much more progress on my own." I stood up. "Well, I have to-"

"You're coming too." He interrupted.

"What?!" I shot him an incredulous look. "You can't be serious."

"I think you'll benefit from this experience. After all, you have never been to a dance, or similar social gathering."

Fujino looked at me like I was crazy. "You never went to a dance?! Not one?"

I looked at the ground with downcast eyes. "I... had more important things to do." _How can I dance when my friends are suffering? I would have to be a cold hearted bastard to not care about them and go dancing._ "I never found the time to go."

"Then it's decided, you have to go." She nodded to herself like it was written in stone.

Rage surged through my entire body, _how can she even suggest that?! _I pushed back those feelings. "Sorry, but it's girls' choice. You need a date to get in." I reminded her cheerfully. _No crazy fan girls. _That was the condition of the dance. No boy could go unless they were invited by a girl. _The unpopular boys must be in a funk right now._

I watch Fujino go deep in thought. Her gaze flickered to Karin. "Problem solved!" She grabbed Karin's wrist and pulled her to my side. "Maaka-chan will go with you." She smiled broadly at us, framing us with her fingers. "You two make a cute couple. Don't you agree Fugaku-kun?"

Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist. "They do."

I narrowed my eyes at Itachi. "I can't go. Even if I wanted to." I retorted bluntly. "I have to get ready, why can't you understand that?" I hissed softly, making sure only he could hear me. I could tell Karin was embarrassed. I felt the heat radiating from her. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, she looked pensive. _Did I say something wrong?_ "Besides, you can't force Karin to go if she doesn't want to. If she doesn't want to go, then that's that. Nothing I can do."

Fujino wasn't about to give up. "Of course Maaka-chan wants to go." She poked Karin's arm. "Don't you? I know for a fact that almost every girl wants to go with Naruto. Right?" She hinted.

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

"I-I can go." Karin said, looking at me strangely. "But only if you want to."

_What's up with her? _It's been a few days since I was honor-bound to help Karin during the day. So far... it's been hard. _How clumsy can one person be? _But at the same time, it was fun. I enjoyed hanging out with Karin, even when she was in no immediate danger. "Uh... Sure." I answered without thinking.

Fujino clapped her hands, looking delighted. "I knew you would understand! Now, you have to remember to pick her up at six." She instructed me. "Make sure you bring her flowers or chocolates, something like that."

I just nodded dumbly, too flabbergasted with myself. _Why did I say yes?_

XXX

I leaned against one of the twisted tree trunks in my training hollow. Sweat poured down my face, my breaths came in raspy shudders, and my eyes stung. I looked down to my fists; both were raw and bloody. _I'm finally getting somewhere!_ I let out a laugh, ecstasy pushing my fatigue away.

I studied the pitiful remains of a tree. _The Hidden Lotus blooms thrice, stronger than ever! _There were numerous gouge marks scattered all along the tree. I stood up straight, a sense of accomplishment running through me. "Juken... and Goken, both combined." I grinned so broadly that my eyes closed.

I sensed him before he even made a sound. "Impressive. To combine two opposite styles is no easy feat." Itachi's voice was mingled with praise, albeit a little.

I kept my eyes closed, trying to ease the stinging. "I thought you had something to do?" I focused my chakra, directing it to my eyes. With a sharp, brief pain as the veins expanded, everything came into view with vivid clarity. Everything except for that one blind spot behind me. _One weakness in my defenses._

Itachi leaped off the branch he was perched on and landed nimbly beside me. "You shouldn't over use those eyes." He warned. "It is not your Kekkei Genkai. The consequences of using it may be more unforgiving than the Hyuga."

"I know..." _My eyes could be gone for real. _"But I have to use these eyes that Hinata-chan gave me. No matter what I have to endure, I will do anything to save my friends." I stated without hesitation, or falter.

He nodded approvingly. "Good, that's what I wanted to hear. Tomorrow, we will start." He strode past me. "Remember to pick up Maaka-san at six."

_Figures..._ "I didn't forget." I mumbled.

XXX

(Third)

Sakura and Hanabi lay on soft, clean beds. They were in a small town, staying at an inn. Just because they were on the run from Konoha hunter nin and the Akatsuki didn't mean they had to rough it every day.

"I almost forgot what a bed feels like!" Sakura stretched with a content sigh. They were all wearing bathrobes, having taken a long bath to get rid of the Hollow's blood.

Kira sat next to Sakura and crossed her legs. "How long can we stay here?" She asked, hopeful. Her brown hair hung loosely without her braids. Her eyes were wide and bright, waiting for the answer. By the way she unpacked most of her possessions, she was probably hoping they would be staying longer than one night.

"We have to leave at dawn." Sakura told her regretfully.

"Really?" Kira whined, back to her old self. "I wanted to go to the hot springs! What's better than a hot, relaxing soak after a battle?"

"Having _all_ your friends survive the battle." Hanabi muttered. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. Her heart ached each time she thought of Konohamaru. _He. . . broke his promise. He left. . . _She twisted around, showing her back to them.

"She's taking it pretty hard." Kira commented with a sad look at Hanabi.

Sakura nodded, glancing in Hanabi's direction. _Maybe they were more than they appeared to be. . . ?_ "Yeah, Konohamaru was with her all through the academy and on the same team. They were close..." An epiphany suddenly came to her. She reached over to her bag and took out a blank piece of paper and began to write on the nightstand. _I should tell Naruto-kun._

Kira realized what she was doing and grabbed her wrist, suddenly agitated. Hanabi was the one that usually wrote to him, because she edited out the more somber news. "Baka, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm writing to Naruto-kun. He deserves to know what happened." Sakura yanked her hand away, looking fierce. _Konohamaru was like a little brother to him. Would you like it if someone kept your little brother's death a secret from you? We kept Gaara, Lee-san, and Neji-san's deaths a secret from him. How would he feel when he comes back to find his senpai and two friends are dead?_ She wanted to say it, but kept her mouth shut. Kira had a rough childhood; Sakura didn't want to make her angry at her.

"Didn't you hear what that teme said? He _wants_ Naruto to hear about it. What better way to lure him in than with the possibility that he can save his friend?" Kira snatched the paper and crumbled it. "He's still training. Calling him back while he's in the middle of it may not be a good idea." She ignited it with a simple fire jutsu, giving Sakura an annoyed look.

Sakura let out a sigh. "I know... He would have rushed back if I wrote him." Her looked out the window wistfully. "It's just... if he knows, he'll come back faster." _I miss him._

"What if he's not strong enough yet? You want him to die a meaningless death when he could have the power to save us all?" Kira shook her head slightly. _He has the Kyubi in him, the strongest of the nine Biju. He could be the only one that can stop that accursed Hokage._

"You're right." Sakura admitted reluctantly, letting her shoulders slump in resignation.

XXX

(First)

I knocked on the door to Karin's house. My knuckles were wrapped up just like Lee's. The wounds apparently hadn't closed up yet because blood was seeping through. _Will they attack me if they smell my blood?_ I wondered anxiously. Karin wouldn't like if I killed someone from her family..._Of course not baka!_

Anju-chan was the one who answered, she had her other doll back. The striped-shirt, knife wielding one. _Are all her dolls creepy?_ "Er... Evening Anju-chan. Is your sister in?" I quickly hid my bloody knuckles behind my back.

She nodded. "Yes, she's getting ready for your date."

"I-it's not a date." I mumbled nervously. "My friend is forcing me to go, and his girlfriend is forcing Karin." I explained hurriedly. Then I eyed her suspiciously. "How'd you know anyway?"

A small smile lit up her angelic face. "I have special talents too."

"That, and Karin wouldn't shut up about it!" Her dolled exclaimed, startling me. "I've never seen her that happy, I mean irritating." Its voice was grating, making my head hurt.

_I'll never get used to that. _I chuckled, uneasy. "Well... I'll wait out here then. Tell her I'm here." I backed up from her and her creepy doll. The way it was staring at me was freaking me out. The fact that it had a knife didn't help either.

"I'll do that. Remember Onii-chan, my promise is not a bluff." She repeated her warning, then turned on her heel and strode back up the stairs. "I do not talk just to talk, I always follow through on my promises."

"So you better keep your end of the deal!" Her doll chuckled darkly over her shoulder. "You don't want you mother teaching you how to talk, do you?"

I sighed as I watched her retreating figure going up the stairs. _I'm sorry Anju-chan, but I can't let that happen. Even if I fail on my part, I can't forget. _I gazed up at the sky, hoping to see some stars, but there were none brave enough to shine through the cloudy sky. _It's going to rain._

XXX

I was starting to get more uneasy as time stretched on. I looked at the stairs, watching for any movement. "What's taking so long?" The uneasiness was becoming ridiculous. _Why should I be nervous? We're just friends forced to go together... It's not like this is a first date. I don't have to face her father or anything. _The waiting reminded me of how I used to wait for Hinata-chan. Which wasn't that bad, but her father, Hiashi, keep watch of me until she was ready to go. _At least Karin's dad doesn't examine my every move. _I looked toward the city. "This is getting troublesome," I muttered.

"Okay, I'm ready."

I blinked when I saw her, my mind sputtering. She was wearing a pleated skirt, a cotton blouse, and a thin summer cardigan. She seemed to glow when the moon peeked out briefly from behind the clouds. "Y-you look great." I stammered, suddenly flustered.

She flushed deeply. "Thanks..." She looked at my strangely again as I tried to make my thoughts coherent. "We should be going now." She took my hand in hers and tugged, leading my away. "Come on, Fugaku-senpai and Fujino-chan must be waiting."

I was surprised by her aberrant assertive behavior. _What happened to the timid girl who's scared of being embarrassed? Did her blood problem go away?_

"Bye Anju!" She shouted back.

I could see Anju-chan standing in the doorway. _She's going to be watching us with her special talent..._ I concluded when she made a gesture and a bat flew toward her. _I hope I don't do anything wrong._

XXX

"What happened to your hands?" She asked me, looking worried.

We were further down the road, by the weather-beaten 'Beware of boulders,' sign. She was still holding my hand. "I-I. . ." My mind worked feverishly to come up with a plausible excuse. _What's happening to me?!_ All I could think about was how her hand was so soft, not rough like mine. _Damn it, stop! _I forced myself to focus. "I scraped them badly. . ." I finally said, it was a lame excuse. No scrape could create the deep cuts that my wrappings hid.

"Are you okay? You look rather flushed. . ."

I slipped my hand out of hers, pretending to re-wrap it. _It's supposed to be the other way around._ "I think I might be getting sick. Too many late nights." I replied, closing my eyes so not to see the concern in her eyes. _I don't know what happened to that girl who used to run away at the sight of me. _"Come on, Ita- I mean Fugaku-senpai and Himaru-san are waiting." I slapped my forehead. _Damn, I almost said Itachi._

Karin giggled softly. "You're acting really weird."

I grinned a little. "I guess I am."

XXX

(Third)

Itachi let out a frustrated sigh as he left Adachi's house. He wasn't home Adachi's mom told him, said he was spending the night at a friend's and will be at the dance. "I need to talk to him." He grumbled, chagrined. _It's suspicious that he would start to spend the night at a friend's the day Hagiya-san dies. That he would ask his mother to drop off his spare uniform when Yumi-san is found dead. There's no way it could be coincidence. _He was so sure of it now, all the clues pointed toward him.

The spare uniform would replace the ruined one that Yumi riped. He would know for sure if he was a suspect if the police showed up at his house, and it would be too late to run. Instead, he chose to stay at a friend's, ready to flee. Now he was going to the dance. _The rumors of him killing again at the dance are dead on._

He was on his way to Fujino's house. He was so deep in thought that he bumped into someone without realizing it, knocking him to the ground. "Oh, pardon me."

Itachi stopped. Matsou was on hauling himself up. "Sorry about that Yama-san." He apologized.

Matsou waved him off. "It's no big deal. I should have been paying attention, but these scratches my cat gave me hurt." He rubbed the scabbed over gashes on his face. "Never try to deny your cat fish. Well, I'll see you at school." Smiling, he continued to walk.

"Yeah, see ya." Itachi returned to his thoughts on the murder case.

XXX

Itachi knocked on the door, still thinking about the situation with the killer. He was jerked out of his thoughts when Fujino's father answered the door. He was a hulk of a man, towering a full foot over his five foot ten. He had the exact same caramel-color hair and dark brown eyes. "Uh... Good evening Himaru-san, is Fujino ready?"

"Yes, she'll be right out." Her father said in a gruff voice. He regarded Itachi with cold calculation. "So, you're taking my little girl to the dance, eh?"

Itachi chuckled nervously, uncomfortable for some reason. "That's right. Don't worry, I promise to get her home by ten."

He nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Make sure you do, or we may have a problem." He walked back in without another word.

Itach released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. _That. . . was unnerving._ Sweat dribbled down the back of his neck as he watched her father disappear around a corner. _I wondering if Naruto is going through the same thing?_

"Fugaku-kun!" Fujino bounded down the hall. "Good, now let's hurry up. Karin-chan and her date must be waiting!"

"R-Right," he stammered, taking in her appearance. She wore a black blouse and a red skirt. "Wow. . . You look great. . ."

She beamed at him. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," she replied. Itachi went with the minimalist look, just a plain white shirt and jeans. "Come on, we'll be late!" She grabbed Itachi's arm and dragged him away.

XXX

(First)

We made it out of the nature park, took a right, and were heading down a mildly crowded street. I saw the neon sign of the Caledonia shining harshly down the road. _Fumio's work is this way. Maybe I can drop by..._

"Um...Naruto-kun?" Karin's voice broke through my thoughts of my mom.

"Hm?" I looked at her. It was surprising that she was right next to me, walking so close that our arms were almost touching. Usually she was about a meter away at all times. "Something up?"

"No, I was just wondering... How are you feeling right now?" She peered closely at me, her eyes bright. "Are you feeling relaxed, accomplished? Like you resolved some problem?"

"Should you be this close, what about your blood? I thought I made it increase drastically." I had more or less gotten over the initial start, now I could think more clearly. Well, clear enough.

"It does, but..." she gave me a luminous smile, "I feel like I might be on the verge of conquering that!" she exclaimed happily.

I gave her a quizzical look. _Conquering it? I thought it was a sickness..._ "I don't. . . understand." I admitted.

"I was thinking that, with a little hard work from you, I might be able to overcome this problem of my blood increasing."

I was still confused. "Help from me?"

"Yup! So Naruto-kun, how are you feeling right now? Aren't you relaxed right now? Like you're not worrying too much about something, or you resolved some problems?" she asked, eager for my answer.

_I've never seen her this happy. _She had a skip in her step, and her usual flushed face was back to a normal skin tone. She didn't look like her "reverse anemia" was affecting her. I put my hands on the back of my neck. "Well, I can't say I resolved my problems. But I feel okay right now." I replied, looking at her curiously. "Why so interested in my problems?"

"It's just...when you're feeling more stable, my blood doesn't increase so dramatically."

_When I feel more stable? Well, Itachi acknowledging my progress was reassuring. _"Well, before, I was worried that I wasn't making enough progress here. I was afraid that I would have leave without becoming more...uh, skilled, because I need to get back to where I came from as soon as possible. If I make no progress here, then I have no reason to continue staying here." I caught the horrified expression that flashed across her face. "What?"

"You're leaving?" She asked in a child-like voice.

_What's wrong with her? If I'm leaving, she should be happy. I can't make her blood increase no more. I can't hurt her. . . _"Not yet, but soon I think." _Should I be telling her this? I didn't even tell Yukiko-chan about my plans._

We were passing by the New Caledonia Hotel, when Karin's bother came out from the front entrance, flipping open his cellphone.

Spotting us, he raised one questioning eyebrow. Confusion was evident on his face. Then it was replaced with a lewd grin. "What's this? You two already that _close_?" He closed his cellphone, apparently finding something more interesting.

"R-REN! What are you doing here?!" Karin demanded with a burning red face.

He stared at her, annoyed. "I was having a meal, baka," he explained matter-of-fact, like it was obvious.

_He must mean blood. But why would he come here to have a meal?_ Then I remembered that he was always with a different woman each time I saw him in the city. _He must do that too..._ Heat rose in my cheeks as I pushed away the images. _Womanizer, _I thought with disgust.

"Love hotels are quick and convenient. I use them all the time." He looked flipped open his cellphone as it chimed. "I have another appointment so I won't be home tonight. Better check my email too..." He trailed off, grinning pervertedly at the screen.

Karin buried her face in her hands. "He's so pathetic. What an embarrassment." She muttered.

I realized that my mom worked in the same place he ate at. _I hope he didn't see my mom here. _Horrified, I prayed he didn't. My mom didn't need another pervert bothering her."Hey," I called.

"What?" he asked brusquely, looking over his shoulder at me.

"My mom works here. Have you seen her?"

He grinned mockingly. "No, I can't say that I have," he answered then walked away.

_He's lying. I better keep an eye on her. _"Alright."

XXX

We arrived at the school a little after seven. I didn't want to come early in case I was recognized by those crazy girls. This way, I would be able to blend into the crowd.

Itachi and Fujino were waiting by the entrance. Fujino was clearly not happy. She was tapping her foot impatiently, muttering. Itachi was trying and failing to keep her calm.

"There you are!" Fujino huffed when we came into view. "We've been waiting for you two. What took so long?"

"We got lost in the park," I lied. I nodded to Karin when she looked at my questioningly.

Karin seemed to understand. No need to tell our senpai about our meeting with her brother. "Yeah, took the wrong path."

She crossed her arms and gave us a meaningful look. "Iss that ssoo?" she questioned, holding each word longer than necessary.

"Now we can go in." Itachi entwined his hand with Fujino's before she could go on. "Let's go."

I brace myself as he grasped the door handle. _Please don't let anyone see me._ The music blared loudly when Itachi pushed open the doors. Strobe lights of multiple colors flashed all around. The gym was dark, only the strobe lights proved light. I was able to sneak in without being seen thanks to the dim lightening and the thick crowd of kids dancing.

Itachi whispered into Fujino's ear. She nodded and went to claim one of the tables lined up on the far end of the gym. He looked around, scanning the faces. He must have found who he was looking for, because he started walking briskly toward the center of the mass of dancing people.

I cupped my hand around Karin's ear to make myself heard above the music. I swear, her face grew hot at my touch. "Hey, can you go help Fujino-san find us a table. I'll be there soon."

"O-Okay," she stammered.

_So Itachi has another reason for coming here. _I watched Karin politely push by people for a few moments before I ran after him, shoving past people. I could see him, he was going toward another student, Adachi I believe. Someone abruptly clung onto me as I closed in, stopping me in my tracks. The jarring stop distracted me from trying to think of a reason why Itachi was going after his classmate.

"Naruto-kun! I knew you would be here!" The clinging girl squealed blissfully. She craned her neck to peer directly at my face; it was my classmate, Hatori Rei.

"Sorry, but I'm here with someone," I told her, slipping out of her arms.

"But wouldn't you want to be with me?" She batted her eyelashes at me, brushing my arm. "I'm sure whoever you're with won't mind." She leaned toward me trying to be sexy.

I gripped her shoulders and put her at arm's length. "I said I was here with someone, and I'm not that kind of guy," I repeated, insulted that she suggest I leave Karin and go off with her. Though she was very attractive, I was here with Karin. I didn't want to do anything that will breed new rumors about me. "See you in class." I muttered and continued toward where Itachi was. _Damn, I lost him. _Itachi and Adachi were nowhere in sight..

XXX

(Third)

Karin watch Naruto gently tell one of his fangirls he was here with her. Her face grew warmer as he looked irritated with her. Her heart beat began to pick up. _I shouldn't think too much about him. My blood might spill over like last time. _She went over to Fujino with a warm tingle in her heart.

XXX

Itachi dragged Adachi by the collar of his leather jacket. He ignored Adachi's pleas as they came into the bathroom. He threw Adachi against the tile wall, his head hit the side of a urinal.

Adachi cowered by the wall, staring fearfully at the daunting transfer student. For some reason, he didn't like his solemn expression or the fact that he locked the door. "What do you want from me?" He squeaked pathetically. "I never did anything to you!" He added desperately.

Itachi gave him a cold look, "I want you to tell me what you know about the murders." He towered over his fellow senior, waiting for an answer.


	13. Failure

**Chapter 13-Failure. . .**

(Third)

"Exquisite!" The teenager exclaimed beatifically, leering at the silhouettes of Naruto and Fugaku. He stood on the steps leading up to the stage where the DJ spun tracks, giving him easy view of the gym. He pushed back his ash blonde hair that fell into his eyes, contemplating his next move. _I have to forgo my previous plan. What a convenient coincidence that they would show up here. Good thing, too, I never like using mothers for bait._

"So they're here," Miyamura Hiro noted. "Are you sure that you know them the way you do? You told me that they would never go to an event like this." He lounged on the steps below, his back facing his supposed 'boss', preferring to stay out of sight. _Incompetent lout, maybe I was wrong about you. _"What's the next move? You do have this planned out, right?" he asked, sounding blasé like he already had a plan, which was probably the case.

The teenager fumed silently, glaring daggers at the back of Hiro's head. His fingers brushed lightly against the barrel of his 9mm, itching to pull it out, aim it at him, and pull the trigger. _How I hate haughty people like you._With great effort, he composed himself before answering, taking his hand out of the inside of his coat. "The plan remains unchanged. Only, we'll use those girls to lure them to the roof. Quickly, because he has my friend and will find out about me. There, we will deal with them separately; Uzumaki is yours, as promised. I'll deal with Uchiha." He reached into his other pocket, rummaged around for a second, then pulled out a slip of paper.

Hiro craned his neck to look at the teen; his eyes remained devoid of emotion, just like the day his heart was gutted from him. All emotion except for hatred. "So you remembered. I had almost thought you needed to be reminded."

"I _never _forget," he growled, anger flaring deep in his green eyes. "Just do what I hired you for, and do please refrain from failing. I know you are indolent when it comes to serious matters." His smile was as fake as the carefree boy he role-played during the day.

Hiro rose to his feet in one fluid motion, moving with a grace that belonged to royalty. "Don't worry so much, my _friend_," he placated, waving him off with a languid flick of his hand. He didn't really see him as a friend, as much as he saw him as someone he could use. _All of my friends are dead. . ._ He forced his mind to stay in the present with some exertion. "Rather, focus on your role in this. After all, if you fail on your part, all of _your_planning will be for naught," he reminded him in that cold and stoic way of his.

"You can count on me. It is my plan," The teen spat angrily. There was always aversion between them, they felt it ever since they first met. He hated Hiro because of how he acted and the way he treated people. He glanced in the direction of the source of his bad mood, a pretty sobbing brunette. _Damn imperious cad!_

"As you say," Hiro responded, impassively indifferent. He wasn't fazed by the sharp reply, he expected it. _Bastard, you're lucky I didn't just kill you myself. Especially since you thought about killing me. _The seal on his chest pulsed in rhythm with his anger, throbbing painfully. _Calm down, _he ordered as he touched his chest. _Soon, you can have all the freedom you want._ "I'll leave it to you then," he said and sauntered down the steps.

XXX

The teenager continued to glare at Hiro's retreating form. He watched him carefully, looking for any weakness he could exploit later. He brushed his fingers against his 9mm again, savoring the idea of pulling it out and just settling for killing him. _Nah, I got to have patience. A few more minutes, then I will have all of them, including Miyamura. _He frowned deeply. _Too bad I don't have anything creative I could do with them._

The idea of using a gun was less than appealing to him, but it was all he had. The police had revealed that they have DNA from the cloth that Hikoha Yumi had under her nails. He huffed as he traced the scratches on his arm, resenting Yumi more than ever. _Not very guile. One stupid, avoidable mistake!_

He smacked his forehead, frustrated with himself. _I should have just killed her right then and there! Why did I have to drag it out?_ "Hm?" He looked up. Even though he was chastising himself, he still kept his eyes on Hiro, and he noticed something.

_Oh? Interesting, so the aloof, stoic Miyamura Hiro has a fear? Not so cool. _He cackled loudly, but not loud enough to be heard over the giant booming speakers. He grinned gleefully when the strobe lights hit Hiro, noting the effect of a certain one. _Bingo!_

XXX

Hiro's elegant gait would resemble one of royal descent. He weaved through the thick plethora of kids moving in beat with the music, not caring if he shouldered past some. Many of the dancer looked confused and sympathetic rather than annoyed or irritated, he was walking alone without a date. They probably all assumed he was dumped and cut him some slack.

The dance had been girls' choice, and you had to have a date to even get in. _Women are as easily manipulative as men are to them. _He smiled, but it was unnatural, because the gesture didn't reach his eyes.

He used to be sought after by most of female population when he first transferred to First Shiihaba High, but his cold demeanor quickly chased away most of his would be suitors. Still, some girls still liked him, and securing an invitation wasn't too hard.

His date was probably somewhere in this room, surrounded by her friends, trying to provide her solace. He felt no sympathy for her, she was just a pawn to him. He didn't even glance in her direction when she came into sight, nor did he react to the hateful glares that she and her posse sent his way. He observed them in his peripheral vision. _Oversensitive dullards, they should have realized what I was up to from the beginning, _he scoffed inwardly, looking away from them, trying to quell the annoying feelings that were beginning to well up.

"I don't care," he intoned, which was a damn lie. He knew it was, the tiny voice in the back of his head, that rang louder than the other, reprimanding him told him so. _A conscience is such a burden to have. _The guilt that he used an innocent bystander in his scheme always came, whether he wanted it to or not, making him feel human or just to remind him that he was human. Guilty, lewd people he could use, like his "boss".

He sighed. _I wish all of my emotions died that day. _He felt hollow, nothing was inside him. All he had left was hatred, sorrow, and the guilt. A guilt that no seventeen year old should never have, or experience.

The multi-color strobe lights suddenly flashed into his eyes. One particular color drained all the color from his face; the red light bathed him in a crimson hue for the briefest moment, but it was enough to have an epic impact on him. He cringed away from the light, covering his eyes with one hand and clutching at his sudden throbbing chest with the other. He could hear the girl he used and her friends snicker at his abrupt distress. He didn't pay them any attention.

The sound of the music and image of the dancing kids dispersed, replaced with the horrifying scene from his past that he thought he locked deep in his mind. It was so real; he believed that he was actually there in the past. All those feelings that he gave up came rushing back.

_No! I didn't mean to run away, I was going for help!_ He pleaded desperately with the bodies strewn about the ground before him. Behind the bodies, his home was ablaze. The acid, insidious tang of the smoke stung his eyes and lungs. _I'm sorry. . . mother, father, cousin, auntie, uncle! _He collapsed to his knees, tears falling freely down his face.

He froze; someone was standing amid the inferno. He knew instantly who that was. Those slitted eyes were hard to forget, even if he tried. _"You bastard!" _He screamed obscenities that no eight year old boy would have learned on his own. He ran at the figure, one arm cocked back as he leaped at him. _"Why did you do this, Or-"_

"Stop," he muttered forcibly, rubbing his temples. "That is Ken's past, not mine," he softly resonated the familiar phase once again. "All I have to do is avenge his family. That is all I am for," he said decisively. "Unless he wants to on his own."

He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, not bothered in the least that people saw him almost break down. He ignored the sympathetic, pitying, and concern looks. _Back to the matter at hand. _Wiping the cold, clammy sweat from his brow, he continued forward, completely ignorant of who discerned the trigger of his episode.

XXX

Fujino heaved another impatient sigh as she twirled a strand of her caramel hair around her index finger. She glanced worriedly toward the dance floor, searching for the only person she wanted to see tonight. Her growing anxiety was beginning to unnerve her, especially since it has been fifteen minutes since Fugaku asked her to find seats and get some punch.

She took another swig of her punch and dropped the empty plastic cup on the table. _What can be taking Fugaku-kun so long? Did he get sick or something?_ She thought back to the walk over here._ He did look pale on the way here. . . _She peek a look at Karin, who sat right next to her. She looked concern too, and she was blushing as she stared off into space. _What about Uzumaki-kun? _"Hey, Maaka-chan. What do you think is taking them so long?" she asked, trying to sound blithe. "You think they got locked in the bathroom?" she joked half-heartedly.

"Huh? Wha-?" Karin snapped out of her stupor at Fujino's voice. She was thinking about Naruto and her sister, specifically the possibility that her little sister might have a crush on her friend. _What should I do if that's true? Can my sister really feel that way about Naruto-kun? And what about Naruto-kun, how does he feel about my sister? He did meet her a number of times. . . _She was too caught up in her reverie to notice the prolong absence of both Naruto and Fugaku. She smiled, looking sheepish. "What was that?"

Fujino grinned impishly, but hid it admirably, and had mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes. "Thinking about your boyfriend?" she asked vaguely, appearing nonchalant.

Karin immediately flushed deeper. "N-No! Naruto-kun and I are just friends!" she stammered, completely flustered.

Fujino's impish grin turned more overt and triumphant. "I didn't say who, I just said your boyfriend. So that must be Uzumaki-kun if his name popped into your head." She nodded knowingly, amused with Karin's reaction. She knew there was something going on between them just below the surface. _She should admit her feelings, unless she wants to regret it if he leaves, or falls for someone else._

"What?! T-That's-" Karin was at a loss of words. She had been outwitted. She buried her face in her hands, feeling the heat rise in them. _She tricked me! I hope Naruto-kun doesn't hear about this, he'll be very annoyed. _She regained enough sense to attempt to compose a plausible excuse. "Naruto-kun and I are just good friends. Y-Yeah, that we are," she rehashed when nothing witty came to mind.

"You're saying that, but your face is flushed. You must be either; really sick, or that what I say is true." Fujino leaned back further into her chair, smiling encouraging at her boyfriend's friend's apparent girlfriend. "Don't worry, I won't blurt it out to Uzumaki-kun. I know that will only force you deeper into your shell. I'm not the kind to intervene in other people's business anyway."

"Seriously! There's nothing going on between us!" Karin argued vehemently. The idea of anyone telling Naruto that she supposedly liked him was deeply embarrassing. _I don't feel like that toward him. Honestly, I don't!_She wanted to scream.

Fujino continued, ignoring her outburst. Instead, she stared at Karin intently, suddenly entirely serious. There was no trace of the teasing or misplaced happiness that some of the girls at school had when this issue came up. "I know that's what you think, or at least force yourself to think since you have never experienced this first hand. But I can see it, and the signs are so obvious." She winked at her, ameliorating her sudden daunting gravitas. "You really should admit your feelings, or they will rage around inside you and make you miserable."

Karin hung her head low. She adverted her eyes, refusing to believe Fujino's words. _There nothing romantic going on. My parents and sister are forcing him to watch over me during the day. That's gratitude I feel toward him, not anything passionate. He helps me, even though he has it much worst, and he doesn't care that I'm a defective vampire. . . _She felt a sharp pain in her chest. _He's so strong and brave, he must have eyes on some other girl. Even if I did feel that way about him; we're from different species._

Fujino placed a comforting hand on Karin's should and squeezed gently. "Come on, don't get so down," she cooed. "You're going to worry Uzumaki-kun when he gets back if you continue to act like that. I can tell he would blame himself. He seems like the type to take everyone's problems on his shoulders. . .," she trailed off, not sure why she said that. _That's how Fugaku-kun acts. Maybe that's why Uzumaki-kun is his kouhai, _she surmised.

Karin nodded her agreement. _That is just like him. _"Y-Yeah. . ." She lifted her head up and gave Fujino an appreciative smile. "I'm sorry, Fujino, but you're wrong. I really don't have any feelings for Naruto-kun other than friendship," she repeated, this time with a bit more cogent. She almost convinced herself as well as Fujino. _Naruto-kun will leave soon, my feelings would be wasted. _"I'm sure he is the same. After all, he is popular with all the girls." Somewhere, she didn't know where, a tiny, indistinct voice whispered to her, _"Maybe you can make him stay. . ."_

Fujino sighed, chagrin. She was expecting a different response. "Come on, Maaka-chan! You should at least care that he is so popular with the girls. You have to fight if you want to keep him by your side."

"But-"

"Excuse me. Are you two Maaka-san and Himaru-san?" a polite, friendly voice interrupted them. The intruder stood on the opposite side of the table, purpose gleamed in his indigo eyes behind his glasses.

Karin let out a sigh of profound relief. The conversation was getting a bit too hectic. _Thank you, whoever you are. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. _Her frantic heartbeat was finally starting to calm down now that Naruto wasn't the subject of the conversation. She placed a hand over her heart, feeling each beat, and blushing deeply. _I got to stop that, I might spurt blood._

"Y-Yeah," Fujino answered warily. Her initial annoyance was quickly replaced with suspicion. She had never seen this boy before, not even when she used to walk around during lunch when she felt like being alone, before she met Fugaku. This dance was exclusive to the student body of First Shiihaba High, and no one from some other school would be able to get in. _Who is this guy?_

He smiled warmly, you'd think they were life-long friends. "I'm sorry to intrude on your. . .uh, discussion, but Uchiha and Uzumaki asked me to find you two," he explained awkwardly. He fidgeted like this was disconcerting for him. He motioned for them to follow him. "They want you to meet them in the breezeway. I could show you the way, if you want. The school is very different at night and you could lose your way."

"O-Okay," Fujino relied hesitatingly, thoroughly confused. _Was this why Fugaku-kun was taking so long? _She stood up followed by Karin. "Let's go see what those boys are up to, shall we, Maaka-chan?"

Karin nodded, equally confused. "Y-Yes." She looked back to the dance floor, skeptic that Naruto wanted to meet them in the breezeway. _What's going on? Naruto-kun would never say one thing and do another. He always follows through on what he says. _She had a sense of foreboding, and her intuition was screaming at her to stay and do whatever necessary to keep Fujino too. _But what about Naruto-kun? What if it's true?_

"Follow me then. Watch out, the lighting is very poor," he warned and led the way. He went to the other door, opposite the one they entered through. "Uchiha and Uzumaki have a _surprise_ for you."

Karin and Fujino exchanged worried looks. What he implied, no, the way he implied it was disconcerting. It was like the way a molester would try to win the trust of teenage girl, just plain dubious.

XXX

Itachi leaned his back against bland tile wall, shielding his eyes from the sudden harsh light. Using the sharingan, even for a few minutes, strained his eyes badly. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, apprehension filling him. _My sight will soon fade, then I will lose my light._

"I hope you understand, Sasuke," he murmured under his breath, opening his eyes. Everything was blurry for a while, then it came into focus. But it was halting, going blurry ever now and then.

Adachi, who still laid by the urinal, groaned, having been the victim of his genjutsu. Itachi had sent Naruto out after hearing his fierce disagreement when he informed him that he was going to use his sharingan. _You do not yet understand, Naruto. I have to wipe out any chance of being discovered, no matter how slim. For your sake and . . . Sasuke's. _The possibility of being caught on camera was small, but it was still a possibility. His cover couldn't, wouldn't be blown by an overlooked irritation.

He took one step toward Adachi, intending to finish his interrogation, but he stopped. "Argh!" He cringed, grasping at his chest. An intense pain in his chest sent him running for the sink. He coughed violently, covering his mouth with one hand. After a few seconds of constant coughing, he stopped. His breaths came in ragged wheezes, hurting each time he took in a lungful of air.

_Drip. . ._

_Drip. . ._

_Drip. . ._

He stared stoically at the blood that seeped through his fingers and dripped into the sink, staining the porcelain sink red. His blood flowed in slow little rivulets toward the drain. _I haven't much time left. . . The medicine is starting to have no effect._ He turned the faucet on full and washed away all of the blood. He took out a bottle and dumped the contents in his palm. With a grimace, he swallowed the colorful pills. _Damn it, I still have so much I have to accomplish! Sasuke. . . Brother. . ._

XXX

(First)

I closed the door behind me, vexed. The source of my vexation was, of course, Itachi. The enmity between us was still strong, or to me it was. Maybe, to tell the truth, I just didn't want to trust him, that I wanted to keep a bond from forming. That way he wouldn't have anything to use against me. _Tch, friendship is just a fragile bond, so easily broken, _I thought bitterly.

I curled and uncurled my fingers, wanting to burst back in there and stop it. Itachi had forced me to leave after I voiced my dissent for what he planned to do. _You can't harm ordinary people. It's not right. _He was my sensei, and I would respect him. That didn't entirely mean that I agreed with him. I sighed, looking back to the door. _I can't protect everyone I guess._

I heard someone coughing uncontrollably in there, hacking something up. It took all of my resolve to stay immobile. Only my fists trembled. The power of the sharingan could shatter a person's mind, and that I wouldn't wish on anyone but the person that runs Konoha now. Although, he deserved mush worst for what he has done. _All in time, all in time, _I assured myself.

I settled for leaning against the wall while Itachi finished up. I ensconced against wall, watching the boys' restroom door. After a few minutes of constant staring, my gaze drifted to the dance floor. A few of my fan girls spotted me and beckoned me to join them on the dance floor. I shook my head, offering an apologetic smile. They all blushed and giggled, accepting my refusal. _Maybe they're not so crazy after all._

The door to the boys' restroom opened and Itachi came out, rubbing his eyes. I stepped out of the way. "I've learned the name of the killer," he informed me when he found me. Strangely, his eyes were unfocused, like he could barely see what was in front of him. I shrugged it off as a side effect of his sharingan.

"So who is it?" I asked, indifferent. I didn't care either way, as long as the killer stayed away from me and my friends. But my gut told me that I should care, and my gut was seldom wrong. _Please let it be wrong. If anything happens to Fumio, or Karin. . . I-_ The thought wasn't finished. It felt wrong to feel anything stronger than friendship, and I wasn't about to let myself fall in love again. _That's not it, nothing like that. Her family would kill me, or erase my mind. Most likely both, just not in that order._

He frowned, taking on troubled expression. "It's Yama Matsou. . . I ran into him on the way here; he didn't seem like the people who would be responsible for those grisly murders." He ran a hand through his tousle hair, letting our frustrated sigh. "I must be losing my edge," he admitted shamefully.

I knew how he felt, because that was happening to me. Empathy started to rise in me, but I forced it away. I wasn't about to feel a dollop of sympathy for my former (or still very much) enemy. "So what are you going to do about him?" I gazed absently at the dance floor, musing over the idea of asking Karin to dance. I stopped the thought right there, bemused. _Wait, why do I want to dance with her?_

"_Because it's a dance you idiot! You're supposed to dance!" _That scathing voice snapped at me.

_Hey, I'm just pondering why I'm thinking that! _I snapped back. That little voice was getting more stentorian, ever since it came about that day I learned Karin's secret. _Stupid voice._

"_I heard that."_

Itachi was unaware of my conflict, or craziness. "I'll deal with him after I clean up here. You should go look for the girls, they must be wondering where we are." He opened the door and quickly disappeared inside. I heard the lock click.

"Fujino is going to chew me out, you better finish up soon," I shouted at the door, and muttering, "Cumbersome," when he didn't answer back. I pushed off the wall and made for the other side of the gym, where the tables were set up. I carefully weaved through the crowd, not wanting to bump or push anyone.

The gaudy strobe lights were becoming annoying. They blinded me each time they shined in my face. _I wonder if anyone will see a couple of shuriken fly through the gym? _I reluctantly let the tempting idea go, not much in the mood of explaining why I carried dozens of pointy, deadly objects.

"Uzumaki-kun!" someone called over the music.

"Hm?" A girl bobbed toward me. She was short, had medium length black hair, and brown eyes. She nearly collided with me, but managed to halt a few inches away. "Do you want something?" I asked her. I didn't know her, nor have I seen her. _She must be in a higher or lower grade, _I surmised.

She flushed deeply and handed me a slip of paper. "Um . . . I was supposed to give this to you. . . Bye!" she squeaked with an adorable pout. She quickly fled and was swallowed up by crowd.

I escaped the throng to the far edge of the dance floor, where the refreshments were located, before I considered even reading it. I got myself some punch. I sipped the sugary sweet juice and examined the note. There was no name saying who it was from. "What's this about?" I unfolded the paper, expecting a love note. I was dead wrong. The color drained from my face and my blood ran cold. My cup fell from my grasp and spilled its contents on the hardwood floor.

_This can't be!_ My fingers gripped the edges of the paper so hard that my knuckles turned white. My gut was proven right. I felt no sense of smugness that you would usually expect when your intuition was proven right.

_To: Uzumaki and Uchiha,_

_You may have figured who this is, since you have taken my friend hostage. I await you both on the roof of the main school building, where we will play a game. I do hope you come, or else your little girlfriends will have to act as your replacements. And I know you wouldn't want that to happen._

_Yama Matsou_

_So it is Yama!_ It took several deep breaths for me to calm down. It took even more to repress the Kyubi's chakra that wanted to be unleashed, now more than ever. _You bastard, you're going to pay for this! _The disdain that flickered into life was overwhelming. I crumpled up the paper and dropped it. It never occurred to me to include Itachi, or to tell the truth, that I didn't want his help. _I can do this by myself, _I thought stubbornly.

"_**Release me! You know you want to inflict immeasurable amounts of pain to him!**_" the Kyubi roared, straining against its bonds. _**"I can help. All you have to do is direct me."**_

I held my head between my hands, forcing myself to remain in control. My vision was being filtrated by a red lens. The Kyubi's voice was loud and clear, which wasn't a good sign. The sheer volume made me dizzy. _No, I continue to refuse your help!_ To my surprise, the fox conceded. My vision cleared, no longer affected.

"_**You'll need me. You can't do anything without my help. . . I'll be waiting. . ."**_ The voice slowly diminished, leaving a low brazen growl in the back of my mind.

_You're in for a long wait, because I promised Hinata-chan that I will never let you have control! _I shouted at the fox as I regained my balance. Once I was sure the fox was safely suppressed, I bolted out of the gym. I kept my pace slow, for me it was slow, to appear normal. The last thing I needed was someone becoming suspicious and tailing me everywhere. _Too late for that now, Anju-chan is probably watching everything right now. I better not disappoint her. The fact that a family of vampires haven't swooped out of the sky yet, means that she trusts me to settle this on my own._

My footsteps echoed loudly throughout the empty corridors as I navigated my way through. The school was like a maze at night, and it was just as dark. Finally, I burst out the back, the main school building coming into sight. _You should have made it harder for me to find you, _I thought as the veins around my eyes expanded, bringing everything into sight.

XXX

"What do you want with me," I demanded loudly, glaring at Yama and another boy. I clenched my hands in fists when I spotted Karin and Himaru-san. They were leaning against the low concrete wall, precariously positioned that shifting them would send them over the edge.

Yama smiled warmly, taking a bow. "Aw, don't be like that. I just wanted to play a game with you," he said with a sickening sweet tone. "A simple duel; to see who is stronger."

"If that's all, why did you kidnap Karin?" I growled, taking an infinitesimal step forward.

His smile expanded to a full on grin. "She's the motive! I don't want you holding back. No, that would be no fun at all."

_You sick bastard!_ "Oh, you don't have to worry about me holding back. You're going to learn exactly who you're dealing with," I promised balefully. This boy would be no match for me, and I will enjoy showing him the difference. I took a step toward him, preparing my attack.

He held up a finger, wagging it playfully from side to side. "Oh, no, you're not fighting me," he laughed, gesturing to the other boy. "He will be your opponent. Win, you get to take your girlfriend home safely without any more trouble. Lose . . . well you know what will happen," he said with a sadistic chuckle.

"What about Himaru-san!" I asked, not liking the idea of her alone with this bastard. Itachi would kill me if I left her.

Yama shook his head. "Uchiha has to come get her himself. Now, enough talking, let's get the show started. And don't you dare try anything that would violate the rules. Any move toward me and they both die," he muttered darkly. He produced a gun from his coat and aimed it at Karin and Fujino, fortifying his threat.

I glowered at him. Even with all my speed, I wouldn't be faster than a bullet. Not at the distance between him and the girls. "Fine, I'll play your game," I spat, making him grin again.

The other boy stepped forward, placing himself so that Yama was out of sight. He seemed calm and collected, unlike his crazy, sadistic partner. Seeing him, it made me think of my friend, Sasuke. _Idiot, Sasuke is not your friend anymore._

"It's good to finally meet you face to face, Uzumaki Naruto," he said. Easily seen behind his glasses, contempt gleamed in his indigo eyes, bright and unhidden.

I walked forward until I was facing him. "You seem to know me, yet I have no idea who you are." I studied him carefully, trying to place a name to him. No body I knew fit him. "Who are you?"

He pushed up his glasses and answered, "My name is Miyamura Hiro. As to how I know you, it's very simple. . ." His eyes flashed briefly before he lashed out with side kick.

I blocked with my forearm, surprised by the force behind it. _What?! _I braced my arm with my other one, holding it in place when he exerted more force. _How is he this strong? He's just a regular human! _I sensed no chakra in him at all.

"Your Hokage hired me to kill you," he informed me coldly.

I blanched. _He knows where I am? _The revelation that he knew my location meant that he could send his army for me. I was a threat to him, albeit a little one since I was still weak, but I was a threat nonetheless. He eliminated any threat, I learned that firsthand.

"I was paid in full so I can't fail." He hopped up and whirled around, lashing out with another kick.

XXX

(Third)

Matsou watched them, hiding the surprise he was feeling. Naruto and Hiro were little more than blurs, and he couldn't tell who was winning. _Interesting. . ._ He sat down on the low concrete wall, still holding his gun at Karin's head. _This will make things more fun. Yes, much more fun!_

XXX

(First)

I ducked under his leg then leapt back when he brought down his other leg. "How did you find me?" I demanded as I blocked and dodged his kicks. "Who told you where I was? Answer me damn it!" The only ones that would know were Sakura, Konohamaru, and Hanabi. _If he hurt any of them. . ._

"Your old friend, Sasuke, told me," he answered simply, consternating me.

"Sasuke?" I hesitated for a moment. His foot caught the side of my head and sent me tumbling across the roof. I shoved off the roof and sprang back to my feet. My head throbbed painfully. It has been a while since I felt pain, not since that incident with Yusuke and Ichigaku. _He's not normal. _That much, I knew for certain.

"Surprised?" Hiro guessed correctly. "You think I'm normal just like everyone else here. Well, you're wrong. I am anything but normal." He paced back and forth, reminding me of a dog.

"Not normal?" I resonated quietly. _Byakugan! _I peered inside him. His energy system wasn't like a normal human being, nor was it like a shinobi's. Something was fused with it, infecting his system. Already, his system showed extreme signs of encroachment. _Did he do this to himself? _I was appalled. The source, near his heart, was pulsating violently, releasing burst of power.

"Oh, he didn't mention you had those eyes," Hiro murmured, slightly surprised. "I'm curious, did you _steal_ them?"

I stiffen, anger flaring. My fist collided with his face before he even knew what had happened, sending him flying. His glasses broke in half and sailed with him. I heard the crack of bones as he slammed into the concrete wall with deathly force. "Damn it, I overdid," I muttered, staring impassively at the crumpled body. In my moment of rage, I didn't think of the consequences.

I turned toward Yama, who was silently studying Hiro. "I suggest you let Karin go now," I ordered coldly. "The duel is over."

Yama shook his head, anger flashing in his eyes. He must not like my tone. "No, not yet. Your duel is not finished."

I clenched my teeth and tighten my fists, ready to get Karin out of here at all cost. Of course it was finished! Hiro was probably unconscious or dead. "Yes it is!" I shouted, my patience running thin.

"You shinobi are all so vain. You think I can die that easily," Hiro grumbled as he got back up and dusted himself off.

"How?" I could see clearly inside him, most of his bones were fractured or broken. I looked deeper and found something. _That energy! _The tainted energy was healing him, mending his bones.

"I cannot be defeated that simply. This power, I'm sure you noticed it with your eyes, is a curse that I have embraced. It's what allows me to hunt rogue shinobi and hunt for the murderer of my clan." He placed a hand over the source, a regretful expression on his face. He smiled sadly. "I'm no longer human. . ." He tore off his shirt and roared, "Here, I'll show you!"

It was a grisly scar, the source. It stretched from his chest to his left shoulder. His power flared up, spreading to every part of his body. _Shit, that's not good. _He disappeared and came at me from the side. I brought my arms to block, but he was too fast. His foot flashed through my mounting defense. It connected with my chin, lifting me straight up into the air. I tasted blood in my mouth.

"You're dead now," he whispered ominously into my ear, suddenly behind me. "Only another cursed one can defeat me."

_Curse?_ I couldn't react as his arm snaked around my neck and held fast. We reached the peak of our flight and began to plummet back down, picking up speed. I clawed at his arm, trying to free myself before we hit the roof. He released me promptly as we closed the distance, but my relief was short-lived as he delivered a devastating kick to my stomach.

"Where is this strength that Sasuke praised you for?" Hiro shouted in a coarse voice. Whatever he did, it was affecting more than just his strength. "Show me Uzumaki! Show me and I'll show you how pathetic you are!"

I crashed through the roof and down into the classroom below with a thunderous explosion. I groaned loudly; that seriously hurt. "You must be delusional. Sasuke would never praise me, he barely acknowledges me," I said as I climbed out of the wreckage.

The classroom would need major repairs. Most of the desks and chair were either broken or mangled, scattered around me in a wasteland of devastation. _Now this . . . I wouldn't even know how to explain._

Hiro nodded solemnly. "Yes, he did. He even warned me to be careful. I see now that it was wasted. You are nothing like he described." He reached and touched his wrist. A seal burst to life. An ornate bow, almost longer than him, materialized in his hand. "This is the instrument that will bring about your death."

I wiped the blood from my lip, I had forgotten my weapon scroll at home. "My death? You sure like to talk big. . ." I stood up right, brushing off bits of debris. "If Sasuke said what you say; then I better not disappoint!"

I lurched to the side as he shot five arrows made of the same energy in his body. I weaved together hand signs as I did so. "Wind Style: Pressure Damage!" A sphere of pressurized air engulfed him, cutting and crushing him. Or at least that was what it was supposed to do, but to my dismay, he jumped out of the dome with nary a scratch.

"You can't defeat me with a breeze, Uzumaki!" he mocked, firing more arrows from above. He pulled back another arrow, focusing his power into it. "Violet Hail!" He let loose the arrow, which became a barrage and dispelled my jutsu.

"Rotation!" I deflected them, already preforming my next jutsu as I stopped. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" My clones burst forth from the cloud of smoke, charging at him. I concentrated on forming the rasengan while my clones kept him busy. _It won't matter how fast he can heal if I hit him with this._

I received the memories of my clones as he destroyed them. Each one remembered the feel of his kick, or the arrow piercing him. "You think you can overwhelm me!" he roared as my clones latched onto him, restraining him.

_Done! _The sphere swirled rapidly in my palm. I hurtled toward them, positioning my palm. "It's over! Rasengan!" I lunged forward, aiming for him amid my clones.

He was waving his free arm in a complex pattern, muttering under his breath. Energy amassed in a design in the air, crackling with power.

"You're too late!" I roared, plunging the rasengan into his chest. The explosion that followed destroyed all of my clones. I looked around in the thick cloud of debris. _I missed!_ I only made contact with my clones. He had somehow freed himself without force. _Where is he?_ I searched the roof top franticly, looking for him.

"You're right, Uzumaki. It is over, but _you _have lost." His voice seem to ring out from all around.

My body jerked involuntary, making me stumble forward. _What happened? Did he get me. . . ?_ I gritted my teeth as a searing pain shot through my chest. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. I looked down, a red stain was spreading across my chest at a horrifying rate. I clamped my hand over the wound, but blood just seeped through my fingers. _I didn't even see him. . ._

I found him standing by Yama, his bow positioned like he already released an arrow. "How?" was all that I wheezed.

He placed a hand over one eye and pushed his hair back, his calm and collected persona back. I noticed for the first time that his eyes were a deep, iridescent purple with two dots swimming around his eyes instead of the indigo they were before. "My eyes allows me to see through your jutsu, and pinpoint the weakness of them. Like your Byakugan, for example, has one blind spot."

_He knew. . ._ "So you've completed you mission. . .," I stated. "You . . . can let Karin . . . go." It was getting harder to talk and breath.

Yama shook his head vigorously. "No can do," he said cheerfully, with that sickening sweet tone. "You knew what would happen if you lost. Don't worry, I'm sure you both will meet each other on the other side."

The thought of him killing Karin produced a sudden rush of energy. I was in front of him, oblivious to my injury. I gripped his throat tightly and lifted him off the roof. "If I'm going with anyone, that will be you," I hissed, squeezing harder.

BANG!

A shot rang out. I dropped Yama and stumbled back, holding my hand over my stomach, where he shot me. _How . . . did I forget? _I was angry at myself for being so lax. I fell to my knees, gazing bitterly at Yama.

Yama rose to his feet, rubbing his neck. "Nice try. You're stupider than you look." He shot Hiro a sharp glare. "Why didn't you do anything?"

Hiro shrugged, indifferent. "You had it handled. He's going to die soon. Whatever he does before that is none of my concern."

"Bastard," Yama muttered contemptuously before turning back to me. His cheerful, happy tone was gone. The murderer had pushed its way up to the surface. He looked at me with open hatred. "You shouldn't have done that, now you have to watch while I kill your girlfriend." He kicked me, a rather weak and clumsy action, compared to Hiro's fluid, powerful legwork, but it was enough to send me to the ground.

My strength was fading. I couldn't even talk anymore, let alone move. I watched in horror as he ambled over to Karin's sleeping form, gun raised. _No. . . Why does this always happen?! _I demanded as everything slowed down. _Why can't I protect anyone!_ Here I was, again, witnessing another friend about to be killed and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"_Nobody said you can't," _that voice muttered, annoyed with me. I barely heard it, my eyes were focused on what was in front of me.

"Watch," he pointed the gun at her head, finger twitching on the trigger.

_No, not again! _Something in me snapped, and I was suddenly right beside him, gripping his wrist. Maybe it was the thought of watching another friend be killed that gave me strength, I didn't waste any time pondering it. "No . . . you don't. . .," I coughed. I squeezed his wrist until I heard bones break. His gun clang harmlessly to the roof.

Yama let out a painful bellow. "You son of a-"

My head smashing against his silenced him. He crumpled to the roof without another word. _If only I had a kunai. . . _I collapsed onto my back, my strength leaving me, falling down near Karin. She was starting to stir from her sleep. I plead that she stayed asleep until Itachi came; I knew he would since my chakra was unconcealed. I didn't want her to see me like this, see me this pathetic.

"Impressive, Uzumaki. You're about to die, yet you are doing everything you can to save her. She must mean a great deal to you, or you are that determined to set this right? After all, you were the reason she was kidnapped," Hiro said with a note of awe behind the deep hatred I knew he was harboring. "I'm beginning to see this strength Sasuke praised so lavishly. Too bad it arrived too late."

I coughed, spewing blood over my already bloody chest. "Let . . . Karin and . . . Himaru-san go. . . They have nothing . . . to do . . . with . . . this. . ."

Hiro nodded, looking insulted that I even suggest it. "Of course. These two are innocent, and my clan never hurts those who are innocent. Their laws are all I have left of them."

I smiled, relieved. "Good. . ." I laid there, drifting further and further away. It hurts. . . My body didn't want to move, nor did any part of me want to continue working. _I've failed. . ., _I thought sadly. I had promised to come back to Sakura-chan and win back Konoha, now that was impossible.

Karin's eyes fluttered open, meeting mine. "Naruto-kun?" she called, dazed. Then her eyes focused and she stared at me, horrified.

I couldn't respond. I just laid there watching Karin's horror struck expression. _Sorry you were dragged into this because of me. But now I can't hurt you anymore._ I wanted to say that, but words would not leave my lips.

Karin crawled to my side. "Naruto-kun!" she screamed, tears brimming in her auburn eyes.

The rain that threaten to fall all day began to come. A single drop splattered against my forehead. I couldn't help but think that someone was weeping for me. I knew that was impossible. All of my closest precious people were dead, and soon I would join them.

"_What about her?" _That scathing voice asked. "_Can't you see her tears?"_

_Those are tears of joy. I can't make her suffer anymore, she must be relieved, _I replied.

"_Idiot. . ."_

"Naruto-kun, hang on! I'll call for help, just hang on a bit longer!" Karin begged as she fumbled with her cellphone. It wasn't waterproof, so it short circuited, leaving her with a hunk of plastic.

_If only it were that simple. . . _I knew my heart was damaged beyond repair. Only the Kyubi could save me now, or Sakura-chan. Strangely, I didn't want it to, even though I sensed a sliver of its chakra working its way through me. _It's too late, fox. Not even your power can save me. Even if it could, I wouldn't allow it, _I thought smugly, quelling its chakra.

"_**You impudent brat! Look what you have done to me! I told you you needed me!" **_it growled brazenly. A vague image of the fox was projected in front of my eyes. The fox narrowed its crimson eyes, glowering at me. _**"You are such a disappointment, brat. To believe that I, a demon lord, am going to die because of your mistakes. . ." **_The fox's voice was fading away, eventually becoming silent.

Karin's face soon encompassed my vision as soon as the image of the fox disappeared. "Naruto-kun! Hang on, don't give up!" she reiterated, looking up at a bat flying overhead. "Anju, you have to get help, please!"

I offered a grin with the last of my strength. I didn't know whether my eyes were playing tricks on me or I was seeing my life flash before my eyes, but I thought I saw Hinata-chan. She was crying and begging me to hold on. She took my face between her hands, and stared into my eyes, shouting at me. "Good . . .bye," I whispered, then everything went dark.

XXX

(Third)

Somewhere in waterfall country. . .

Sakura, Hanabi, and kira halted as they neared a stream. The sunlight reflected off the water, casting small rainbows in the watery mist. Birds twittered in nearby trees, oblivious to the three kunoichi.

"How long until we get to this prison camp?" Kira asked, rummaging around in her bag for her water bottle. The summer heat was getting to her despite the cool mist that came from the stream. _Well, at least we're not in Suna, _she thought happily, remembering the scorching heat.

Hanabi answered, "We should be there by tomorrow. Hopefully, the remnants of the rebellion can hold on for one more night." She threw her heavy backpack onto the ground and laid her head on it. _Maybe some people we know will be in there. _Thinking that, her resolve strengthen somewhat. She closed her eyes, letting the summer heat loll her to sleep.

Sakura perched herself on a boulder, rubbing the back of her neck. She looked toward the stream, staring absently into the clear water. For some reason, she had an ominous feeling. It was bothering since it came about a few hours ago. _This bad feeling. . . Is it because we're going to liberate the rebellion? No, it feels like it has to do with Naruto-kun, but still. . ._

She looked toward Kira and Hanabi, who were lounging comfortably. Worry came about when she thought about their safety. Even though they never appointed one, Sakura kind of felt that they chose her to lead them.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Hanabi asked, opening one eye. "You seem out of it."

Sakura flinched, startled by the abrupt sound. "Oh? I guess I'm a bit nervous," she lied, doing her best to smile. "We may run into someone at the prison camp that we know. And the camp may be guarded by those Hollow things."

Hanabi recognized that expression. Even without her byakugan, she could tell when Sakura was lying. "You're lying," she stated bluntly. She sat up slowly, her face composed carefully. Nowadays, she keep her emotions from showing, something that Sakura frowned upon.

"_Being a shinobi doesn't mean you have to cut yourself off from your emotions completely! I know how much pain you're going through, but you're dealing it the wrong way!" _Sakura reamed her out a few days after she started to cut off her emotions.

_You do not understand how I feel, _Hanabi thought impassively.

Sakura nodded slightly, looking down. She was uncertain, thinking that Naruto would be able to handle himself. "Yeah," she admitted quietly. "I'm worried about Naruto-kun. I know that he last letter said that Itachi was on our side, but I have this feeling. . ." She heaved an agitated sigh. "Do you think he's alright?" she asked, looking to Hanabi for assurance.

Hanabi deliberated, thinking over her answer. She had watched him train with Neji. He was better than her at Juken although he lacked the byakugan. _What about now? _She wondered. He now had the byakugan, and he was trained by a genius like Neji. He also had one of the three sannin and Kakashi of the Sharingan for sensei. _Now he has more determination, _she thought morosely, remembering the exact source of that determination."I'm sure he's fine."

Sakura nodded firmly, feeling embarrassed that she even doubted him. "Yeah, I guess you're right. He would be-" A sharp sense of dread ran through her. _Naruto-kun! _She bolted up, knowing something bad was occurring. "Hanabi, Kira, come on! We have to go now!" she ordered hastily. _Please, Naruto-kun, hold on. I got your call._

Hanabi grabbed her bag as she ran quickly to her side. "Is it Nii-san?"

Kira moved less urgently. "Why do we have to go now?" she whined. "We just got here. I want to rest for a bit. It's not like the prisoners are going anywhere."

Sakura shot her a fierce look. "Kira, we have no time for that or your whining. Naruto-kun is in trouble, we have to leave right now!"


	14. Reminder and my greatest regret

**Chapter 14-Reminder and my greatest regret**

Moonlight streamed through a barred window into a dingy prison cell, providing enough light to make out a silhouette of a person. He sat with his legs crossed in a corner of the cell. The itself cell was cordoned off with no door leading in or out of it, and it had seals placed on the walls so you couldn't touch it without being burned to a crisp.

A rat scurried across the cell, toward a small hole, and combusted the moment its tail touch the wall. Two red eyes opened in the darkness, glowing brightly. The person stood up, his eyes were half closed, dazed, as he sensed a familiar chakra signature disappear.

He stared at the crescent moon, clenching his fists. "Dobe, you're not supposed to die," he muttered, melancholy. "Not after you promised to protect Sakura, and everyone else. Come on, don't be that lame," he said, hoping somehow Naruto would hear him.

He smirked sadly as he ripped off the seal on his chest. "I guess I can't expect you to do everything. . . Alright, I'll do my part as well. Just hang in there until Sakura gets to you. She'll take care of you, that, I'm sure." Black tattoos spread across his skin, like a blazing conflagration. When the tattoos took root and halted, lightning began to crackle, chirping shrilly like birds. _That fool thinks he can detain me in here?_

XXX

The Hokage gazed out through a transparent window at the village of Konoha. "After many years, I have finally achieved what I was meant to," he whispered gleefully. "All it took was a little patience . . . and some scheming."

Gone was the verdant, lively village of Konoha. All that was left now was a morbid village, filled with cries of anguish and agony. Hollows wondered the streets, filling them with their keen moaning and ever searching for more people to capture for experiments. If you listen hard, past the moaning, you would even hear the whimpering and sobs of the people in hiding.

He scowled when a messenger appeared in the middle of his office. "Hokage-sama, the prisoner has escaped!" he reported, breathless. Blood ran down the side of his face, a shallow wound compared to the ones he had witnessed.

The imposing impostor didn't bother to turn around. He merely chuckled gaily, thinking of his prisoner. "The fact that only a low level messenger was able to come means that he killed all of my best men. Impressive, yes very impressive indeed." he hissed like a snake, pleasantly surprised. _I wonder how he got past the seals? _He wondered, only a bit curious.

"What are your orders, Hokage-sama?" the messenger asked, aware of the killing intent that suddenly washed over him. His breath caught and he broke out in a cold sweat. _The prisoner . . . is coming this way! _As sudden as it came, the intent to kill was gone and he could breath easier.

The impostor cackled loudly, sensing it as well. _There's that intent that I tried to drill into you. Too bad it's misplaced. _He stopped laughing and dabbed his joyful tears. "Wake my generals from their slumbers. Tell them . . .," he turned around with a serpent-like smile spread across his pale face, "they have new prey to hunt."

XXX

Back in Shiihaba. . .

Henry rose from the couch, a grim look on his face. He had just witness Naruto fall to those two that had kidnapped his daughter. _Young Uzumaki, I'm sorry it had to come to this. _A twinge of guilt tugged at his heart. _I should have never allowed him to be intertwined with us. _"Ren, we must go and retrieve your sister now. This Miyamura boy has agreed to release her, but the other one might wake up," he said urgently, beckoning and reaching for his cape.

Ren stalked over to the ancient door. His auburn eyes were narrow slits, indicating he was in a foul mood. He had been ordered to return home immediately when Karin was kidnapped, cutting his dinner short. "I knew that boy would be no help," he scoffed. "We shouldn't have even relied on him at all."

Henry shot a sharp look at his son. "Don't Ren, Young Uzumaki has done more than he needed to. You shouldn't rebuke him when that could have easily been one of us," he scolded.

"Humph," Ren grunted, but remained quiet.

Henry draped his cape over his shoulders, glancing at his youngest daughter, Anju. She had a vacant expression and hadn't uttered a word since she saw Naruto die. In lieu of his guilt, worry took its place. _That is the first time she saw someone killed. We must address her quickly. . ._ "Anju. . .," he started, uncertain.

"We'll go ahead, then," Calera said, looking at her daughter. Calera was certain Anju wouldn't let herself be bothered by this too much. She was strong and mature for her age. _She'll be okay, _she convinced herself. "Come on, Ren. We need to made haste."

Ren nodded. "Yeah, before Karin makes the situation worst."

Anju calmly meet her father's worry stare, her expression composed. If you looked closer, you would see her gripping Boogie more tightly than usual, but Henry didn't. "It's okay, papa, I'm alright," she insisted when he continued to look worried. "You should hurry up and catch up with mama and Ren. They might need you."

Henry lingered near the door, conflicted. "Alright," he finally said, then left after Calera and Ren.

Boogie sighed and looked up at his friend. "We both know you're not okay," he said matter-of-fact once he was sure they were alone. "That boy meant more to you than he should have. I told you-"

Anju clamped a petite hand over his mouth. "Boogie-kun, don't. If you continue, I might destroy your soul for real." A tear streaked down her delicate cheek. She stared out the window in the direction of the school._Naruto, please be okay._

XXX

Matsou stood up and shook his pounding head, remembering exactly what happened. _Damn him, Uzumaki, _he cursed. "Uzumaki, you're going to wish you didn't do that," he snarled angrily, reaching for his gun.

A foot stepped on his gun and his hand. "He can't hear you, he's already dead," Hiro informed him coldly.

Matsou glared at Hiro, oblivious to the pain. _So it comes down to this. . ._ "Is that so. . . ?" He grinned, looking back at the gun again. "Then I'm sure you know what happens next. . ."

Hiro nodded, immediately understanding. "Yes, you are going to die next."

Matsou chuckled. "Heh, you're so arrogant. . ." That hand on the gun was, in fact, the one sporting a broken wrist. He reached into his coat, pulled out a small glass bottle filled with a red substance, and hurled it at Hiro. "But you're the one who'll be doing the dying!"

The substance was watery as it covered Hiro's face and chest area. But the rain made it run. He cringed away from Matsou, letting him free. _What?! _Images flashed across his vision. Horrid images from his past. He tumbled to his knees, stunned.

Matsou picked up the gun and pointed it at Hiro's face, all while laughing. "Never work with anyone you don't know. You never suspected me to know this interesting fact about you, did you?" He cocked the gun, taking the time to enjoy the moment. "You are one messed up guy, you know that? Well, anyway, goodbye."

A shot rang out, and blood spilled onto the roof top. "You think that would be enough to save you?" Hiro whispered gruffly into Matsou's ear. His cold demeanor was gone, replaced with a different one. A more feral, surly one. "You have no idea what I've been through or what I am."

Matsou couldn't respond, not with a slit throat. He said something, but it was gurgled and incoherent.

Hiro's eyes were dark purple as he looked deep into Matsou's eyes. Hiro plunged a bloodied dagger into his chest and twisted it, destroying his heart. "You sicken me," he hissed as he watch Matsou crumple to the roof.

XXX

Itachi took in the scene, crestfallen. "I am too late," he whispered, watching Karin cry over Naruto's cadaverous body. "Yama!" he roared, looking for him. Itachi found him, with a silver hair boy standing over him.

"Don't worry about him. He's not going to wake up ever again," he said, sheathing a bloodied dagger behind his back. A bloody stain spread across his side, but it look shallow. "He'll never wake up to terrorize this school with his sadistic ways." He looked at Yama hatefully. _You thought you found my weakness?_

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, wary of this boy. Something was not right, not human, about him. _What is this energy I sense from him? It's foul, almost like one of the Biju._

"Miyamura Hiro," Hiro answered casually. He wiped Yama's blood on his pants, and scowled deeply when he realized what he did. "I was the one Naruto fought and lost to." He looked up from his pants, his eyes altering to that deep, iridescent purple with those two dots swimming around them. He saw through the disguise very easily. "I was hired to kill Naruto by the Hokage of Konoha. Your old home . . . Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi's response was to activate his sharingan and take a step back. "You can see though my henge," he stated, peering close at the Hiro's eyes. Understanding lit up his face. "Those are the eyes of the Benihime clan. . . So you are of the Benihime. I thought Orochimaru wipe out that clan years ago."

Hiro's eyes narrowed, a dark gleam in them. "Yes, Orochimaru did murder that clan. Though, he left Ken alive to spread the word, a small mercy or a huge cruelty." He touched his wrist, called forth his bow, and took aim. "I have trained myself harshly since that day. I plan to cut off that snake's head and avenge his clan."

Itachi was confused why he was speaking in third person, but nevertheless undid the concealing jutsu and drew his katana from over his shoulder, holding it out in front of him. "You plan to kill Orochimaru? That's a lot of confidence you have, or is it all bluster?" he questioned.

"I _will_ kill Orochimaru!" he shouted angrily, irate that anyone would doubt him. He pulled back an arrow and released it. _If I can't defeat one of Konoha's traitors, how can I defeat the greatest traitor? _He thought logically.

Itachi slashed indolently and deftly at arrow, destroying it before it reach him. He shortly appeared by Hiro's side, his katana poised over Hiro's neck. "You say you want to kill Orochimaru, but how can you do that when you can't even hit me?" he hissed into his ear. "I don't know how Naruto was killed by someone of your skill. Apparently, you deceived him somehow. . . I'll make this quick, because if Naruto's friends get their hands on you; you can be sure it was be anything but quick."

Hiro gritted his teeth, a low growl rumbling in his chest. _Pathetic! Am I really this pathetic?!_ He glared at Itachi, looking directly into his eyes. _Orochimaru is weaker than this guy. Does that mean I'm weaker than Orochimaru?_

_**You are weak. **_A brazen voice barked in his head. _**You are pathetic. That is why you have me. I am your power! I am your protector! I am YOU! All you need to do is let go, embrace your curse.**_

_Fine, I'll let you loose then. I'll give you all my power, do what you will with it. _He relinquished his hold, letting his other persona bubble up to the surface again.

"Hm?" Itachi watched Hiro's face and eyes go blank, like he was in a trance. _There's that energy again. . . It's coming from him! _"I got to end this!" Itachi began to plunge his sword into his neck.

Quick as lightning, Hiro's hand flashed up and grabbed Itachi wrist. Bloody beads dribbled from the cut on his neck. Any longer and he would have a slit throat. "Uchiha, do not doubt me." Hiro's voice was very coarse, almost a growl. "I did kill Naruto, because he was weak. You will be the same," he stated calmly, wrenching his katana from his hand.

Itachi leaped back, avoiding having his head decapitated. "How are you so much stronger now?" Silence, no reply. "Answer me, Hiro!" he demanded.

Finally, Hiro threw away the katana and lifted his bow back up. "Hiro is no longer here. I am Benihime Ken. As to how I am stronger, that's for me to know and you to find out." He chuckled as he pulled back another arrow. "Violet Storm," he uttered softly.

Itachi's eyes widen. Power was amassing in the arrow, tremendous amounts of it. He glanced quickly at Fujino and Karin. _I can't let them get hit. _He pulled out a kunai and hurled at Hiro's head, forcing him to delay his attack for a second, a second that would make all the difference.

Hiro pulled his head to the side. The kunai grazed his cheek, deep enough to draw blood. "Futile, Uchiha!" he yelled before Itachi's foot forcefully buried deep in his gut, sending him over the edge.

Itachi watched with cold eyes as Hiro crashed violently in the center of the field. He looked over at Fujino and Karin, remorse filling his gut with lead. _You must have underestimated him. . . I will not do the same._"Karin, stay here with Fujino! Don't leave this roof top," he shouted before leaping after Hiro.

XXX

Itachi paced around the crater, watching Hiro intently. "So you have another Kekkei Genkai besides those eyes. This clan of your sure is monstrous."

Ken whole body quivered violently. "Argh!" he roared painfully. His body was being racked with excruciating amount of pain as his body transformed to accommodate that power that was surging through him. "Don't you dare . . . talk so knowingly . . . about me clan! You understand nothing! Only one, Uruharu Yamamoto, had . . . this power," he growled haltingly.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "Uruharu? He was of your clan?" he asked incredulously. _That beastly person belonged to such a prestige clan? _He remembered only one person by that name. That person was more animal than man, or so it seemed.

Ken grimaced as he bent backwards, looking up at the crescent moon. "He . . . was disowned. But my clan decided . . . that he was too dangerous . . . to let roam freely, so they captured and imprisoned him." He pounded the ground, trying to channel the pain into the earth. "And I . . . relieved him of his curse!"

Itachi shook his head, pitying the boy. _He desires vengeance so much, that he would succumb to a curse even his own clan thought too dangerous. Who would submit themselves to that much pain? _"So now you have to curse. . . You are a fool."

Ken exhaled as his body stopped convulsing. He stood up, standing at his full height, which was now seven feet. Short, black, silky fur covered his entire body. From his muzzle full of sharp fangs to his clawed paws. "You would think that, traitor," he growled softly. "After all, you killed your own clan. . ." He shot Itachi a dark glare with his now dark purple eyes. "That . . . is unforgivable!"

Itachi quickly bent backwards, watching Ken's newly acquired claws sail overhead. "Too slow," he mocked. He sidestepped next, avoiding being crushed as Ken brought down two furred fists. His sharigan anticipated each move, so Itachi had no problem dodging.

Ken let out another brazen growl as he missed again. "Your eyes . . . the sharingan. Eyes even better than mine." He raised one of his furry paws over his head. It glowed bright blue, illuminating the battlefield. "They can predict anything. . . I wonder, would you see your own death?"

Itachi had a slight smirk. _Even with his preternatural strength, he can't beat me with that._ "Bring it, mutt," he taunted.

Ken narrowed his eyes. "I'll show you . . . how pathetic you truly are!" he barked sharply and leapt at Itachi.

XXX

A thunderous explosion filled the air of Shiihaba Nature Park. Insidious sm1woke engulfed the ambient area until the heavy rain dispelled it. In the center of the park, three figures rose out of the deep crater, stumbling and coughing.

"Damn, that's a messed up way to travel!" Kira coughed, still suffering from the oppressive transfer. _This Naruto guy better be worth the trip._

Hanabi recovered enough to stand up without the threat keeling over. "We did transfer to another world. We should be grateful that's the only side effect."

"Yeah, I guess so," Kira agreed, dusting off her clothes. _But I just washed these! _"Hey, Sakura, where do we go from here?" she asked, looking for Sakura.

Sakura was already leaping onto a tree branch, ignorant of Kira's question. She reached out with her senses, trying to locate Naruto. _Where are you, Naruto-kun? _She closed her eyes, concentrating hard. An indeterminate amount of time past before she felt a slight sliver of his chakra. "This way!" she finally replied, leaping toward another branch.

"Sakura, wait!" Hanabi's voice startled Sakura and she misjudged the distance between branches and smacked into the trunk. _Ouch! _Hanabi winced at the sound.

"That's gotta hurt," Kira said, stating the obvious.

"What do you want, Hanabi!" Sakura hissed, rubbing her throbbing forehead. A slight bump was already forming, but a minor medical jutsu fixed that.

Hanabi squirmed uncomfortably under Sakura's intense glare, but managed to steady herself. "Um . . . We have to be careful on how we exert ourselves here. Nii-san warned me that we have act like civilians and not do anything they would consider abnormal."

Kira gave her an annoyed look, crossing her arms over her chest. "So we have to act like weaklings."

"That's one way of putting it."

Sakura sighed, not liking it. "Fine, we have to forgo the use of chakra. If Naruto-kun could do it for two years, I think we can survive the night." She hopped off the branch and landed nimbly. "But we still have to hurry. Naruto-kun is in danger!" She started to hurtle through the park.

"Right," they both replied, sprinting after her.

XXX

Karin cradled Naruto's head in her lap, her tears dripping onto his face. Fujino was beginning to stir, but Karin didn't pay any attention to that. She was solely focused on the deathly pale boy in her lap. _I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, _she thought regretfully in her head. She pressed her forehead to his. _I shouldn't have believed that boy. If I didn't, you wouldn't had to come and try to save us._

She heard Fujino groan as she blinked away the sleep, then gasped when she saw Naruto and the blood. "M-Maaka-chan. . . !" she stammered, horrified. She crawled closer until she was by Karin's side. "Is Uzumaki-san . . ." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Yes," Karin sobbed, finally breaking down.

Fujino placed a comforting hand on Karin's shoulder. _So that boy was the serial killer. _The last thing she could recall before she passed out were two purple eyes. _And Uzumaki-san came after us. . . But what about Fugaku-kun? _Anxious clawed at her as she scoured the roof, looking for any sign of Fugaku. "Maaka-chan, where Fugaku-kun?" she asked, slightly scared of the answer.

Karin didn't move, but answered softly, "He's taking care of the killer. He told me to stay here."

"Oh," Fujino sighed, relieved. She had feared the worst for a couple seconds. If Naruto was Fugaku's kouhai, then he would be able to take care of himself. Or so, that's what she assumed to put her a ease.

Fujino then felt guilty as she looked back at Karin. She was feeling relieved while Karin was still in pain. "Maaka-chan. . ." she said, uncertain how to console her. _I should have trusted my intuition. _"I'm sorry," she said at last, settling for a platitude.

"It's okay. We both feel for the lie he told us," Karin said, understanding. She sat up right, still crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. "I should have listened to you. . . What you said is true. . . I've denied it so vehemently, so loudly. . .but I couldn't hide the truth from me or anyone else. . . I-I loved him. . ." she admitted, brushing aside a strand of his blonde hair from his face.

"I'm sorry I pushed you so hard to admit it," Fujino whispered.

At that moment, the door leading up to the roof blasted open, flying off its hinges. A distinctive imprint of a fist could be made out as it went over the edge. Sakura, Hanabi, and Kira came running out, breathing hard. Sakura instantly spotted Naruto and sprinted over to him, Hanabi and Kira in tow.

Sakura immediately slid to her knees when she got close enough, oblivious to Karin and Fujino. "He's lost a lot of blood," Sakura noted, noticing the gaping hole in his chest. _Please, Naruto-kun, don't slip away that easily. _A soft green glow covered her hands and she pressed them against his chest. She felt his weak heartbeat, an assurance that was silenced by the pulse weakening.

Hanabi kneeled next to Sakura, activating her byakugan. She peered inside him, taking note of the extensive damage. _Nii-san! _She abstained from gasping out loud. Her heart ached as she saw the damage. His heart was ruptured, a couple of ribs were broken, and one of his lungs was pierced. She looked to Sakura. _Can she save him?_

"What are you doing?!" Karin demanded abrasively, her timid nature pushed aside. "Leave Naruto-kun alone!" She leapt at Sakura, but Kira caught her before she disturbed her.

Kira picked up Karin and Fujino by the collar of their blouses and easily dragged them a few feet away from Naruto. "She trying to save Naruto, now be quiet girl," she explain as she tossed them with ease.

Exasperated by the dismissive action, Fujino jumped back to her feet and jabbed a finger in Kira's face. The black belt in aikido she proudly displayed in her room gave her confidence. She easily towered at least a hand over Kira. "Girl?! You're about the same age as us! Where do you get off?! What the hell is pinky doing to Uzumaki-san?"

Kira stared coldly at her. "Get that finger out of my face if you want to keep it," she growled. Her green eyes were as cold as emeralds, reinforcing the threat. Fujino quickly oblige. The eerie glow in Kira's eyes promised pain. And no matter how good she was in aikido, she felt daunted by this pretty, yet somehow stronger girl. "And I told you, she's trying to save Naruto," Kira repeated, irritated.

"Can she do that?" Karin asked, hopeful, as she climbed back up to her feet. _Can I allow myself to hope? _She mused as she looked at the Naruto and Sakura.

Kira shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not a medical nin. But if she can't, then no one can do anything for him." She sighed, suddenly poignant. "I hope she can save him. I'm not sure Sakura can handle having him gone as well," she muttered, watching as beads of sweat formed on Sakura's forehead and merge with the rain. _At least the rain has lightened a little._

"What do you mean?" Karin asked, staring at the girl who was clearly giving it her all to save him. "Who is she?"

Kira crossed her arms over her chest. "Whoops, I forgot." She smiled sheepishly. "We just barged in without introducing ourselves. Hello, I'm Zasaki Kira. The little girl is Hyuga Hanabi and she is Haruno Sakura." She pointed out each as she introduced them.

She stood beside Fujino and Karin and observed Sakura also, scratching her head thoughtfully. "Let's see, from what I know, Naruto is a close friend of Sakura. They went to the academy together and were on the same squad. So you could say they have a history."

"Squad?" Fujino was confused.

"You mean he was friends with her?" Karin asked, also confused.

Kira shot them annoyed looks, silencing their questions. "Like I said, he was on a squad with her. All very close. They also had another member, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?!" Fujino interrupted once again, irking Kira.

"Listen here, girlie, I'm trying to tell a story. It's rude to interrupt!" Kira shouted angrily.

"I don't think Naruto would like you telling them his past," Hanabi interjected, looking up from Naruto. "If they don't know, he must have not told them. Sakura and I have already broken that silent promise by telling you. Don't you dare tell them, they're not from our world."

Karin looked at Hanabi questioning. She stiffen when she saw the color of Hanabi's eyes. _That color! Naruto-kun's eyes change to that color sometimes! _"W-Who are you to Naruto?" she stammered, slightly daunted by her fierce expression.

Hanabi let her byakugan recede. She looked back to Naruto, a haunting glint in her eyes. "I'm his little sister. . .," she mumbled, almost unheard. _Nee-sama. . . _She grasped the ring that hung underneath her shirt, remembering exactly how she came to possess it.

_What?! They look nothing alike! _Karin thought incredulously. _But, I don't look like Anju either. . ._

"How's it looking, Sakura?" Kira asked.

Sakura didn't answer, just keep staring at the wound and forcing chakra into it. _Damn it, come back baka! _His heart just stopped all of a sudden. "Please, Naruto-kun, don't leave me yet," she pleaded under her breath. It was a losing battle, but she continued to fight.

"I see," Kira mumbled. "Well, if you need me-" She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Kira!" Hanabi snapped.

The two leapt back, shielding Sakura from sight as three figures landed on the roof. Kira and Hanabi drew kunai, eying the three newcomers with distrust. But Karin immediately recognized them and ran to them. "Papa! Mama!" she cried, deliberately ignoring her brother.

"Ungrateful brat," Ren grumbled, sending a bat toward Fujino

"Who are they?" Fujino asked, looking to Kira. She didn't notice the bat until it alighted on her face, knocking her unconscious and wiping her memory. She fell to the roof with a soft 'thud'.

Henry briefly hugged his daughter before redirecting her to her mother. He stood a few feet in front of Calera and Ren. "Who are you three?" he inquired, as distrusting as them. He noticed Naruto and Sakura behind them. "What is she doing to Young Uzumaki?"

Kira looked to Hanabi, who nodded, and they both lowered their weapons. "We are friends of Nii-san. I am Hyuga Hanabi, and that is Haruno Sakura."

"Zasaki Kira," Kira muttered. "Why does everyone keep interrupting?"

"We came as soon as we sensed Naruto was in danger. If you are his comrades, then we are no threat, but if you aren't. . ." Hanabi let her voice trailed off and reactivated her byakugan to punctuate her implicated threat.

Henry raised his hands, indicating that they meant no harm. "We are acquaintances of Young Uzumaki. We just want to help."

Hanabi nodded, accepting that.

Kira glared openly at Ren, who was looking at them with a lascivious grin. "Hey you, keep your creepy eyes to yourself!" she growled, unsheathing her katana, "Before you lose something more precious to you."

Henry slapped his forehead and whispered to Ren, "Son, don't even think about it. Young Uzumaki would kill you if he even heard a wisp of this."

Ren immediately understood and scowled. He smelled the extreme amounts of stress radiating from all three of them. _Damn it, I guess I have to refrain. And such a feast too. . . _It wasn't that he was afraid, he just didn't want to start unnecessary controversy.

Sakura wasn't paying any attention to them. She was concentrating deeply, doing her best to heal Naruto. _Why isn't the Kyubi healing him?! _Her efforts were not adequate, the damage was too extensive. When she heard that they were friends of Naruto, she pleaded vehemently, "Do you have somewhere we can go? I need to get him out of the rain to sterilize the wound and hopefully close it."

Henry nodded and gestured to the hill where their home was. "Of course, follow us."

XXX

(First)

It was dark, so very dark and I was very cold, freezing. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. I had this distinct feeling that I was floating, but I wasn't sure. My senses were all fuzzy. All I knew was that I had failed and was dead. _Is this hell? Is this my punishment? _I thought as a sudden warm peace washed over me.

"Naru-chan, Naru-chan, wake up!" a familiar voice cooed softly.

Warmth filled my body and the feeling that I was floating vanished, and a harsh light assaulted my eyelids. Gingerly, I opened my eyes, shielding them from the sudden light. As my eyes adjusted, a familiar face encompassed my vision. It was one that I thought I never see again. "Mom!" I shouted, skeptic that this was happening. "Mom, is that really you!"

She smiled, her eyes full of moisture. Her long red hair was tied back and her green eyes still sparkled. "Yes, it's me," she said, her voice full of emotion.

"Mom, why are you here?" I asked, sitting up. We were sitting in a verdant, grassy glade. Trees surrounded the clearing, all twisted and gnarled. I couldn't see past the line of trees, it was too dark. I blinked my eyes as they rested on my mother. She was still as beautiful as the day I last saw here among the living. The only different was that she looked a little younger. Lastly, I looked at myself, cautiously prodding my chest. Groping for the wound that killed me. "Am I dead?" I asked, finding no wound.

My mom nodded sadly. "Yes, you are." She abruptly embraced my tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Naru-chan! You fought for what you wanted to protected until the very end. . ." I felt her tears on my shoulder. "You have earned your rest ten times over, but this is not your time. You have to go back."

I wanted to hug her back, but my arms were limp at my sides. "But why?" I asked, confused. This place, it was so peaceful, so serene. I felt like I could sleep forever here, and be content that I would never wake up. "I've failed everyone. I don't deserve to go back. . ." I muttered, ashamed.

"You made promises to your friends; I thought it was your nindo to never go back on your word?" she said, reminding me of something that I had almost forgotten.

That dull ache in my heart came back, no longer razor sharp but sharp enough to cut through me like a hot knife through butter. "But I didn't keep my promise I made to you, mom. I promised to keep you safe and protect you, no matter what," I whispered miserably. "How can I claim that nindo when I couldn't even keep my promise to you?"

"Silly Naru-chan," she chided. "I don't hold that against you. It wasn't your fault, it never was."

Tears brimmed in my eyes. I grit my teeth against the memory that came rushing back unbidden. Blood, lots of blood, macabre screams, and a piercing pain. The scene was so vivid that I actually thought I was reliving it. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I whispered softly, "But I killed you. . ."

"No, you didn't!" she admonished. She hugged me tighter, making me feel even guiltier. "The _Kyubi_ killed me, don't you forget that." She emphasized my prisoner's name, but that didn't ease the pain or guilt. _I_ was the jailer that let my prisoner loose. Nothing I could do would justify what I've done. "You did your best to protect me. Now you have others that you need to protect. They are still counting on you, please don't let them down."

"I'll try," I vowed, finally hugging her. "I missed you mom."_ I will never forgive myself for killing you. That is my greatest regret, and it will never fade from my mind. _My nightmare would be back now, I was sure of it. The last time I saw my mother alive. . .

"I missed you too, Naru-chan. We'll see each other again, but not for a long time. . ." She released me reluctantly, sadness filling her green eyes. "Until we meet again. . ." She wiped my tears away, smiling as she faded into a white light.

As soon as she faded, the clearing was bathed in a red hue. _What happens now? _I thought when a strange wind began to blow. I looked around, trying to find a path or something that would lead me out of here. A glint in the depths of the forest caught my attention. It was a pair of eyes, bright ochre. _What the hell? _I could make out a vague silhouette of an animal. Something was lurking just beyond the tree line, and it was big.

I tensed, readying myself of a fight. But the creature, or animal stopped just before where the light shined. **"So you are the boy I've heard so much about. . ." **It rumbled ominously. **"Your determination and courage is what has brought thus far. Such impressive qualities, even by demon standards.**" It chuckled, apparently finding something funny. Then its eyes narrowed to slits, like it was staring right through me. **"I wonder. . . Will it be enough to save you and everyone you love from the imminent threat that lies ahead? Hm. . . Interesting, indeed. . ." **It suddenly burst out laughing. Its booming laughter hurt my ears. **"Aye, you are a very interesting young lout!" **The eyes and voice were fading slowly, but its laughter still rang out.

The darkness was closing in again, but I did my best to fight against it. Whatever this animal was speaking of was not good. "Wait! What are you trying to say?" I called out to it through the increasing darkness. "What imminent threat?!"

It faded completely, but it did reply. Its voice drifted ominously from all around me, **"You have been warned. . . Can you really give your life for those you love. . . ? Can you become what you hate the most?"**

I wanted to demand it to be more clearer, but the darkness' onslaught was too much and it crushed me completely, forcing the air out of my lungs.

XXX

I gasped, taking in a lungful of delicious air. I felt cold and my chest hurt like hell. Each breath was ragged and labored. "Where am I?" I wondered aloud, looking at my surroundings. I found myself laying on a pristine and soft sofa in a posh living room. Black satin curtains were draped across the windows, blocking out any kind of light. I heard the steady tapping of rain on the window so it must have been a couple of hours or minutes since I was fatally injured.

I sat up and was rewarded with a searing pain in my abdomen. I winced, inflaming another wave of pain. _Ow. . ._ As I sat up, I disturbed someone else, who moaned as my foot poked their head. "Sakura-chan. . .?" I blinked, not sure I was awake until another bout of pain convinced me. Her pink tresses were pulled back, like she did when she was operating on someone, exposing her face. _Was she operating on me? _She looked haggard and her clothes were disheveled.

I looked down at my bare torso. Bandages crisscrossed across my chest and were wrapped over my stomach. Tints of red spread across my chest, but it didn't look bad. _So she brought me back. That's why mom wanted me back, I forgotten the promises I made her and others. _I smiled a little, taking in her face.

"Mm. . ." someone else moaned.

I looked over at the chair by at the other end of the sofa. If it wasn't for the occasional spikes of pain, I would have been sure I was dreaming. In the chair slept a worn out Hanabi. _So she's here too. I wonder where Konohamaru is?_

"Get away, that my dango," an unfamiliar voice mumbled. "You can't have. . ."

_Who's that? _A girl with braided brown hair was sprawled out on the lush carpet. She was tangled up in the black blanket that covered her. "Weird. . ." I commented as she punched the air, grumbling expletives.

The door at the other end creaked open and a familiar person walked in silently. Karin stopped when she saw me. "Naruto-kun?"

I grinned, relieved that she was okay. "Hey," I said.

"Naruto-kun!" she squealed, bounding across the room to me. She toppled over a few feet away from me, stepping on the brown hair girl. "Sorry!" Karin apologized quickly as she fell.

"Ow! Watch it girl!" The brown-hair girl growled, rubbing her head.

_Ouch. . ._ Karin tumbled over until her head cracked against the sofa. "Karin, are you alright?!" I asked, worried, reaching out for her, but another bout of pain stopped me. The impact seemed very painful.

"Huh? What's happening?" Sakura-chan's head shot up, her eyes frantically searching for danger. When her green eyes rested on me, tears brimmed over. She threw herself at me and wrapped her slender arms around me. "Naruto-kun!" she shouted into my ear, sounding relieved.

"Sakura-chan, you're crushing me," I wheezed, gritting my teeth against the pain. She had gotten stronger since the last time I saw her.

"Oh, sorry!" She amended by loosening her grip, ameliorating her hug. Still, she didn't let go, but leaned her head against my shoulder, crying unashamedly. "I thought you were gone for good. . . Your heart stopped a few times before halting for good. Somehow, you came back. . ." Her voice was slightly muffled and tearful. "You baka. . . I hate you for making me worry that much!"

"Sakura-chan. . ." I felt her tears by the wetness on my shoulder. I gently wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her back and caressing the back of her neck. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," I whispered guiltily.

Hanabi got up from the couch, woken by the blatant noises. "You should be, Nii-san. You almost gave Sakura and I a heart attack," she snapped, irritated. But she looked relieved also. "You're lucky we got there in time."

Karin finally picked herself up. "Naruto-kun. . ." she muttered, sounding sad for some reason.

"Karin?" I gave her a quizzical look, puzzled by the heartbroken expression. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," she blurted out. She forced a smile, and got back up. "I'll go tell the rest of my family that you're awake," she said and quickly exited the room.

The brown hair girl sat up right, smiling at me. "Hello, I'm Zasaki Kira. Nice to meet you," she introduced herself cheerfully, a faint blush in her cheeks.

"Um. . . Nice to meet you too, Kira-san," I replied, slightly disturbed by her smile.

"You can call me Kira-chan. Wow, Hanabi and Sakura never told me you were this hot," she gushed, ogling.

"He's not available," Hanabi growled, smacking her on top of the head.

"Ow, meanie!" Kira-san whined, nursing the bumps on her head.

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Nii-san. Kira has, er . . . different sides to her. Please ignore her when she gets like this."

"Okay. . ." I replied hesitantly. I now noticed that Konohamaru wasn't here now that I was fully awake. "Where's Konohamaru?"

Hanabi looked down at the floor with downcast eyes. Kira-san also looked away. "He's . . . dead. Sasuke killed him," she answered coolly, making my blood run cold. "We were ambushed in grass country and he sacrificed himself so we could get away." She absently brushed her fingers over a smooth scar that ran up her arm.

"So Konohamaru, too. . . First Lee-senpai, Neji-senpai, and Gaara. Who will be next?" I still couldn't grasp the fact that they were dead. I probably never will, not until I saw their graves. Then I thought of Sasuke, thinking about his involvement of my little brother's death. _Sasuke-teme. . ._

"_**Ah, there is that anger that I have so missed."**_

_Get out of my head, fox!_ I roared inside my head, pushing the fox away. Unfortunately, it seems that the fox came back with me. . . Yes, it has. I could feel its malevolent chakra swirling around in the pit of my stomach, restrained but not docile. The incontrovertible fact was, now I realized, was that the Kyubi would remain the world of the living as long as I did. _Damn it, I so hoped that you would have stayed dead. . . So cumbersome._

"_**I'm here to stay, brat," **_the fox barked sharply.

I pushed the fox out of my mind and focused on what was in front of me. Hanabi gave me a look of surprise. "You knew?"

"Yeah," I answered, staring absently at the curtains. Dark; that's how my future seems at the moment. "Itachi told me about Neji-senpai, Lee-senpai, and Gaara. . ."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you," Sakura-chan murmured. Her breath was warm against my shoulder, surprisingly comforting.

"It's okay. I was bound to find out sooner or later. . . I shouldn't have left," I growled.

Sakura released me and scooted back, giving me a scolding glare. Her tears somehow sharpened her glare, making me flinch when I saw pain there also. "What are you talking about, baka?! You would have just ended up like them! If they extracted the Kyubi from you, you would have. . ." She looked away, unable to finish.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Even that simple gesture made me flinch. "Ow," I hissed, doubling over.

Sakura noticed and addressed it. "Naruto-kun, what has happened to you over the last two years? The Kyubi's chakra, it's not healing you like it should."

I chuckled softly, the pain waning enough to allow me to sit back up. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you about it. . . The Kyubi . . . is getting harder and harder to control. I'm afraid that the seal is finally breaking. I mean, it was only a matter of time since it was so unstable to begin with." They all shared horrified expression, all color draining from their faces. I looked away, unable to bear their looks of horror. To acknowledge it meant that I was failing as a Jinchuriki.

Sakura recovered first and asked, "But that still doesn't explain why your wounds won't heal."

"I told you, the Kyubi is getting harder to control. So I cut off all connections I have to it." I covered the glowing seal with my hand. The Kyubi was angry.

"So you no longer have to ability to heal," Hanabi concluded quietly.

"Yes, I can no longer heal abnormally. I'm afraid that if I try to rely on the Kyubi's abilities, it may try to use that to take control." I groaned loudly, frustrated. There was another drawback, and I was partially the reason I was almost killed today. "I can't even use huge amounts of my own chakra!" I grumbled dejectedly, staring at my clenched fists.

The door quietly opened again and Henry came in, interrupting. "You are alright, Young Uzumaki?" he asked, strangely and genuinely concerned.

I nodded slightly, "Yeah."

"Good, then you can leave. I'm sure you know the reason for this," he said, letting some of his vampiric aura flow out. It was weird that I could sense it after only being around them for a month. "Please do not take this the wrong way, we are grateful for what you did for my daughter." He bowed low to show his gratitude. "But we have our own agenda to take care of."

I waved my hand, signaling for him to stop. "I didn't do much. I got my ass handed to me pretty badly."

"That is . . . true, but you still ensured my daughter's safety before you fell," Henry reminded me. "You have done much for our family. Thank you, farewell," he reiterated before leaving.

Hanabi looked at me, confused and slightly insulted. "Why does he want us to leave so quickly? Is it because of that genjutsu they've placed around their home?"

I stood up, wobbling a little until Sakura wrapped her arm around my waist to support me. I nodded my thanks. She just blushed. "I'm sorry, Hanabi, but I can't really say. I promised to keep their secret."

"We already know they're not human. It was obvious," Hanabi quipped.

"Then leave it at that," I said sternly. "Come, let's go. My apartment is at the base of the hill." We walked out of the living room and through various, dimly lit hallways until we reached the front door. Karin was waiting by the door with her sister, Anju-chan. "Sakura-chan, can you and the rest wait outside for a minute? I want to talk to Karin and her sister for a bit."

Sakura reluctantly let me go. "Sure, but don't take too long. Traveling all this way to save your ass was tiring. I like to change and get some sleep."

"Don't worry, I won't be long. . . By the way, where's my shirt?" My entire upper body was exposed. Not that I was embarrassed, I was just cold. The amount of blood I lost was a lot, or I think it was. I'm no doctor.

Sakura smiled sheepishly and scratched the back on her head, blushing deeper. "Well . . . I sorta ripped it apart in trying to dress your wounds," she answered.

"Really. . . ?" That shirt was another favorite and the second to last of my cache of clothing. _This place is not shirt friendly._

"Yeah, sorry," she apologized.

Resisting the urge to groan, I said, "It's okay. . ." I had yet to buy any new clothes, same goes for Fumio. I mulled over the idea of buying some new clothes. I had some money stashed away. _Yeah, I'll do that. Just two or three shirts and a few pair of pants won't hurt. For Fumio as well._

"We'll wait out front. Just hurry up." she said before opening the front door.

I watched until the door closed behind them, then I stumbled over to Karin and Anju-chan. I peered closely at Karin, looking for any sign of injuries. The time between the me receiving the note and the kidnapping was long, and I didn't know what happened before I arrived. _If he did anything. . . I swear. . ._ "Karin, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" I asked, worried.

She smiled and shook her head, her face flushed. "No, I'm alright. Fugaku-senpai came and chased away that scary, purple-eye boy before anything could happen."

_Itachi came? _I haven't seen Itachi, _Where is he? _I closed my eyes and activated my byakugan. I looked back at the school, searching for any signs of his charka. What I saw surprised me. _What?! _The field was torn up badly. Craters and bits of tree debris were scattered all over the field, but the school remained unharmed. _Itachi fought Miyamura, that much I'm certain. More importantly, did he win? _There was blood, but no clear sign of the victor.

"If you're looking for your senpai, he's fine. He defeated the boy and tied him up. I think he's waiting back at your apartment," Anju-chan said.

I opened my eyes, letting my byakugan recede. "You were watching," I reasoned, finally understanding how I got here.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stopped my parents from coming," Anju-chan muttered, clutching her doll tightly between her hands, turning her knuckles white. Her doll let out a silent scream but remained quiet.

"It's fine. Your parents might have gotten hurt if they tried to intervene." I smiled, knowing I would have done the same. My smile faltered when I looked back at Karin. She was still looked sad, for some reason I could not discern. I placed my hands on her shoulders and peered directly at her face. "Karin, are you sure you're okay? You look sad. . ."

"It's nothing," Karin insisted, averting her eyes. "I'm fine, really." She made another attempt to smile. This time, it failed.

Anju-chan sighed and walked to the staircase. "I'll leave you two alone. Sister has something to tell you," she said, a knowing glint her eyes auburn eyes.

Karin stayed silent, even as Anju-chan's footsteps disappeared up the staircase. I continued to peer at her face, waiting. "Karin, come on! I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong. Your sister said you had something to tell me. What is it?" I stood up, letting go of her shoulders. I didn't know what compelled me to find out what was wrong. It was a strong feeling, something that made me uneasy when I thought about it.

"I was afraid that you were . . .," Karin whispered softly, I almost didn't hear it, as she leaned her head against my chest. "Naruto-kun . . . I-"

"What? I didn't hear you, what did you say?" I asked, looking down at her bob of hair. The way she was acting scared me. I have never seen her like this, this miserable. "Karin, what's wrong? You can tell me," I repeated gently, trying to coax her.

Her petite body shook as she started to sob. Then she wrapped her arms around me, taking me by surprise, and sobbed harder into my chest. She was saying something, but I couldn't tell what she was saying. It was muffled and garbled, too incoherent for me to make any sense of it.

"Shh, it's okay." Whatever she wanted to say, it must be very emotional for her. I sighed internally as I carefully wrapped my arms around her. _How come everyone is crying for me? It's not like I've done anything to deserve these tears. . . _I looked back down at Karin, trying to discern what it was she wanted to tell me. I rested my chin atop her head, compelling her to settle down a bit. "Karin. . . I-"

"I-I'm sorry," Karin promptly apologized, interrupting me. She pulled away, wiping her eyes.

I rummaged around in my pocket and handed her some tissues. I gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just tell me when you're ready to. I'll listen." I gestured to the door. "I've got to go now. I'll see you at school." She waved as I went through the front door. _I've got to live up to these tears. . . Or else I'll never be able to face my mother again. _I vowed as I meet Sakura-chan and the others.

"I'm ready!" I exclaimed as I began to run. _Huh?! _Pain gripped me, squeezing me agonizingly. _Not again. _I tripped and started to fall, but thankfully everything went black before I hit the ground.


	15. A Momento

**Here are the OC I am going to keep in the story. Four more might be introduced.**

**Miyamura Hiro/Benihime Ken:**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: M**

**Profile: Ken was born into a distinguished, rich, and influential clan of bounty hunters. Unfortunately, his clan was annihilated by Orochimaru, save him. He witnessed that traumatic and horrid event firsthand and was severely scarred. Ken created Hiro from his desire to seek revenge and to forget that day. He has a phobia for the color red, since the flames that engulfed his home and the blood that ran from his family was all that he can remember from that night, apart from Orochimaru.**

**Chapter 15-A memento**

(Third)

Heavy, sullen clouds, promising rain, obscured the moon partially, casting even more shadows throughout Konohagakure no Sato. The omnipresent soft, pain filled moans filled every street. The source of the moans, the Hollows, stumbled and blundered about the empty streets, frequently falling over themselves. Some were even trampled to death by their fellow Hollows.

"Such disgusting creatures," a girl spat, her voice filled with derision. She and two other boys, all about sixteen, stood on the roof's edge of a dilapidated apartment building, looking down on the Hollows meandering. She brushed her burgundy, shoulder-length hair behind her ear, her gray eyes scornful. "We should rid the world of them. The sight of them is enough to make me want to puke. I can't even believe they were made from _him_."

"If we did, the Hokage would be very upset," one of the boys said gently, his voice soft and placating. He placed one hand on her shoulder and looked over the edge. He wrinkled his nose as the rank of rotting flesh assaulted his nose. "Though, we would be doing the world and everyone a favor." He closed his uncanny golden eyes and backed away from the edge.

The other boy stepped on the edge and leaned over. He grinned as hefted his giant buster sword onto his shoulders. "We could have a little warm-up and clear out this street," he suggested eagerly. He flashed a charming grin at his comrades. "The Hokage won't miss a few hundred of these things. After all, he can make more."

The girl smacked him on the top of the head with an audible sound. "Baka! Do you ever think about the consequences, Kyo?" she reproached him angrily. "The Hokage just woke up us, and you want to cause trouble so soon?! He could send us back to sleep!" She shuddered and wrapped her slender arms around her petite body. The anger vanished from her eyes and was replaced with a hollow expression. "I don't want to go back. . .," she quavered quietly. Pain was easily distinguished in her voice.

The other boy patted her on the head and sent him a scolding glare. "Nami is right, Kyo," he agreed seriously. He waved his hand toward the other building across the street. A few moments later, cracks spread across the build's surface and it collapsed, crushing the Hollows below. "This power we have; the Hokage fears it. He must be desperate if he had to awaken us." He ran his hand through his cropped, raven hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "He'd use any reason to put us back to sleep. . ."

The other boy rubbed the bump forming on his head. "Kaijin, you always agree with Nami," Kyo whined indignantly. He flinched back when Kaijin glowered at him with anger eyes. Kyo sighed and sealed away his weapon. "Fine, the seals on us give the Hokage control. I guess I'll play it your way. . . For now."

Kaijin nodded, accepting his answer. "That is good, Kyo. All we ask for is for you to be patient a little while longer. That is the key to the Captain's plan; we have to wait for the right moment to strike."

"That is correct, Kaijin." Another person appeared out of thin air without the customary swirl of leaves and wind. He wore a black trench coat despite the summer heat with the collar hiding the lower half of his face. Short, spiky white hair covered his head, and piercing blue eyes gazed at them. "And that moment is coming soon."

"Captain!" they all greeted and bowed.

"You don't bite the hand that feeds you. . . At least, not until you learn to feed yourself," he said dryly. He chuckled airily and put his hands into his coat pockets. "And we have learned well. There is no prey that can escape our grasp." He glanced over his shoulder at the Hokage tower, certain that they were being observed.

Nami composed herself and went over to the other side of the roof. She pulled out a dozen shuriken and hurled them deftly toward the other building. The sailed through the air and arced downward, striking something behind the stairwell entrance. "Damn copies," she muttered as a body fell off the ledge.

"Thank you, Nami. He would have jeopardized our plans had he not been eliminated," their captain said appreciatively.

"It was no problem, Captain Kirame," she quickly said and bowed.

Kirame walked calmly to the middle of the roof. "Now, it's time we addressed the mission that was given to us." He produced two photos from his pocket. "This is a simple mission, we just have to kill these two men." He tossed the photos onto the wooden table that was set up before he arrived. "Uzumaki Naruto. . . Uchiha Sasuke. . . These two will die by our hands, one way or another."

XXX

Sasuke stared at the inconspicuous entrance to one of Orochimaru's many hideouts. Hatred burned brightly in his eyes as he activated his sharingan. _These imitations are pathetic. I'm standing out here in full sight, without concealing my chakra, and they haven't even sensed me yet, _he thought with scorn. He clutched his hands into tight fist and ambled forward. "I expected a challenge," he muttered, chagrined.

As he got within fifty feet of the entrance, a cacophony of alarms went off. "Alert! Uchiha Sasuke is on the premises!" a frightened voice shouted over the intercom. "Uchiha Sasuke is wanted dead or alive! Use extreme caution. I repeat, use extreme caution!"

"They sure are longwinded," Sasuke snorted as he reached behind himself and pulled out his sword. The metal scrapped harshly against the sheathe. It glinted beautifully in the pale moonlight, still shiny despite the amount of blood that had stained it before. _These copies are annoying. . ._

Dozens of ANBU appeared simultaneously all around him. The moon was reflected by their white mask. They all pulled out their short, white sword from the backs and stood ready. The apparent leader stepped forward, brandishing his sword. "Uchiha Sasuke," he said in an arrogant and confident voice. "You must be a fool to take on an entire base by yourself."

Sasuke glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He calmly rested the back of his sword on his shoulder and turned his head toward the man. "You must be an imbecile if you think you can take me on."

The man bristled visibly and charged forward. "Why you-!" He leaped high into the air and vanished completely.

_Another failure, _Sasuke thought disappointingly. He raised his sword and thrust. Blood sprayed onto his face as the man was impaled. Sasuke glared at him before flinging him toward his fellow ANBU. "Idiot," Sasuke spat. "Mere imitations won't be enough to kill me. My revenge begins here and I won't let you things stand in the way."

Seeing their leader, the strongest among them, killed before their eyes was enough to cause consternation throughout their ranks. A few took a step back, but still keep their ground; others ran away in fear.

Sasuke wiped the blood from his face, smearing it across his face. The sight of their leader's blood and Sasuke's blood red sharingan unnerved them further. "All of you can die," he stated hatefully. He raised his free hand into the air. "Fire Style: Withering Sakura."

A stream of fire burst forth from his palm and went high into the air. When it reached its peak, it blew apart like fireworks and showered down on the ANBU around him. It looked like cherry blossoms scattering in the wind as it descended down upon them. Their screams filled the night air as they burned alive. The next few seconds was Sasuke watching the men around him futilely roll around in the dirt.

_Pathetic, only a strong water jutsu would put out that fire. _He sheathed his sword and resumed his walk to the entrance. As he reached the entrance, he leaped back as the spot he had occupied burst up in flames. Sasuke's head snapped around and his eyes widen in disbelief.

"Where do you think you're going?"

One survivor stood amid the charred bodies. There were two holes in his mask, big enough to see his eyes. They were dark red with three distinguished dots swimming around his pupils.

_Impossible! _Sasuke shook his head. He regained his composure and took out his blade again. "Well, Orochimaru's little four-eye pet has been busy."

XXX

(First)

_Where am I? _I thought as my senses slowly came back to me. The feeling of the cold, wet night disappeared, replaced by warmth that seeped into my entire body. _Is Sakura-chan healing me again? _Very gingerly, I opened my eyes.

Dark, leaden clouds greeted me. I sat up, still conscious of my injuries, which still hurt like hell. "This is new," I muttered, surprised. A serene pond was laid out before me, calm and unwavering despite the gentle breeze that caressed my flushed cheeks. On the other shore, there was a thick, lush forest that surrounded everything. The depths of the forest were dark, so dark that you could only see past the first line of trees.

"**Are you so astonished to see this?" **the Kyubi asked mockingly. It chuckled raucously as it opened its eyes. Two glowing, red orbs peered out from the forest.

_Figures that it would be in the darkest part. _I stood up quickly, and clenched my teeth as a flare of pain shot through my chest. Sitting down in the presence of a demon lord was a bad idea, especially since that demon lord could harm you even in your own mind. "Why is this place different?" I asked calmly, careful not to show how weak I was at the moment. "What happened to the sewer?"

"**I was not aware that you liked that dank, disgusting place," **it spat, showing its chops threateningly. **"I, however, am not fond of that place."**

I rolled my eyes. _And the obvious reason would be that it's too wet._

"**There is a simple reason for the change of scenery," **it continued in a less aggressive tone. **"You state of mind is changing. You no longer see yourself as alone and isolated."**

I looked around while the fox drawled on. I was in a clearing that was surrounded by a forest. Something caught my eye as I glanced around the clearing.

There was a single flower blooming amid the grassy clearing. I knelt down by it, wondering why this particular flower was important. . . _A spider lily? _The reedy, crimson flower stood boldly in contrast to the lush greenery around it. _A flower that blooms in the dead of winter. . . All alone in the harsh cold. Then, when spring comes, it is the only one that wilts while the others bloom. . . Strange, why would this be here?_

"**When you ask a question, you should pay attention to the one who answers!" **the fox barked, startling me.

"Ah!" I fell down on my ass, glaring at the fox who was chuckling. "I heard you, you damn fox. I don't see myself as alone as I did back then, so this place is different now." I stood back up. One thing still bothered me. "The question I really want the answer to is, why am I here?"

I didn't like the malicious and heinous grin that spread across the fox's face. **"The answer to that question, is also simple. . ."**

There was a rustle from the bushes on all sides of me. A red fox followed the sound and leaped out of the forest, its fur bristling and its chops pulled back to reveal two rows of sharp teeth. The appearance of a dozen more foxes ensued. All of the snarled and started to pace around me.

"**I brought you here to . . . DIE!"**

Immediately, one of the closer foxes leaped at me and clamped down hard on my arm. I let out a shout of pain and anger as its teeth burrowed deep into the flesh of my forearm. _I should have known! _I pulled out a kunai and plunged it deep into its skull. The fox went limp and released my arm. Blood flowed freely from the deep holes in my arm.

Seeing one of their own die by me, the others all charged. A blazing hatred filled their glowing, garnet eyes as they all leaped at me.

_Dammit! _I twisted my whole body around to gather momentum and then I spun around in a full circle, going faster and faster. "Rotation!" I grinned when I heard yelps from all of the foxes as they crashed into my cocoon of chakra. _Byakugan! _A panoramic view of the area came into view.

"**Impressive. . . You still have some strength left to fight, despite your obvious injuries," **the fox sneered with overt rancor.

I ignored it and focused entirely on the murderous foxes that had me surrounded. _I'd like to see how I get out of this one. _I prepared myself as they came in for a second attack. I lashed out with my foot and felt bones break as a fox went flying across the clearing. I hopped over one coming from behind and brought my foot down on it. My hand reached out and gripped one by the throat. I squeezed and broke its neck, then I tossed it into its buddies.

For some perverse reason, I felt the urge to protect the lone flower in the middle. My body was fighting on its own, and I could only watch as it protected the flower vehemently. Each time the flower came in danger of being trampled, I would attack the offending fox. _Why is that flower so important?!_

"**Obstinate, little brat!" **I heard the fox bellow. The anger and disappointment in its voice was unmistakable. It wanted me dead, and it wanted it now.

_Well, you're going to have to try a lot harder! _My fist smashed into a fox's muzzle. Its fangs sliced my hand as it flew away. Bits of flesh torn off and blood spewed from my lacerated hand.

The battle lasted only a few minutes before the foxes backed off and stood in a circle around me. I was panting heavily, but didn't drop my stance or relax. Blood, wet and sticky, dribbled out of multiple cuts and gashes all over my body. Luckily, none of them had gotten lucky and inflicted a fatal wound. Though, many had tried their hardest. My throat was proof of that. It had many gashes running up and down it. "You stupid animals finally giving up?"

The Kyubi growled balefully. **"You are one lucky brat. . . It seems that our playtime is at an end." **The Kyubi once more smiled that bone chilling smile, one that promised pain in the near future. **"But we will have plenty of time later. After all, you did receive a warning from my brethren."**

My eyes widen in surprise. "Wait! How do you know about the warning?!" I demanded abrasively. The fox merely chuckled darkly as a strange sensation surged through my body. _I feel . . . sleepy. . . _I sank unwillingly down to one knee. The foxes took this as a sign of weakness and began to creep forward once again. _No, I can't fall asleep. . . I'll be killed!_ I struggled back up to my feet, but fell down. This time on all four. My strength was leaving me. "I can't . . . I won't . . . die again. . ." I collapsed, prostrate.

_At least I won't feel any pain. . . _I thought meekly as a muzzle encompassed my vision. My consciousness left me as their teeth flashed forward. The darkness swallowed me again and I felt nothing.

XXX

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" Karin's panicked voice filled my ears. "Is he going to be alright?" she demanded loudly, quite unlike the quiet, timid, and easily embarrassed girl that I knew. "Why is he bleeding?"

"Calm down," said Sakura-chan's voice, composed and commanding. "He is going to be just fine," she assured Karin.

Rain drops pattered lightly against my face as I opened my eyes. Sakura-chan was kneeling over me with her hands gently pressed on my chest. A green light radiated from her hands. She looked grim when she met my eyes. "What's . . . wrong?" I asked, a bit breathless.

The rain ceased slowly, but surely.

She smacked my forehead when she took her hands away. "Baka, that's what I would like to know," she snapped irritably. She must have been worried sick. I could see it in her emerald eyes. Deep beneath the anger and irritability, there was concern and worry.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the answer to that. . ." I replied, my voice carefully controlled. I thought back to the Kyubi's words. _How could have it known about the warning? _A feeling of apprehension filled me as I recalled what I was told. _"You have been warned. . . Can you really give your life for those you love. . . ? Can you become what you hate the most?"_

I shuddered involuntary as a sudden chill entered me. _What is it that I hate most? . . ._

"Naruto-kun, you are alright!" Karin crowed, relieved. She clasped her hands together over her chest, smiling a little.

I looked at her and felt a pang of guilt. Her eyes were red and puffy, more so than the last time I saw her. See had been crying, and I was the reason why. _How can I protect them if I am the one causing the pain? _I smiled weakly, soporific. "I'm sorry, Karin. . ."

"What for?" she asked, confused.

I reached out and took one of her hands, causing color to rise in her cheeks. A warm feeling rose in my chest at the sight of that and I thought, _She looks cute like that._ I ruthlessly crushed those feelings, knowing that it was completely volatile. "I made you cry again."

She shook her head vigorously and grasped my hand in both of hers. The feeling over her soft hands over mine brought back those feelings again. "No, I'm crying because I'm happy you're recovering." She smiled cheerfully, but it was conspicuous that she was lying-again.

Hanabi came running up with Kira-san, holding a slip of paper in her hand. "I'm sorry to break this up, but we have to leave now, Sakura." She handed Sakura-chan the paper.

Sakura-chan scanned the message and nodded grimly. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but we are needed elsewhere. You should be fine, as long as you don't overdo it." She glared at someone leaning against a tree. "You hear that, Itachi?"

I spied Itachi among the shadows. _So he told her, _I thought as I alternated between looking at each of them. Itachi was calm and emotionless, while Sakura-chan was openly hostile.

Itachi stepped out of the shadows. "Yes, and I agree." He looked at me with stoic eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto. We have to postpone our training sessions until later." He turned to Sakura. For the briefest moment, I saw complete and utter sadness in his dark brown eyes. "Haruno-san, please be wary of Sasuke. . . He is not himself." Without any warning, he disappeared in the custom swirl of leaves and wind.

"Of course he is not himself!" Sakura-chan muttered angrily, clenching her hands into tight fists. "The Sasuke I knew wouldn't have order our deaths so easily." She cast her gaze to the muddy ground with downcast eyes. "He would have tried to help us. . ."

Kira-san sighed loudly and walked over to Sakura-chan. She grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently. "Sakura, wake up! This is reality! Sasuke _did _order us to be killed, and he _is _the one responsible for the death of Konohamaru!" Kira-san shouted into her face. "When are you going to give up your little fantasy world and realize that Sasuke is the on the enemies' side now?!"

_It's easy to give advice when you are not personally involved. _I got to my feet with effort and grabbed Kira-san's wrist, forcing her to stop shaking Sakura-chan. "Kira-san, you don't know how close we were on that team." I pried loose Kira-san's grip easily. She gave me a shocked look that said I shouldn't have been able to. "Back then, I believed that it was Orochimaru's fault that Sasuke turned out the way he did. . . But I've realized that it was Sasuke's choice. . ." I closed my eyes. No matter how much pain it caused me, it was true. Sasuke was no longer my friend. Jiraiya was right.

"I have realized that also."

I opened my eyes. Sakura-chan had a sad, but determined look in her eyes. _Did she really say that? _She had always seemed to have hope in Sasuke and that he would return. Hearing admit that Sasuke was truly and irreversibly lost to us was shocking.

"He is the enemy now. And we will not show mercy to him," she intoned. She extricated herself from Kira-san's grasp and walked over to Hanabi. "Come on, we have to leave now." She waved to me. "Later, Naruto-kun. I'm sure we'll meet again." She smiled, then walked into the forest and disappeared.

"As long as she understands," Kira-san breathed softly. She turned to me, smiling warmly. "Laters, Naruto-kun!" She pecked me on the cheek before taking off after Sakura-chan.

Hanabi walked calmly up to me, seeming to choose to ignore that little goodbye. Her expression was detached and emotionless for a reason I could not discern. She reached behind her neck, undid her necklace, and held out her hand. "Niisan, I want you to have this. . . Neesama actually told me to give this to you. . .but I had forgotten. . ."

She dropped a small, silver ring in my hand. Intricate snowflakes were carved into the ring, beautifully and artfully done. My fingers automatically closed around it, afraid that it was not real. _Hinata-chan. . . _"Thank you, imouto," I said appreciatively, past the lump that was forming in my throat.

Hanabi stared intently at my closed fist, a compunctious expression on her face. Tears began to well up in her pale lavender eyes-eyes so much like her sister's. "I'm sorry niisan. . . Neesama made me promise to give you that ring, but I didn't. . ." She broke down crying. "I'm so selfish!"

_I don't blame you. She was a great woman. _I knelt down and hugged her tightly. "Imouto, you are not selfish," I whispered gently. She cried unashamedly into my chest. "You wanted something that reminded you of her, I understand that. . . I miss her too."

"I'm sorry!" she reiterated.

She cried for five minutes before she composed herself enough to stop. She wiped her eyes, looking guilty still. I held out the ring, resisting the need to keep it. "Here, you can have it. She was your neesan, you should have something to remember her by."

Hanabi shook her head slowly after a few moments. "No, she wanted you to have it. . . A memento of her." Taking one last look at the ring, she turned around and headed for the trees. She looked over her shoulder before she entered the forest. "Niisan, she really did love you and would have done what she did again if she had to."

I traced the snowflakes, smiling sadly. "Yeah, I know. . . And I would have done the same for her."

That night I got her this ring, that was the night we were betrothed. _That was one of the happiest nights of my life. . ._

"Um, Naruto-kun?" Karin peered tentatively into my face.

I looked up from the ring and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I got lost in some memories." I quickly chained it around my neck, feeling nostalgic with its weight on my chest. "I should be going now. My mom is probably worried out of her mind by now." I started to limp in the direction of my apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow, Karin."

"Um, Naruto-kun?" Her cheeks flushed even more and she began to fidget nervously.

"Hm?" I paused and looked back at her.

"C-Can I come with you?" she asked demurely. "Just to make sure you make it back alright!" she added hastily.

I smiled. "Sure."

XXX

Trudging through the dark forest that covered most of the hill with Karin reminded me more of that night. Karin walked silently beside me, and helped me whenever I stumbled or threaten to fail. She would blush furiously when she caught me or touched me.

We continued on in silence for the most part. "Whose ring was that?" Karin suddenly asked, breaking the comfortable quiet.

I touched the ring fondly. "It belonged to someone I loved," I answered simply.

"Oh." She looked downward.

I looked up at the cloudy sky. That night, there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

XXX

**Two years ago. . .**

My breath was ragged as I struggled to my feet. Clouds of stream formed each time I exhaled, making it clear that it was winter. My internal organs were taking quite a beating.

"Is this the limit of your strenght, Uzumaki?" Hyuga Hiashi inquired curiously. He faced me without any tension in his stance. It seemed like he wasn't even bothered that I had sliced open his chest. It was a shallow wound, but it still stained his white robes. "You are acting like you don't want my daughter's hand."

I regarded him determinedly, looking for any weakness. _He has no visible weakness! _I scolded myself, pulling out two kunai and charging forward. _Dammit, I'll just have to show him what I can do! _I slashed at him with both kunai.

"Too predictable, boy," he said condescendingly as he nimbly avoided the deathly blades. "You do have to do better than that." His palm came fast, slamming into my chest with surprising strength. I lost my grip on my kunai and they fell out of my hand.

I clenched my teeth as I skidded back a few feet, but remained on my feet. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hundreds of my clones surrounded him when the smoke cleared.

He shook his head slightly. "You still have much to learn, boy." Before any of my clones could attack, he began to spin at sickening speeds. "Great Rotation!"

I brought my arms up to block the force of his chakra as it exploded from his body. I flew across the courtyard into the walls that cordoned off the Hyuga district. I gasped as something inside me broke with an audible crack. I fell to the ground, panting heavily. _He's too good. . . I can't- I can't beat him. _Sweat and blood dripped off my chin.

Hiashi sauntered toward me, shaking his head with disappointment. "Are you conceding so soon? Is my daughter worth the effort you are putting forth?" He fixed me with his stern gaze. "You should give up now if you are not going to try harder. You don't deserve my daughter if you aren't willing to do whatever you have to for her."

_He's right. . . I don't deserve her. _I pushed myself off the ground, wobbling as I fought to keep my balance. _If I did, I would have won by now. _I formed the sign of the tiger and focused my chakra. _But I guess I have to keep trying until I do! _My chakra flooded out of me in waves, encasing me in a visible blue glow.

Hiashi raised one eye brow. "You are going for an all-out attack?" He smirked, as he stopped and readied himself. "You are a fool, thinking raw power will help you win."

"We will never know until I try!" I charged once again. This time, I was much faster. I saw him activate his Byakugan as I got behind him. _I hope Lee-senpai's trick works! _I threw all my weight behind my punch, feinting. It was such an obvious technique, I almost believed it wasn't going to work.

He fell for it and ducked to avoid it.

"Sucker!" I wretched myself to the side and appeared in front of a very surprised Hyuga. I grinned triumphantly as I struck with a brain rattling kick to the underside of his chin. He went skyward and I leaped after him. Ignoring the pain coursing through my body, I locked my arms around him in a bone crushing hug. "Forward Lotus!" I shouted we started to plunge back toward the ground, spinning violently.

"You haven't won yet, boy."

He released a burst of chakra from his back. It felt like a physical blow to the chest. I was blown away from him, but fortunately we were too close to the ground. I crashed into the ground and bounced once before flipping around so I landed on my feet. "I. . . I think I have. . . Hiashi-san." I clutched my chest as I stared at Hiashi lying idly in a six-foot deep crater.

"So it seems. . ." Hiashi coughed, spewing blood onto his face and clothes. "I concede defeat. You have my daughter's hand in marriage and my blessing. When you turn sixteen, you two are to be married. . ." He smiled gaily. "You are a worthy future son-in-law."

"Thank you, Hiashi-san."

XXX

I closed the gate doors behind me and was greeted by a frantic Hinata-chan.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" she demanded as she embraced me too tightly. "I heard a great explosion . . .and I was afraid that you. . ."

"I'm fine, Hinata-chan," I assured her by kissing the top of her head. I had forgotten that the Byakugan and other sensatory jutsu couldn't penetrate the barrier jutsu that surrounded the Hyuga estate.

"That's good. . ." She rested her head against my chest. We stood there holding each other before she asked the question she wanted and dreaded to know. "What did my father say?"

My face broke out in a huge grin, but she couldn't see it. "He said yes."

She pulled back and looked at me with disbelieving eyes. She stared at me for several moments before she began to smile. "Really?!" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah, he said yes," I repeated cheerfully.

"Naruto-kun, I can't believe it!" She threw herself at me, knocking us both on the ground. "We're getting married! I'm so happy!" She started to cry, still smiling as she leaned her head against my chest.

"Well, believe it." I laughed happily as I wrapped my arms around her. My wounds didn't hurt anymore, now that I was with her. I reached into my scroll pouch and dug around for something. _Ah, there it is. _I gently pulled her from my chest.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" she asked, confused that I pushed her away.

I grinned, holding out a small, silver ring. "I just wanted to do this right, and since I can ask now. . ." I held her hand and looked directly into her pale lavender eyes. "Hinata-chan, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" she answered as I slipped on the ring. She examined it, tears of happiness still flowing from her eyes. "Naruto-kun! . . . It's beautiful!" she said as she traced the snowflakes.

"But not as beautiful as you," I said and I took her hand. "You were born on a day it was snowing. . . And you love the snow, so I thought this would be appropriate." At that moment, snow began to fall.

XXX

"Naruto-kun, we're here." Karin's voice broke through to me.

My apartment stood in front of me. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly and grinned at her. "I was spacing out again, wasn't I? Sorry."

She smiled kindly. "It's okay. You were just reminiscing about her, right?"

". . . Yeah," I replied after hesitating. For some damn reason, I felt guilt that I was daydreaming about the past-about Hinata-chan-instead of staying in the present with Karin.

She looked toward her house pensively, color rising in her cheeks. "It's fine to want to think about the one you love." She gazed back at me, forcing a smile. "I'll see you at school Monday, Naruto-kun," she said, then hurried and left.

"Karin, wait-" My hand closed around nothing but air. _Damn. . . I don't want to, but I'm hurting her. . . And the worst part is. . .I care that I am hurting her. _I let out a frustrated roar, surprising even myself when it sounded like an animal in pain. _I can't let these feelings take over! I have to be cold-hearted, the way a shinobi should be. And I will be, the future of Konoha depends on it, _I vowed vehemently and trudged inside.

XXX

(Third)

Karin cringed when she heard Naruto roar. She stopped and looked at his silhouette over her shoulder. _Is he in pain? _She considered going back, but shook her head and continued forward. _Yes, he is in pain. He misses the girl he loved, _she thought broken-heartedly, wishing and hoping with all her being that he would come running after her. That he would say that her was over that girl and loved her. _Karin, you fool. . . You saw how he looked at that ring._

XXX

Sasuke had made quick work of the men stationed in Orochimaru's base and was no watching the base burn. He had been busy these last few days. He cleaned his sword of the blood and sheathed. _Now I can finally take my first real steps toward causing your death, Itachi._

Behind him stood a man with jagged, sharp teeth and a giant cleaver. Next to him was a red-hair woman with glasses who stole furtive looks at Sasuke and blushed each time she did. Next to her, a huge man towered over all of them, his orange hair looked so much like the blazing inferno.

"Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, this is the beginning," Sasuke spoke clearly and authoritatively, glancing at them over his shoulder. "The snake that hides in the grass will strike if you get too close. My brother has just stumbled into the tall grass."


	16. Leaving again

**Chapter 16-Leaving again**

(First)

"I'm home!" Fumio was fuming when I opened the door.

She stood up and crossed her arms, looking intimidating even in her pajamas. "Naruto, where have you been!" She demanded. "Do you know how late-" Her anger suddenly evaporated when she saw the state I was in. "Naruto what happened to you?"

I smiled, trying to seem fine. "I had some trouble learning to dance."

"Who did this to you?" She rushed to help walk the table.

I gladly accepted her help. Walking by myself was a bit much for me at the moment. "I made a new enemy at school. . . and well, I had to fight someone from my world." I was glad Sakura and the others had another place to stay at and Itachi chose not to meet me here.

"Why does this keep happening? I thought you were safe here. . ." She sat down next to me at the table, staring at the bandages covering my chest and stomach. "Did I make a mistake moving us here?" She asked in a whisper.

Now that I didn't have to move anymore, the pain had subsided to a dull ache. I leaned my head back and looked at the ceiling. Her words hurt more than the hole in my chest. _How can she feel responsible for this?_ I sighed. "Why do you have to blame yourself for all my mistakes?"

"I'm your mother! Ever decision I make affects you!" She lowered her head when I saw her teary eyes. "I thought you would be able to enjoy high school here, away from my horrid mother and your life as a shinobi." She began to cry into her hands. "I thought maybe here your eyes would gain some life in them."

I sat there, silent. _Everything she did was for me. . . _I looked at the small mirror we hung on the wall when we moved in. I never noticed before, but my eyes were a dull blue. There were pale imitations of the deep blue eyes I had in photos from before everything took a turn for the worse. I stared at myself for a few moments before I looked away. I covered my eyes with one hand and smiled sadly. _I really do seem dead inside. . . _

Fumio cried for several minutes before she began to get herself under control. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "Why are you crying Naruto?"

I hadn't noticed, but tears were rolling down my cheek. I quickly rubbed my eyes. I looked at my mother and laughed. My laugh sounded sad, even to my ears. "I'm angry at myself. . . I've made all the people I love cry today. . ." I covered my eyes with my hand again, afraid the tears would come back. "What kind of person does that to those who love him?"

My hand failed to keep the tears from falling, so I placed my hand on my leg and looked at the floor. "Everything I did was so I could see everyone smile again. . . but it seems like everything I do ends in tears. Even being your son has brought you nothing but misery."

Fumio suddenly wrapped her arms around me. "Don't you ever say that!" I could feel her crying again. Her tears ran down my neck and were soaking my bandages. "Don't you ever say that!" She hugged me tighter, like she was afraid I would disappear. "Having you in my life is the best thing this life has given me! You have brought happiness to my life. You saved me from the misery and regret I lived in. I thank Iruka every day for bringing you into my life."

Despite the pain, I hugged her back. We were both crying, for each other and ourselves. I thought of how lucky I was to have found another mother who loved me more than anyone could comprehend.

XXX

After a few more minutes, we both calmed down enough to realize how late it was. We had a late dinner and then washed up and got ready for bed.

I eased myself into my futon, careful not to upset my injuries. Easier said than done. Every movement was a strenuous effort that caused me pain each time I moved wrong. My stitches were especially painful, threatening to unravel. After all that crying, I was surprised there were still holding.

After a few slow, agonizing minutes, I let out a sigh of relief as I pulled up my futon. Fumio turned out the lights and was asleep the moment she settled into her futon. _She must have been exhausted. . ._

I listened to her slow, deep breathing before rolling on my back. It would be a while before sleep finally took me. The image of Karin's face as she left was haunting me mercilessly.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block it out. _Why can't I just forget it? _I asked myself as I rolled on my side. The answer that came to me was horrifying.

This was bad, very bad. . . The sudden revelation that came to me scared me more than anything. _It . . . It can't be true, _I denied as I turned the other way, ignoring the streak of pain flashing through me.

I opened my eyes. I saw the mansion that stood proudly on top of the hill, unnoticed by all. I clutched my hands into taut fists, willing my aching heart to heal. Seeing her face like that. . .hurt. It was like a thorn lodged in my heart.

I turned my back to it, knowing she was there. _I couldn't have fallen for her. . ._

XXX

It was raining when I woke up, promising to be a slow day. I looked up at the ceiling, wishing I could go back to sleep. But I knew I had to get up. Yesterday's events made me realize how important Karin and my mom were to me. It also made me realize that they were not safe as long as I was around.

With a sigh, I rose out of bed, got ready despite my body's protests, and picked up a pen and paper. With much deliberation, I began to write a note. My hand shook with reluctance, but I forced it to do my bidding.

I picked up my note and reread it to make sure it was simple and understandable. Satisfied, I placed it on my mother's uniform. Then I went over to her sleeping form, still too early for her to wake. "Goodbye mom," I whispered softly and kissed her on the forehead.

I hefted my bag over my shoulder, feeling the weight of my school books and my sealing scrolls that contained all of my equipment. The former I wouldn't need much longer.

"Maybe we'll meet again," I said as I opened the door. I doubted it. It was likely that I would never come back to this place, even if I wanted to.

Karin's home was barely visible through the dense rainfall. I smiled sadly as I gazed upon the western styled mansion. There was something I had to do before I left, and I wasn't looking forward to it at all. "I have to do it," I said sternly, firmly to myself. "I might hurt her again, but I have to. . ." I cast my gaze downward, ashamed. "For her safety, I have to leave. . . I . . . I love her too much to stay with her. . ."

XXX

(Third)

Karin's eyes flutter open groggily. She stared at the ceiling absentmindedly before forcing herself to get out of bed. She still felt emotionally and physically drained from the day before, yet she took a shower and got ready.

She sighed as she trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. _I wonder if I should make a lunch for Naruto-kun? He might not even be at school today. _After much debate, she figured she would make him something and take it to him.

"I hope he's feeling better," she said as she neatly packed two bentos. The doorbell rang when she finished packing. "Huh? Who could that be this early?"

She briefly wondered who it was as she went to answer the door. "Hello. . .Naruto-kun?" She opened to the door to find a soaked Naruto. "What are you doing here?" she asked, staring at him.

He grinned hugely at her, making her blush easily. "Good morning, Karin," he said amiably. "Can I come in? I want to talk to you."

XXX

(First)

A delicious smell wafted from the kitchen as Karin hasten to invite me in. She blushed and stuttered as she asked if I wanted a towel. It was adorable and heart aching how cute she looked when she blushed. I smiled and declined her offer.

"O-Okay," she said shyly. She fidgeted nervously for a second before her face lit up. "T-Then do you want some breakfast? I was going to take you something, but since you're here you can eat it fresh!"

It shocked me. How dense have I been to not notice her feelings sooner? _She's always thinking about me and I haven't done anything to repay her. _I nodded. "Sure, I'm starved."

"This way!" she said in a melodious voice. She smiled warmly as she led the way to the kitchen.

My mouth watered as many great smells assaulted my nose. I reminded me of Ichiraku's ramen stand. "It smells great!" I exclaimed happily.

Color rose to her cheeks again. "Thank you." She went over to her bag and pulled out two bento. She set one in front of me and took the other one. "I hope you like it."

"I always like your cooking, Karin," I said as I opened it and took a bite. And I was right, it was delicious. I tried to slow down and enjoy it, but I couldn't. I finished eating in about thirty seconds.

Karin wasn't even close to finished. "How did you like it?" she asked.

I grinned. "It was delicious! Like always."

She smiled back, happy that I liked her cooking. She returned to eating and I waited patiently as she finished. She took my bento and hers to the sink and washed them. After she was done, she turned back to me. "So why did you want to talk to me?"

This was it. . . I regretted everything I planned to do. I stood up and gestured toward the foyer. "Let's talk in there."

XXX

Karin was clearly confused as I paced back and forth. It was funny; I had rehearsed everything I wanted to say, but being here left me blank. _Just say it! _I shouted at myself, but the words still wouldn't come.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Karin asked, a worried expression on her face as she watched me.

I stopped my pacing and smiled sadly. _I wish things were different. _"No, I'm not okay," I replied. _I wanted to spend today with you, one last time. . . But I have to put my village's wellbeing before my own. _

"What's wrong? Is there anything I can do?" she asked, walking toward me with a concern face. "Are your injuries hurting?"

She stared at me with her big auburn eyes, wondering what she could do to help me. Again, I yearned for the situation to be different. "Karin," I said quietly, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Yes?" she replied with the same volume.

"I'm sorry," I said as I pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her. She tensed for but a second before relaxing and letting herself hug me back. "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. I couldn't look beyond my mission and see how neglectful I was of your feelings." I held her tighter, feeling her warmth.

"I-It's okay, Naruot-kun," she whispered, laying her head against my chest. "I-I'm happy as long as you're here. . ." She let out a content sigh.

_Then you're going to be unhappy when I leave. _I pulled back and looked directly into her eyes. "I hope you can forgive me that it took me this long to figure this out." I leaned closer to her, so close that mere inches stood between us. I lifted up her chin, her expression shocked, but exultant. "I love you," I murmured before bringing down my lips on hers.

An electric current past through both of us. She responded passionately by wrapping her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I twined my hands in her soft, silky purple hair and pulled her closer still.

Unfortunately, we both pulled back, our need for air becoming too much. I rested my forehead against hers, my breathing just as heavy as hers. "I'm sorry. . ." I said, a bit breathless.

"Don't apologize. . ." Her face flushed red. "I-I liked it."

I smiled sadly and shook my head as I stepped away from her. "No, you don't understand. I'm leaving Shiihaba."

I could literally hear her heart break as she digested this. An unbearable silence fell upon us. Finally, she spoke. "But why?" she asked in a hurt, child-like voice.

"I have to. It wouldn't be safe for you or your family if I continued to stay here." I looked away, not able to stand the pain in her eyes. "I'm not safe. . . I'm a monster."

"That's not true!" she argued stridently. "You're the most kind and gentle person I know!"

I shook my head, not even bothering to correct her. I was anything but kind and gentle. I have killed, lied, stole, and plotted. "I'm sorry," I repeated and opened the door.

"Don't go!" she cried out.

I felt her run into my back and wrap her arms around me.

"Please don't go. . . I don't want to be alone," she whispered.

"Goodbye, Karin." I harden my heart like a good shinobi should have and performed a hand sign. "I'm sure we won't meet again." With that, I transported away.

XXX

(Third)

Karin fell to her knees, having nothing to hold her up. She put her face in her hands and wept. "N-Naruto-kun!" she called, hoping that he would come back. He didn't.


	17. Plans

**Chapter 17-Plans**

(First)

Quiet chatter and gossip filled the air around me as I stared absently into my drink. It resembled green tea, but the smell indicated otherwise. Still, I duly took a sip and glanced around the little tea house. I seemed to be the object of conversations for everyone was focused on me, using subtle or overt ways. However, once I looked in their direction, they immediately looked away.

_No accounting for rudeness. _I drank the last of my tea, grimaced, and set money out for my drink and food. I had pretty much gotten use to the stares and talking since I had returned to the Five Great Nations. The new Hokage's touch was everywhere. There was no life anywhere, everyone appeared to be indifferent or hardened to their surrounds. Some villages were like this one, desolate and dying.

I sighed as I threw my cloak over my shoulders and pulled up the hood. _I have to find a way to end that bastard's rule. . . Easier said than done, _I thought as I ignored some hostile looks. Shinobi were not well liked, but were tolerated in the Land of Grass. The war waged by the Hokage destroyed their faith in them.

_Time to contemplate. . . What is the best course of action? _I mused about the various simulations that popped into my head, not quiet paying attention to the real world.

"Ah!" a female voice yelped as something crashed into me.

While pulling back the thin, white curtain that acted as a barrier to keep out the elements I had not seen the dark-haired girl darting in to find shelter from the rain. I caught her before she fell back and into the mud. "I'm sorry-" I started to apologize, but the words ceased when I saw her face.

She had big, brown eyes that were widen with confusion and a slight blush touched her cheeks. _Karin. . . _Her name and face appeared unbidden in my mind. It had been a little over a week since I left her behind in Shiihaba, and I still couldn't forget the pain and hurt in her eyes as I told her I was leaving. I closed my eyes and forcibly shut out those images.

"Sorry," I said curtly, then swerved around her and went into the rain.

XXX

The Land of Grass was true to its name in every aspect. The ample rainfall affected the plant life dramatically. Tall grass grew and hid many things in its depths. However, the grass couldn't conceal my secrets, not matter how much I wanted to just leave them there. It wasn't that easy.

Two years ago, I, along with my sensei, were attacked by a powerful enemy, whose identity was still a mystery to me. My senseis, including the Hokage, were murdered that night trying to protect me. Their efforts were almost wasted for he nearly succeeded in killing me. Only the Kyubi's healing ability kept me from death at the cost of my eyes.

The relief was short lived, because he returned to find me alive and with allies. I was blind during this time, but I could hear everything. . . Even the death of the girl I loved as she protected me with her life so we could escape. With her dying breath, she gifted her eyes, the Byakugan, to me, allowing me to use her bloodline.

I departed for Japan shortly after, to train without the constant treat of the Akatsuki. One of my sensei survived that night and offered to train me. My relief and happiness that Iruka was still alive was brief. I was branded a traitor among my village and a bounty was placed on my head. The hunter squad found me in Tokyo and killed Iruka. Once again, the Kyubi's chakra saved me and I escaped and found refuge with Iruka's friend, Usui Fumio.

I lived with her and her mother for a while, until Fumio got upset enough with the way her mother treated me that we left for Shiihaba. We had grown close, and she came to regard me as the son she lost during birth. Our arrival in Shiihaba was met with hardship. Fumio had no money and had to look for a job, while I was forced to attend high school, due to persistence on her end. It was there I met Maaka Karin, a cute girl who seemed to be an average high school girl.

I was dead wrong. She was a vampire, or an unvampire? She gave blood instead of taking, which marked her as unnatural in her family's eyes. I discovered her secret by accident, with some help from her sister. Her family then decided to keep me close and took me into their good graces.

After that, well, I broke the one rule I forced upon myself: Never get involved. Everyone close to me got hurt. I befriended a freshman named Yukiko and we dated for two days. She was targeted by a gang called the Tanken, who planned to use her against me. They made their worst mistake and I wiped out them and their two leaders. Yukiko had to leave after that, her parents thinking the country life would be safer, and we said out goodbyes.

But that was not my biggest mistake. My biggest mistake was falling for Karin. I tried to ignore it and tell myself that I was nothing, but she was kidnapped by a psycho named Matsou. He made me fight his partner, Miyamura Hiro, in a battle to the death for Karin's life. I lost and was killed in the process. Fortunately, it wasn't my time and my mother sent me back. I realized that I couldn't keep ignoring these feelings. So I confessed to Karin the moment I was strong enough. Then I left.

XXX

"A lot has happened in two short years," I muttered wearily as I trudged along a muddy road. "So many people close to me have died, or have been hurt by the consequences of my actions. I wonder how will I make it up to them?" _By killing that snake and restoring peace to the Five Great Nations, _a determined voice growled inside my head.

I smiled wistfully as I tighten the straps on my bag. "Yeah," I agreed. "I should actually do something else than just complain." I glanced back, a smirk on my lips. "But first. . ." Sensing that I was being followed, I formed a single hand sign and focused my chakra into my eyes. "Byakugan!"

XXX

(Third)

Anju listened, with her ear pressed against her sister's door, to Karin's sobs. They were loud and unrestrained. In her family's eyes, Karin didn't have the indifference and calmness that was characterized with vampires when dealing with their emotions. Her parents and brother stood behind her, easily hearing without Anju's method.

Calera let out a frustrated sigh and pressed her hand to her forehead. "When is she going to get over that boy?" Her tone was curt and brusque, but not cold or hurtful. She crossed her arms under her ample chest in irritation. "It's been over a week since he left. . ."

Ren leaned casually against the wall, displaying the cold callous all vampires had. On the inside, however, he was itching to grab Naruto and wring his neck for causing his little sister so much pain. If you observed him closer, you would occasionally see his closed fists twitch. _That boy is dead once I find him, _he vowed silently, already planning out what he will do.

Henry watched them all with a concerned expression. _The situation is getting worst. . . _He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. _First mother awakes suddenly and finds out about Karin and then Father is found dead in his coffin. . . I just hope this is the worst of it. . ._

XXX

At the Shiihaba train station, a woman in her twenties stepped off the train and looked around with fascination. She adjusted her thin rimmed glasses and smiled. Her black and white hair was styled into twin pony tails, matching the black and white dress she wore.

She inhaled deep, taking her first steps toward the completion of her mission. "So this is Shiihaba," she said with a hint of amusement. _Home of the Marker family and the Human Psyche._

She hefted her tote filled with her few meager possessions over her shoulder and started walking. "I won't fail, Uncle. I promise."

XXX

Sasuke paced back and forth, a look a deep concentration etched into face. Waves of irritation and angry radiated off him, as restless and destructive as the ocean's tide. With a rare loss of control, he pulled out his sword and plunged it deep into the trunk of a tree. "Where is he?!" he demanded of no one in particular.

His team gathered around him. Jugo stood away from the group, looking around for any signs of Itachi. Suigetsu looked bored and tired, but was still alert. Karin looked at Sasuke with concern.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Sasuke," Suigetsu said and he plopped down on a boulder and took out a water bottle. "We'll find that brother of yours if it's the last thing we do. After all, I am indebted to you for setting me free. . . And I like to free myself from that."

Karin nodded her assent. "Yes, I'll find Itachi soon, I know I will."

Jugo knelt down by a squirrel and began to scratch its head. "I'll do my best too."

Sasuke nodded, his voice monotone. "I appreciate your efforts. . . I'm-"

He and Karin both tensed as a certain chakra signature registered with them.

Karin turned toward Sasuke, excited. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke nodded, already informed. "I know. Move out! He won't escape again!"

XXX

(First)

I whirled around instantaneously, easily snatching the kunai flying at me out of the air. Without missing a beat, my attacker launched dozens of projectiles at me from all directions. Each one had an explosive tag wrapped around the handle.

_Crap! _I wretched my body around, releasing chakra. "Rotation!" There was a deafening boom as the explosives met my shield. _He's good, _I commented as I stopped spinning.

As soon as I stopped, my attacker appeared before me, sword poised to strike. My anger quickly reached boiling as I looked into his dark brown eyes.

"What do you want, Itachi?!" I demanded as he lunged with his sword. I pulled my head to the side, but was too slow to avoid his follow up. His fist struck my cheek and sent me flying.

"I have come to cure you of your stupidity," he said calmly as I twisted in the air and landed on my feet. His brown eyes were hard and a blazing angry burned deep within them. That fire flared as he activated his sharingan. "Even death wasn't potent enough to free you from it, baka."

I pulled out two kunai and faced him. My cheek ached, but the adrenaline flowing through me blocked out most of the pain. I was positive I would feel its full wrath later. "I am no fool," I growled back. "I can't twiddle my thumbs any longer while he continues to rule. I've seen the damage! It's plain as day that he wants to control all Five Nations and will do anything to accomplish that. You think I will sit still and let people continue to die?!"

Itachi shook his head, suddenly looking weary. "You are correct; the damage caused in two short years is horrible. But. . . " I leaped to the side as he materialized above me and brought down his sword. I quickly rolled to the side, but was nicked. "How can you save anyone when you can't even beat me?" he asked me seriously as he jerked his sword from the ground.

His simple question struck a chord in me, adding to my building ire. "You think I can't beat you?!" I tossed my kunai into the air and started to form hand signs. "I'll prove just how wrong you are!" I caught the kunai, filled them with wind chakra, and hurled them at him. "Wind Style: Divine Swords!"

Itachi shook his head, disappointed. "You still can't read underneath the underneath." He adjusted his position slightly and the kunai sailed by him harmlessly.

I smirked. _Gotcha!_

Itachi took a step toward me, but halted, his eyes widening. He smirked. "I see, you have learned much." My kunai shattered into thousands of shards, filled with wind chakra. To anyone without the ability to see chakra, wouldn't see the swords that were each shard. "But the time for the student to surpass the teacher is not yet."

With precise, nimble movements, he flowed around the swords as they flew at him. This did not surprise me, I knew his mastery of his sharingan was far greater than Sasuke's or Kakashi's. _Distraction in place._

I barreled recklessly at him, aiming to finish him with one attack. I was close enough to hit him as he dodged the last sword. I cocked my arm back and he made to reach out at me. My fist narrowed in on his face-

BOOM!

Before either of us could react, an explosive engulfed us.

XXX

(Third)

Kirame halted his team, sensing a battle. Nami, Kyo, and Kaijin all stopped simultaneously, alert and watchful.

"What is it, Teichou?" Nami asked, not finding the source of her captain's sudden excitement. She swept the area, eyes searching.

Kirame glanced over his shoulder and gave them a rare grin. "Our targets, both of them, are close."

Kyo grinned insanely, hefting his giant buster sword over his shoulder. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go kill them!" he shouted happily. He didn't wait for an answer and took off. "I got first crack!"

Kaijin smiled, looking in the direction their targets were in. _Excellent, time to put you both up to the test._

Nami blushed. _Two hot guys in one location? Must be my lucky day._

Kirame nodded, seeing their eager faces. "Right, move out!"

XXX

(First)

Itach and I scattered, avoiding serious injury. We both looked to the ledge that overlooked us, seeing four figures. My eyes widen as I instantly recognized the teen in the middle. His blood red eyes were focused on Itachi, but I could see the surprise on his face.

"Sasuke!" I shouted, taking a step toward him.

His eyes shifted to me, cold and indifferent. "Naruto. . . You're alive," he stated.

Before I react, he was by my side with one arm draped around my shoulders. His sword was raised and positioned above my heart.

"I am glad you're alive, Naruto," he whispered into my ear. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to use you one more time. . . Your death will make me stronger, strong enough to kill Itachi."

My anger was already at it boiling point, but hearing those words. . . That pushed me over the edge. "So that's how it is?" I demanded, feeling my control slowly slipping through my fingers.

"That's how it is," he repeated. "Goodbye." He brought his sword down. Before his sword could pierce me, or I could act, an arrow sailed through the air, right at Sasuke's head. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Sasuke saw it and leaped back.

"You shinobi are really full of yourselves," an annoyed voice groaned. "You all think you can act all cool and kill whoever you want just because you can."

My chest ached painfully, remnants of my old wound, as I recognized who it was. _Miyamura Hiro. . . _I clutched the area where he shot me.

"So you have a new ally," Sasuke noted, blasé. The three remaining on the ledged hopped down. "But you will still lose."

"It seems like we have a battle royal on our hands!" a new voice shouted. Four more people leaped out of the trees and landed on the far side. The leader was dressed in a black trench coat. "I think you need a referee. Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Who are you?" Suigetsu asked, scrutinizing them.

The big man behind him chuckled. "Kyo, nice to meet ya!"

The girl alternated her gaze between Sasuke and me, a fierce blush on her face. "Nami," she said shyly.

The last one looked eager, his hands twitching. "I am Kaijin, the one who will kill you."

The leader nodded, pleased with their introductions. He looked at us and smiled cordially. "And I am the proud captain of this team, Kirame." He reached inside his coat and pulled out a scroll. "Now. . . Let's have a great battle!" He summoned a giant axe, bigger than the buster sword his student had.

_Great, more crazy people. . . _I sighed, but got into a juken stance. _Oh, well. I have a promise to keep and none of you will keep me from it! _"Let's at it then!" I shouted flashed through hand signs. "Wind Style: Divine Maelstrom!"

Chaos erupted in a violent storm.


	18. Tragic news

**Chapter 18-Tragic news**

Hurricane winds engulfed me, wrapping me in a protective sphere, then expanded in all directions, cutting anything it touched to pieces. The tall grass, and everything else, was sliced to tiny bits. However, my opponents were obviously skilled, seeing there was no body parts mixed in with the destroyed vegetation.

_Dammit, this is going to take more than brute force. _I immediately leaped back as the one named Kyo dropped suddenly from the sky.

"DIE!" he roared as he brought down his giant buster sword.

There was a great explosion as he plowed straight into the ground, sending up a thick cloud of dust. The power behind his attack was astonishing! Reacting too slowly, I was blown off my feet and landed awkwardly. I flailed my arms as I tried to regain my balance instead of falling backwards to the ground.

"Got you!" Kaijin shouted gleefully as he burst forth from the dust cloud. Water encased his right arm as he charged at me. When he got closer, I could see that the water was shaped into a blade. "You disappoint me!" he said as he leaped at me, arm lunging forward. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge!"

I was still off balance and I had no way to perform a rotation. _We've just started! I can't die this early into the battle! _I berated myself for letting myself make the mistake of not keeping my balance._ So lame. . . Wait, that's it! _My eyes seem to slow everything down, enough to see him dropping his guard as he stabbed. Forgoing defense, I opted for offense.

Thinking fast, a plan formulated in my head. I let gravity carry me backwards as it intended. His water blade glided across my shoulder, drawing a thin red line. Using my momentum, I brought up my opposite arm in an uppercut. His weird golden-color eyes widen as pain filled them and he was lifted off his feet.

_Take that! _I cheered inside my head and jumped after him. The bandages around my hands unraveled as I prepared for the Forward Lotus. "You've underestimated me," I whispered into his ear as my bandages wrapped securely around him.

"No, you have underestimated my team," he replied smugly.

Before I could grab him, a bright, red light drifted toward us. I realized a second almost too late that it was a beam of fire. _Shit! _I cursed as I flashed through hand signs.

"Goodbye, Fox," Kaijin laughed as his body dissipated into thin air. My bandages went slack and impeded my sign weaving by getting tangled with my legs.

"Have to hurry!" Relief swept through me as I completed the last seal. "Water Style: Raging Dragons!" Five dragons formed in front of me, fearsome and large, due to the rainfall. Not hesitating in the least, all five charged the beam of fire.

I watch in disbelief as they rammed into it and were destroyed on contact. _That's not possible! _Each and every one of my dragons exploded in a burst of stream.

"Five wet lizards are no match for my flame!" Nami called as she rose out of the beam of fire. Impossibly, she was riding it. "Too bad I have to burn that pretty face of yours. It's such a shame." She grinned as she closed in on my helpless form.

_Come on, can't I fall faster?! _I felt trapped in the air. Gravity must have been trying lazily to pull back to earth just to spite me.

"You're pathetic," Hiro's voice spoke next to me.

"Wha-?" I turned my head to the side. Hiro was in the air next to me, a bright, shining arrow drawn back.

He cast scornful look at me before locking onto Nami. I could have been imagining it, but the hatred seemed dimmer. "Shinobi. . . They're useless when it counts the most." He released the arrow and it shot out. It streaked across the distance between Nami and us and pierced her beam of fire.

"Cheater!" she shrieked as the beam burst apart from the inside and she began to fall. "No fair!" she continued in an immature voice that belonged to that of a five year old.

Hiro adjusted his glasses, scowling. "I missed," he commented dryly.

_Missed?! _I looked at him like he was crazy, which probably was the case. I thought his target was the beam of fire, but I guess not.

We all landed on the ground and the battle resumed. Hiro restrung another arrow as I rushed Nami. I pulled my short katana from its sheathe with a grating sound and poised it to strike her heart.

Nami quickly began to weave hand signs together. "It's not going to be that easy!" She slammed her hands into the ground and pushed. "Fire Style: Volcanic Eruption!"

I saw the fire travel fast underground toward me. Less than fifteen feet away from me, it popped out from the ground like an erupting volcano, hot and rapidly closing in on me. I smirked when I saw the light behind me and ducked accordingly. Hiro's arrow sailed overheard and sunk into the fire. A moment later, the fire burst apart in a fiery display, leaving Nami wide open.

I hopped over the smoldering hole and attacked. "Thanks, Hiro!" I shouted as I slide into a lunge.

"You're useless!" he shouted back, annoyance plainly heard.

Nami's eyes widen as my blade brushed away her kunai she had tried to parry my katana with. I buried my sword into her chest up to the hilt. Her expression changed from blushing to pain, then back to blushing.

She smiled sadly as she reached up with her hand and stroked my cheek. "Such. . . a shame. . ." she whispered. She coughed and blood splattered onto my clothes.

"I'm sorry," I said as I pulled my sword free. She crumbled to the ground and didn't make a sound. Her deep red hair resembled the blood pour out from her wound, but I didn't pause to observe. I was already going after Sasuke. . .

"Nami!" Kyo roared when he saw her. Hatred and rage overtook him when he saw my bloodied katana. "You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" He ran at me, dragging his large sword behind him and leaving a trail of destruction. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" He lifted his sword over his head and slammed it down.

XXX

(Third)

Itachi flowed under the giant ax, then glided around Sasuke's Kusanagi. He heard Sasuke curse right before the board side of Kirame's ax slammed into him, sending him flying. Using the distraction, Itachi swept Kirame's legs out from under him, and at the same time, he pulled out a kunai and placed it in Kirame's heart as he landed on his back.

Kirame coughed and grimaced. Blood trickled from his mouth as he looked up at Itachi. "Damn, I already lost." His grimace instantly changed to a grin. "Not!"

Itachi's eyes widen slightly as he wretched his body to the side as the real Kirame brought his ax straight down. Debris pelted his face as he put distance between him and the ax. He readied a jutsu, but stopped when something slammed into him from behind. He looked down and saw the tip of a blue, iridescent blade sticking out from his chest. _My little brother has grown, _he noted calmly.

Sasuke smirked. The blue blade originated from his hand, an extended chidori. "Our clan is avenged." He spread his fingers and watched more blades extend from the first in all directions. Itachi looked like a pin cushion.

"Not yet, Sasuke," Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke whirled around, lashing out with Kusanagi. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist before he could do any harm. "Damn you!" Sasuke growled and struck out with a high kick. Itachi anticipated them and blocked with his free arm. Instead of being infuriated that his attacks were easily being blocked, Sasuke smirked. "Chirdori Nagashi."

Itachi's surprise wasn't foreign when electricity poured out of Sasuke. He released Sasuke and tried backpedaled, but wasn't quick enough. He grimaced as he was shocked and flung away. _He has grown exponentially, _he amended as he struggled to get to his feet. That burst of electricity left him feeling numb and weak.

"This is how it should be, Itachi," Sasuke said as he sauntered toward him. "You groveling at my feet, begging for forgiveness right before I kill you."

"If you expect me to grovel, then you will be sorely disappointed, Sasuke," Itachi replied coolly, despite the fact that his body wasn't responding.

Sasuke stood before him and raised his sword. "Are those your last words? Such empty promises. . ."

"How dare you forget me!" Kirame bawled, appearing behind Sasuke, his ax poised to decapitate. "Rule number one: In combat, never take your eyes off the enemy!"

Sasuke's head swiveled around, his eyes already devising a plan of action. He spun around at tremendous speed, sending his chidori down his blade, and slash Kirame's ax head and his head clean off. "Rule number two: Never take on the sharingan alone," he added angrily.

Laughter ensued from Kirame, coming from all around. "Rule three: Always have a backup plan!"

Kirame's headless body bloated, and to Itachi's and Sasuke's dismay, exploded.

XXX

Karin trudged into Julian, her head downcast. Hey bangs were covering her eyes, but it didn't hide the fact that she had been crying. Her auburn eyes were still red and puffy. She had been holed up in her room for the past week, not going to school or work. She would have continued, except that the lights went off and her school called her.

So she went to school that day. . .

"Karin? Is that you?" Maki asked, her eyes bright with sympathy and something akin to pity. "You're a wreak! What happened?" Her best friend had accosted her in the hall after the bell had rang.

Karin looked away. "I-I'm fine. . . N-Nothing has happened," she said unconvincingly.

Maki placed her hands on her hips and got in Karin's face. "Karin, we both know that is not the truth!" A little angry and disappointment could be heard in her voice. She thought her best friend would trust her. "Is it about Naruto-kun?. . ." She grabbed Karin roughly by the shoulders. "Did he do anything to you?!" she demanded.

Karin shook her head vehemently, her face lighting up. "N-No, he didn't do anything to me!" she said a little too loud. Then she remembered their kiss and her face burned even brighter. . . Then she remembered what he said and tears sprung to her eyes. "Maki!" Tears burst from her eyes and she hugged her friend.

Maki saw Karin blush and the tears and jumped to the wrong conclusion. "Damn that bastard!" she growled while hugging Karin tightly. "I'll make him wish he wasn't born!"

Karin shook her head in Maki's embrace, and despite the pain that contracted her heart, she smiled. Maki really was a good friend. Karin forced herself to calm down so she could explain, which took a while, but Maki didn't mind.

"Are you okay now?" Maki asked in a gentle voice.

"Y-Yes." Karin nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Good. Now, we are going to find Uzumaki and make him pay for what he did to you!" Maki said in a fierce growl, cracking her knuckles as she thought of vengence. _Time to castrate someone!_

Before Maki could get ahead of herself, Karin stopped her. "Naruto-kun didn't do anything, Maki!" She looked away, tears brimming in her eyes again. "I was kidnapped by a scary person. . . H-He got hurt that night. . . trying to protect me. . ." Images of his bleeding, broken body filled her mind unbidden. "It was all my fault he got hurt!"

_I guess I was wrong. . ._ Maki thought, guilt rising up. She wrapped her arms around Karin again. "I'm sorry, Karin. I didn't mean to get the wrong idea. Please don't blame yourself. . . I'm sure he did what he did because he cares a lot for you. . ."

Karin began to cry again because she knew Maki was right. _Naruto-kun. . . He said he loved me. . . _Her heart ached unbearably when he told her his true feelings and kissed her. She never thought she could be so happy in her life. _I thought things would have ended happily with that. . . But I was wrong._

Maki ended up comforting Karin the whole school day. . .

"I have to make up my lost hours. . ." Karin said to herself as she dressed for work. "I just hope I can make enough to pay the electricity bill and buy some groceries soon." She closed her locker and left the ladies' locker room.

Karin opened the door with a little too much force and it smacked someone.

"Ah!" A girl cried out.

Karin snapped out of her stupor and closed the door. She saw a girl in her twenties on the floor, rubbing her face. She had black hair with white highlights, which made it look grey, styled into twin pony tails and the Julian work uniform.

"I-I'm sorry!" Karin apologized as she rushed to help.

"No, no, it's okay," she said, laughing it off. When she looked at Karin, her eyes widen and she stiffened. _The Human Psyche! _Her eyes cooled and plans were already forming in her head. She had been given a picture of the savior of their race and knew her face. _I never thought she would be this young though._

Karin didn't notice the look, or the plotting going on in her head, instead she helped her to her feet. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

She chuckled. "I'm fine. It's alright."

Karin let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. . ." She took a closer look at her and noticed she wore the Julain uniform. "Are you a new employee?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yup, I'm Tachibana Yuriya." She bowed politely. "Nice to meet you."

"Maaka Karin, pleased to meet you!" Karin smiled back on reflex.

"I wouldn't be pleased, but okay. . ." Yuriya noticed Karin's red and puffy eyes. "Hey, have you been crying?"

Karin immediately shook her head violently. "N-NO! I'm fine. Totally fine!" she responded quickly.

Yuriya gave Karin a looked that said, "Don't lie to me."

Karin cracked under that stare, which reminder her so much of her mother. Her shoulders sagged and she let out a defeated sigh. ". . . I've been having . . . boy trouble." She blushed a deep red, even though she wanted to cry.

Yuriya placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure things aren't that bad . . .," she began to say, but then she noticed Karin's emotional pain. "If you need someone to talk to about it, I'll gladly listen."

Karin wiped the tears that formed. "I'd liked that."

Yuriya smiled. "After work then?"

"Okay," Karin replied.

XXX

(First)

I barely dodged the blow, but the force behind the blow knocked me off my feet. _Damn it!_ I cursed as he grabbed my ankle and slammed me into the ground. I tasted blood in my mouth as he lifted me up again and repeated.

He suddenly let out a pained yelp and released me. I looked up and saw an arrow had pierced his hand. He turned his gaze to Hiro and let out a feral roar. "Do not interfere!" He heaved his sword over his shoulder and chased after Hiro.

". . . That hurt. . ." I pushed myself to my feet. Pain blossomed all over my body. _Come on, you have to win this battle! _With determination, I grabbed my sword and ran after Kyo.

XXX

(Third)

"Hold still so I can kill you!" a crazed Jugo shouted as he slashed a tree apart with his transformed knife-like fingers. The tree fell to pieces. "I'll make it quick and painless!"

Kaijin appeared on a branch overhead. "Nah, I think I'll keep moving."

"Then you will have pain!"

XXX

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin cried out as the explosion engulfed him. She didn't wait, she rush to his side.

"She's such a pain in the ass!" Suigetsu grumbled as he followed. "She doesn't even consider if the enemy has lay any traps." He saw movement in the corner of his eye and he drew his Executioner Blade. "Shit."

Karin was so focused on getting to Sasuke, she didn't notice Kirame coming right at her. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Fan girls have no place on the battlefield!" Kirame swung his mighty ax. And instead of his ax tearing into flesh, it clashed with another sword. The metals rang loudly from the power behind them.

"She'll deny it you know," Suigetsu said dryly, watching Karin continue to run, oblivious to the danger she was just in. "She might even hit you for it too."

"I take it you've been the object of her abuse?" Kirame chuckled.

Suigetsu's eyebrow twitched. "Just fight, damn it!"

XXX

(Third)

A few hours later, Karin and Yuriya walked to the train station together, talking about nothing important, just making small talk. Karin had calmed down since they had met, but she still looked on the verge of tears.

"I know a place we can go to talk," Yuriya said as she grabbed Karin's hand and led her to another train, one that went in the opposite direction of her house. "There a nice little restaurant near my house. It has the best cherry pie and it's a nice place to talk quietly."

Karin seemed reluctant, but allowed herself to be pulled along. "Okay, but I have to get home so I can cook dinner."

Yuriya looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly. "Don't worry. You'll be back in plenty of time." Her eyes darted up to see a black bat fluttering after them. She smirked when a swarm of bats descended upon it from nowhere and killed it. _Uncle, be ready._

XXX

Anju jerked up in her bed. Her eyes were wide as she processed the last images her bat had sent her. _No, Sister! _She quickly jumped out of her bed and ran to her parent's room. Unfortunately, her feet got tangled up in her blankets and she landed roughly, face first. Black dots swam and danced across her vision when her head collided with the wooden floor.

"Anju!" Boogie cried out from his perch. "Anju, are you alright?"

Anju paid no attention to him; instead she beckoned forth two bats. Her consciousness was fading fast, but she lifted herself off the floor enough to see the bats. ". . . Tell mama and papa that Karin has been kidnapped . . .," she said to the first one, which let out a noisy confirmation and flew off. She turned to the other one. "Find Uzumaki. . . Tell him. . . Karin. . ." Her head slumped forward before she could finish.

"Anju! Anju!" Boogie called her name without success.

The bat left with the unfinished message. As it disappeared into the night, Henry's furious, grieving roar could be heard all over Shiihaba.


	19. Duty

**Chapter 19-Duty**

_I have to win! There are people I have to protect! _These words rang out in my head over and over as I fought with Kyo. He swung his giant sword, aiming to cut me in half. I avoided the sword by leaping up, but his fist caught me in the air. The blow caught me in the stomach and sent me flying. I went through two trees before being stopped by a third. I fell to my knees, disorientated.

Kyo appeared before me with his sword raised over his head. "Nami!" His rage appeared to be growing. "Nami!" He shouted again and brought his sword down.

_This is no time to be in pain. _I kicked off a tree root and quickly threw a kunai his face as I flew by. His rage seems to not affect battle skill because he easily dodged my attack. Without missing a beat, he yanked his sword out of the tree and rushed at me.

I landed a few feet behind him, but he covered the distance in two steps. _How is he so fast?_ I stepped around a punch only to be lifted off the ground by a kick. The air was expelled from my lungs.

"Nami!" Her named had become a war cry by now. He caught my leg in the air and slammed me into the ground. He raised his sword over his head again. He roared her name again and swung his sword.

I could barely breathe let alone defend myself. I reached deep inside myself for my prisoner's power. _Help me out you worthless fox!_ There was a trickle of chakra in response to my request. _This isn't enough!_ The amount gave me enough strength to roll out of the way. The sword sank deep into the ground beside me.

Before I could kick his legs, his fist slammed into my stomach and grabbed my throat. He lifted me off the ground with no trouble. I kicked at him and tried to pry his fingers loose to no avail. He squeezed my neck tighter, making me gasp for air.

_Give me your power you stupid fox! Before we both die!_

"_**You're pathetic. I have had enough with you. I think I will let you die this time."**_

_You son of-_ My response was interrupted by Kyo hitting my stomach with his other fist. I coughed, spitting blood over his arm. _My healing ability is being suppressed! _ I was beginning to panic because everything was becoming dark. I clawed at Kyo's fingers, but he kept squeezing.

"Nami!" He grasped his sword again and thrust is at me. "Rrrgh!"

I closed my eyes. _Guess I ran out of miracles._

Kyo's roar was cut off before I was impaled. I opened my eyes and saw an arrow sticking out of his chest. I blinked as two more pierced his chest. His grip loosened and he fell to his knees. He looked at the arrows in his chest then looked back up at me. The hatred in his eyes was growing dim. "Nami . . ." He said her name one last time before falling to the ground.

_She must have meant the world to him for him to lose control like that._ Images of Karin popped up in my head as I rubbed my sore throat.

Hiro leaped out from the treetops and landed beside me. "I can't believe he gave you trouble." He bent over Kyo's body and removed the arrows. He shook them once to get the blood off them before he absorbed them. "You had more determination when we fought." His eyes were cold. "I suggest you find that fire you had or kill yourself and save me the trouble of protecting you."

I watched him take a couple steps toward the other battles before I asked, "Why are you helping me?" I placed my hand on my chest, over the scar his arrow had given me. "I thought it was your mission to kill me?"

Hiro stopped and sealed away his bow. He turned to face me, an annoyed look on his face. "You seem to have forgotten, I did kill you. As for why I'm helping you now." He shrugged and started back in the direction of Itachi's battle. "Itachi promised me to give me something important."

He took a couple more steps before leaping into the treetops. _It must be important if he's willing to help us take on an entire village. _I walked over to where I dropped my katana and sheathed it. "Alright, have to finish the rest." I popped a food pill into my mouth before I leapt after Hiro.

XXX

(Third)

Karin groaned and struggled to sit up right. ". . . What happened? . ." She was lying on a bed in a dimly lit hotel room. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, forcing herself to sit up.

"It seems like Maaka-san is awake."

Karin looked over at Yuriya Tachibana and her accomplice. She stared at them for a few moments before she recognized them. The man Yuriya was with smirked and Karin screamed. "EEK!" She fell off the bed trying to get away and got tangled up in the covers. "Noo!" She yelled.

The man tried to approach Karin, seeming to be confused. "Uh. . ."

"No, stay away from me!" Karin threw the glass ashtray that had fallen off the night table and nailed him in the head. "Get away!" She covered up her chest, remembering why her blouse was tore open in the front and why she had to bite marks there. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"You really hate me, don't you?" He sighed and looked somewhat sad. "Hurts my feelings."

"U-Uncle, come her." Yuriya pulled him away and began to scold him.

Karin sat beside the bed with her back towards them, trying her hardest not to cry. _Why is this happening? _The tears that had gathered in her eyes began to flow down her cheeks. _Why did this have to happen after Naruto-kun left?_ She squeezed the pillow that had fallen off the bed with her. _Naruto-kun. . . _

"It's okay now. It's just you and me. I've sent him away." She walked over to Karin.

Karin doubled over, giving up on trying to hold in her tears. "W-Why? Why did you do this? Let me go… home," she said in between her sobs.

Yuriya gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, we can't let you go."

Karin's head shot up. "W-Why not? You said you only wanted to talk! You said I would have time to make dinner!"

"I lied. You're very gullible," Yuriya stated.

Karin was confused. She stared at Yuriya and looked back at the exit. "You did it for him? Why?! Why would you take orders from such a terrible man?!"

"Do not speak ill of Uncle!" Yuriya snapped. The feeling of pity she had towards Karin seemed to vanish. "And you're not going home! The Markers will see me as an enemy now. There's no going back! If they find me, I'm dead!" She paused and took a few deep breaths, now noticing how worked she had gotten. "I'm lucky I found you before they noticed me."

Karin sat there with her hands over her mouth, shocked. "I…can never go home?..."

"That's right. Now stop making a fool of yourself." Yuriya crossed her arms over her chest and turned around. "If you keep quiet, nothing bad will happen to you."

"Why…?" Karin laid down on the floor and pulled the covers around her. _Why did today have to be the worst day off my life?_ She closed her eyes tight, hoping this was just a nightmare. _Naruto-kun…_

XXX

Suigetsu and Kirame's weapons clashed over and over as they battled it out. Each blow rang out and echoed for a few seconds. After a few moments of exchanging blows, they locked weapons.

"Not bad, Gaki." Kirame grinned as he tried to overpower Suigestsu. "Not many swords can withstand my axe for so long."

Suigestsu's arms were bulky and muscular, but despite this he was having trouble hold his ground. "Don't underestimate a weapon of a Seven Swordsman."

Kirame raised an eyebrow. "Oh? It seems inappropriate to be stealing from the dead."

"Don't mock me, I will wield all seven weapons one day! It's not my fault Zabuza died before I could kill him and take his sword."

Kirame pressed down harder, pushing Suigetsu back a step. "Seems like a kid's stupid dream to me."

"Rrrragh!" Suigetsu struggled to push back, seeming to lose his calm. "Killing you won't seem like trouble now!"

"So you've decided to kill me now? That should have been decided the moment you drew your sword!" With a roar, Kirame grabbed Suigestu by his shirt and flung him into a tree.

Suigetsu cracked the tree in half going through it. His Executioner's blade slipped from his grasp and stabbed a tree, lodging itself halfway through. Suigetsu got back up and shook his head. "Ouch…" Before he could regain his bearing, Kirame slammed him into another tree with the flat side of his axe. He grabbed Suigetsu before he could hit the ground and pressed him against the tree.

Kirame grinned. "I guess I'll have to finish your dream of collecting those seven swords." He pressed his axe's blade against Suigetsu's throat. "Too bad I won't be able to see the look on your face when you do."

Suigetsu smiled. "As if I'd let someone like you take my dream. I may be lazy, but I'm not that worthless." His body seemed to melt and turn to water. "Have fun being ripped apart."

"Wha-?" Something slammed into Kirame before he could react. The force knocked him back a few yards. He brought up his arms fast enough to block the second blow that came at him. "Who dares interrupt?" He shouted as he looked around. He glanced at what had hit him and froze. "W-What the hell…?"

The two objects that hit him were two halves of a body.

"Kajin?"

Jugo landed a few feet from him, swaying a bit. Blood stained his clothes and ran down the blades coming out of his arms. "He wouldn't stay still so I cut off his legs." He grinned and laughed. "I bet he regretted not fighting back now!"

Kirame's shock lasted a moment before he heaved up his axe. "You are one sick thing!" He spat.

Jugo's grinned grew bigger. "Oh, do you plan on sticking around? Or do I have to cut off your legs too?!" He leapt at Kirame, bloodlust filling his eyes.

XXX

Suigetsu watched as Jugo sliced off one of Kirame's arms and then head butt him into the ground. He lost interest when Jugo grabbed Kirame's other arm and ripped it off and then ram his arm into Kirame's throat.

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone, but it gets the job done." He yanked his sword from the tree and walked in the opposite direction of Jugo. "Better stay away from Jugo until I find Sasuke… Where is my water bottle?"

XXX

(First)

I had a second to react as Itachi's kunai flew at my face. I forced my chakra to erupt through the chakra points in my cheek. The amount was enough to throw the kunai off course. I landed on the ground and block another blow from him.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted as he continued to come after me.

"I'm proving a point to my idiotic student." He broke through my defense and kicked me in the stomach, and then he grabbed the back of my head as I doubled over and slammed my face into the ground. "It seems like my words are wasted when all you understand is force."

_Why is he doing this?_ I caught up to him a few seconds earlier and now I'm battling him for some reason. He seemed disappointed to see me cut up and bruised.

The ground cut up my face as he ground me into it. With a yell, I push myself up, hoping to overpower him. He anticipated my move and I shot up off the ground. This time he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and threw me over his shoulder into the ground.

The air left my lungs and I laid there gasping. He kneeled on my chest and pressed the point of a kunai against my throat. "You never stood a chance. Imagine how much more helpless you'd be against someone even I can't best."

I glared at him as I fought to control my breathing. His kunai dug into my neck, drawing some blood. It was more annoying than painful. His piercing red eyes stared at me, waiting for me to react. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing correctly. _I didn't come this far by sticking to other's people version of what's right. _I snapped my eyes open and forced my chakra to explode from me.

I chuckled when I saw Itachi's surprised expression. He leapt away from me before I could anything serious with the amount of chakra I released. My body felt weak, but I forced myself to stand up. I rubbed my neck and smirked at him. "I have never felt so helpless I'd give up." I pulled out my katana and charged at him. "For someone who thinks they know me, you forget how much I stake when it comes to my promises!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "You idiot. All you've done is weaken yourself." He stepped to the side and easily avoided my reckless charge. "It takes a special kind of moron to waste that much chakra to accomplish nothing."

I activated my byakyugan in time to see him attack, aiming to knock me unconscious. My chakra was low so it was just a glimpse, but it was enough. "I'd rather be a moron than a quitter!" I twisted my body to the side and brought up my foot. I felt his fist brush against my head and my foot catch his chin.

"At least you haven't changed that part of you." I heard him whisper into my ear as his shadow clone burst into smoke and his arms wrapped around my throat. I struggled in hopes of getting free, but he tighten his grip and got me into a choke hold.

Hiro landed in front of me and shook his head. "I almost thought he got you, Itachi." He adjusted his glasses and watched me fall unconscious.

XXX

(Third)

Itachi loosen his grip and flung Naruto's body over his shoulder when he was sure Naruto was unconscious. He looked over and Hiro, nodding once. "We have to leave the area before Sasuke and his team recovers."

Hiro looked annoyed. "Alright, I'll follow your lead. Though it pisses me off to have to run from a shinobi."

Itachi started off towards his base with Hiro in tow. "You're one dense idiot if you thought you could run off and play hero without me, Naruto," Itachi muttered under his breath. "Especially after you made Maaka-san cry."

XXX

(First)

"Ugh…" I woke up and found myself in a hotel room. The room was empty and the curtains were drawn close. I rubbed my head and groaned. "So he finally got to capture me." I chuckled at the irony. I stood up and walked over to the curtain and drew them back. I knew what I would see, but I was still surprised to find myself staring at Shihaba. It was night and all the light blinded me for a second, having gotten used to traveling in total darkness.

I stared through half opened eyelids, remembering the first time I came to this place. _Fumio… Mom…_ I leaned against the glass. "I wonder how she has been…" I still felt terrible for just leaving her all alone, especially when she needed help sometimes to get through those rough days.

Thinking about my mother also brought her to mind. I was in a hotel close to Julian's, close enough that I could go there and come back in less than five minutes if I tried. I made a fist and pressed it against the glass. _Karin…_ I dropped my hand to my side when I heard the glass begin to crack.

In the corner of my eye, I saw the door open and Itachi walk in carrying a plastic bag. It seemed strange to see him dressed in a plan shirt and jeans when the last thing I remember was us battling as shinobi. He looked at me and placed the bag on the table by the small tv.

"I would like to leave you here with all the guilt you deserved, but I figure you should eat first before you tear yourself apart." He pulled a convenient store dinner from the bag and sat down on the other bed in the room. "Thank you for this meal," he said before eating.

I watched him eat before I wondered over to the bag. Despite having all my guilt come back and stab my heart, I was pretty hungry. I took out two small boxes and sat on my bed. Steam buns and rice balls. "Thank you for this meal," I muttered and took a bite of a steam bun.

We ate in silence. He finished first and threw away his trash and laid back down on his bed. I ate slowly, thinking over my situation. Something must have happened here for him to drag me back to Shihaba instead of taking me back to his base in our world. As I pondered over his reasons for bringing me back, a phone rang.

I looked over to see Itachi pull out a black and red cell phone from his pocket. "Hello?" he answered, smiling a little when whoever called him began to talk. There was only one person who could get Itachi to smile.

"Yes, we got back a couple hours ago… Uh huh…" He nodded his head as his girlfriend talked. "Alright, Fujino, I'll find some time to come over." He nodded some more and agreed to some more things before he said goodbye and hung up.

"I never thought I see you with a cell phone."

He shrugged as he put it back into his pocket. "Fujino said it was inconvenient that she had to find me every time she wanted to talk."

"She seemed excited to see you. It's been a month since you chased after me I think?" I stuffed another steam bun into my mouth, beginning to feel angry at him for some reason.

He nodded. "Yeah, I talked to her a few hours after I found out you had left. I told her not to wait on me, but she never really listened to my suggestions in the first place." He placed his hands behind his head. "She wanted to catch up with me because she's happy I'm back from chasing you to America and bringing you back."

I sighed. "Is that what you told her?"

He shook his head. "No, that's what she assumed. I told her I was going after you because you were being an idiot and looking for danger. I said you went somewhere far away and that I might not be back if I went after you. So I guess the assumption was America."

"Hard to believe she waited all this time for you, without even getting a call or letter from you." I looked out the window again, feeling jealous. _Would Karin have waited for me?..._ I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. _Of course she would have… She's not the kind of person to give up._

"Yeah, I was certain she would have forgotten about me after a day or two. Being a shinobi changes your perception of time I guess."

I opened my eyes and stared at him. Finally I asked, "So why did you bring me back here?"

He sat up and picked up a bird cage by his bed. It had a black cloth thrown over it so I could only assume a bird was in it until I heard a squeak. He pulled the cloth off the cage to reveal a black bat. "You left at a critical time."

He opened the cage and the bat jumped out and flew towards me. The moment it touched me, a voice rang out in my head. "Anju?!" I stood up and ran out of the room. I leapt over the railing and landed safely three floors down. The concrete and asphalt cut up my bare feet as I ran towards my home, hoping I could still get through the bat barrier.

_What's happened?_

_"Find Uzumaki. . . Tell him. . . Karin. . ."_


End file.
